Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Lladruc
Summary: Lily odia a James. Kate odia a Sirius. Ashlee vive en su mundo de chocolate junto con Remus. Y Nat y Brittany están muy raros. Todo cambiará cuando Lily descubra lo que hay detrás de esos ojos castaños. Humor, aventuras y romance ¡Diversión garantizada!
1. Sweet Home, Hogwarts

**BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES**

**Capítulo 1 – **Sweet Home, Hogwarts

Por fin había llegado el día. El uno de Septiembre. Un día poco o muy esperado dependiendo de la persona. El primer día de curso.

La estación de King's Cross estaba a reventar de gente. Unos iban a un andén, otros a otro, y hasta había algunos que solamente estaban ahí para pasar el rato. Pero de entre todos, se podían destacar algunos grupos que llevaban baúles enormes y jaulas con lechuzas de mil razas diferentes en el carrito del equipaje. Todos tenían algo en común. Iban al mismo andén, un andén especial.

Una chica pelirroja se despedía de sus padres en el andén nueve, a punto de traspasar la barrera que la llevaría de nuevo al mundo mágico. Sí, ella era una bruja. Como todos los de los baúles y las lechuzas.

Tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes que parecían esmeraldas y el pelo liso, rojo como el fuego, le llegaba a media espalda. ¿Su nombre? Liliane Evans. Pero todos la llamaban Lily, la única persona que la llamaba Liliane era su bisabuela, y había muerto hacía ya cinco años.

Con dos besos y unas palabras de despedida, se separó de sus padres y cruzó la barrera que la llevaba al andén 9 y 3/4 (no sin antes dirigir una mirada de odio hacia su hermana mayor), a coger el tren escarlata que ya echaba humo para ir al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. A coger… su último tren hacia Hogwarts. Porque ése sería su séptimo y último año, y las aventuras en ese antiguo castillo acabarían para dejar paso a una dura vida fuera de los muros protectores de la escuela, ya que un mago malvado que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort empezaba a aumentar su poder y sus crueles súbditos. Pero eso ahora no importaba. Lo importante era disfrutar ese curso haciendo lo que siempre había deseado hacer, porque ese era el último.

Se acercó al vagón donde había quedado. Vió que había una chica que miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Ashlee Black.

Lily se acercó sigilosamente por detrás y le tapó los ojos.

- ¿Quién soy? – dijo Lily aún con las manos tapándole la visión.

- ¡Lily déjame! No seas tan infantil, ¡tienes diecisiete años! – le dijo fingiendo estar molesta pero estando muy contenta de volver a ver a su amiga. Cuando le hubo destapado los ojos se levantó. Ashlee era una chica de estatura media, con un largo pelo negro y rizado que le llegaba más abajo de los hombros. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color violeta, con un tono más oscuro alrededor de las pupilas, y resaltaban bastante en su rostro de tez blanca. La verdad es que desde que Lily supo su nombre y antes de hacerse amigas, creía que era una chica pija, pava y tonta. Creía que se uniría al grupo de las mega-chachi-guays, las "Barbie Girls" como ellas las llamaban, pero la verdad es que Ashlee les tenía una repulsiva alergia. Su personalidad era un poquito tímida, y poco abierta a los desconocidos, pero podía tener muy mal humor si se lo proponía (sobretodo con su familia por parte paterna), y hasta detestaba el nombre que le habían puesto sus padres por ser tan diferente a ella, aunque al final se había acostumbrado –. ¿Cómo estás Lils? ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Bueno... – contestó la chica meneando la cabeza –. Ni bien ni mal, lo que pasa es que aguantar la envidia de mi hermana es horrible.

- Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos – dijo Ashlee contenta, pero entonces reparó en algo –. ¿No está Kate contigo?

- No – dijo alguien desde la puerta –. Resulta que aunque la llamaba y la llamaba mil veces desde lejos, no se enteraba. ¡Estás más sorda que mi abuela, Lily!

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Que estoy gorda? - dijo Lily bromeando.

- Ja, ja, ja. No me vengas con tonterías y dame un abrazo, anda – Katherine Raybrand, Kate para los amigos, era una chica alta, un poco morena por el sol del verano, y con muy buena figura. Tenía unos impresionantes ojos azul claro que te hacían perder en el mar que albergaban sólo con mirarlos. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta, aunque normalmente llevaba las ondulaciones castañas sueltas. iba impresionantemente vestida con un escote no pequeño precisamente y unos tejanos muy, muy ajustados.

- ¿Ya vienes para comerte todos los machos de Hogwarts otra vez? - bromeó Ashlee dándole un abrazo ella también.

- No. Simplemente vengo preparada – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa – . Nunca se sabe cuando se tendrá que actuar – unos chicos pasaron por el pasillo, ella se los miró y les lanzó un beso haciéndoles perder el norte –. ¿Veis? – les dijo contenta.

- Tu no vas a cambiar nunca, ¿verdad? – le dijeron entornando los ojos. Kate era sin ninguna duda, la tía más guapa de Hogwarts, todos los tíos babeaban por ella y tenía un carácter muy extrovertido y alocado y sobretodo, muy pero que muy explosivo – Por cierto… – continuó Lily – ¿Qué se ha hecho de Nat?

- Me envió una carta diciendo que iría directamente a la escuela – contestó Ashlee –. Tenía que preguntarle a Dumbledore... bueno, más bien hablar sobre eso. Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero.

- Yo tengo el mismo "problema" – dijo Kate marcando las comillas con los dedos – y no he ido nunca a hablar con Dumbly… creo que se lo toma demasiado a pecho. Además, seguro que me delatará y no podré hacer de las mías – soltó enfadada.

- El mismo "problema" precisamente no es, pero a otra cosa mariposa – dijo Lily intentando cambiar de tema y ganándose una mirada de "no digas tonterías" de Kate y Ashlee por el último comentario –. ¿Qué tal con ese Raven tan macizo con el que sales? – le preguntó a Kate.

- ¡Sí! – chilló Ashlee emocionada - ¡Ése del culo de piedra!

- Hemos cortado – contestó ella tranquilamente mirando por la ventana.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – volvió a chillar Ashlee, esta vez con asombro – pero si empezasteis hace una semana…

- Es que… ya me había cansado de él – le contestó como si nada.

- Si, Katy ya lo sabemos – le dijo Lily con paciencia – es lo que dices siempre… pero es que… ¡Cambias más rápido de tío que de compresa!

- Bueno no te pases Lils. Que yo tengo sentimientos… - le dijo poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

- Ya… - murmuró con sarcasmo Ashlee – Por cierto Lily… ¿No tienes que reunirte en el vagón de prefectos con los otros? – dijo mirándose las uñas.

- ¡ES VERDAD! – gritó asustada – ¡Sabéis perfectamente que tengo memoria de pez y me tenéis que avisar! – y salió corriendo del vagón. Pero enseguida volvió a asomar la cabeza – si viene el carrito de los dulces lo compráis todo – les lanzó unas monedas y se fue echando leches.

- Memoria de pez para lo que quiere, pero para los exámenes… ¿Cómo puede sabérselo todo? – dijo Ashlee.

- Yo no estudio y me lo sé. – le contestó Kate como si fuera normal.

- Pero tu eres anormal – le dijo Ashlee y empezó a reír.

- Ash… te vas a enterar… - con un movimiento de mano, las piernas de Ashlee se empezaron a congelar.

- ¡Oye! ¡Pero que haces! _¡Vimuk! _– gritó, y el hielo se rompió mil pedacitos que las dos se dedicaron a recoger y tirar por la ventana.

Las dos chicas no eran para nada normales. Katherine poseía unos enormes y extraños poderes que no sabía de donde provenían, y Ashlee desde pequeña había sido enseñada en el arte de la Magia Antigua, de la que dominaba casi los veinticuatro símbolos. Lily, al igual que ella, tenía el "don" de poder usarlos y Ashlee le enseñaba los que ya sabía usar porqué la familia de Lily era muggle y nadie podía enseñárselos. Nat, como Kate había dicho, tenía unos poderes parecidos a los suyos, pero los dos no sabían nada de su origen.

- Jo… ¿Por qué me quitas la diversión tan rápido? Eres cruel… - le dijo a Ashlee haciendo morros. – Mira… el carrito… compremos o Lily nos mata…

- Si, y yo quiero chocolate… - dijo Ashlee con ojos brillantes al ver todo lo que tenía en las manos.

Lo dejaron todo encima del asiento y se dedicaron a comer, entonces volvió Lily, y entre ella y Ashlee se lo acabaron todo en cinco minutos, pues Lily necesitaba comer porque sino se moría y además los dulces cambiaban su carácter haciendo que se volviese una adicta y no fuera la chica santa de siempre; en cambio Ashlee era muy aficionada al chocolate desde hacía poco, porque parecía ser… que alguien le había influenciado. Kate en cambio tenía que mantener en forma su "arma de ataque contra los chicos" (su cuerpo para quién no lo haya pillado :P) según ella decía. La puerta del vagón se abrió y un chico muy guapo de pelo negro azulado y unos preciosos ojos grises asomó la cabeza.

- Uy… estábamos buscando a nuestras chicas y mirad a quién hemos encontrado – les dijo a sus tres compañeros.

Sirius Black, el chico que había hablado, era junto con James Potter, el chico que tenía detrás, la bomba sexual de Hogwarts. James era un chico de pelo azabache muy revuelto y ojos castaños cubiertos de unas gafas que le daban un toque inteligente. Al lado de James se encontraba Remus Lupin, el santo del grupo, era alto, quizá un poco flaco, de pelo castaño tirando a rubio y de ojos dorados parecidos al sol. Escondido detrás de los tres estaba Peter Pettigrew, era un chico bajito y gordito. Y era una cosa extraña que fuera con los otros tres, que se hacían llamar: "Los Merodeadores", y eran los tíos más guapos de la escuela.

- Que honor… - dijo Ashlee con sarcasmo – los Merodeadores en nuestro vagón… Primito, saca tu culo gordo de aquí si no quieres que te dé una patada en los huevos. – le dijo a su "querido primo" Sirius Black, con el que se llevaba a matar y con el que sacaba todo su mal genio.

- Tranquila cariño – le contestó falsamente – no queremos quedarnos con la extraña de mi prima y sus dos raras amigas – en ese momento Kate, que no tenía demasiada paciencia, se estaba poniendo roja de rabia y le empezó a gritar.

- Mira niño creído ya estoy muy harta de que cada vez que nos veas nos insultes, así que mejor vete antes de que coja la varita… o no la coja… - le dijo enfadada. Todos estaban con la boca abierta, ni James había intentado pedir a Lily salir, y eso era MUY pero que MUY raro, porque desde quinto curso se lo pedía unas cuarenta y nueve veces y media al día. Digo y media porqué la vez cincuenta que él lo intentaba Lily le pegaba una sonora bofetada y James se quedaba a medias.

- Perdone reina del mundo… - dijo Sirius con sarcasmo – mis más sinceras disculpas… ¿Crees qué haré lo que tú quieras? – le dijo ya claramente.

- ¡Serás imbécil! – soltó su prima con descaro.

- ¡Nadie insulta a un Merodeador! – gritaron enfadados James y Sirius, la verdad es que sólo ellas se atrevían a enfrentarse a ellos – y menos vosotr…

- _¡Silencius! _– gritó Lily haciendo un movimiento de varita, puesto que ella era la experta en Encantamientos. Entonces James y Sirius empezaron a "gritar" y por más que movían la boca, ningún sonido salía de sus labios.

- Perdonadlos chicas… – dijo Remus cogiéndolos – ya sabéis como son, unos críos… bueno ya nos veremos… - y se fue con los dos mientras seguían gesticulando cosas inteligibles para los que no eran de la raza Merodeador. Las tres se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. Esos dos no tenían remedio.

- Bueno chicas… - dijo Kate – ahora que esos paletos se han ido… ¿Por qué no ideamos un plan para joder a las Baribes? – les propuso con una risa siniestra.

- Podríamos desteñirles el pelo. – propuso Ashlee – ¡Así todas se darían cuenta de que ninguna de ellas es rubia! ¡Y se quedarán sin un Knut!

- ¿Pero qué coño tiene que ver la velocidad con el tocino? – dijo Kate con expresión de "Ashlee vete a un manicomio", al igual que Lily que la miraba como diciendo "¡Auxilio tenemos una loca en el vagón!".

- ¿Eing? Kate háblame en nuestro idioma por favor… - le dijo Ashlee preocupada por las frases que soltaba a veces su amiga.

- ¡Qué si puedes decirnos que coño tiene que ver que se den cuenta de que no son rubias y que se queden sin un Knut! – exclamó Lily crispada por la tontería de sus mejores amigas.

- A ver si lo entendéis: - Ashlee se puso en postura de profesora McGonagall y les comenzó a explicar con voz chillona – Todas se entrarán que sus amigas no son rubias y además que todo Hogwarts se ha enterado de que ellas no lo son. Entonces les pillará un trauma de esos gordos y tendrán que ir a un psicólogo, el cual las estafará porque son tontas y no les hará las sesiones gratis porqué no son rubias. Por eso se quedarán sin blanca. – puso cara de que era la cosa más normal del mundo y las dos se la quedaron mirando asombradas por la locura que tenía a veces su amiga.

- ¡Pero Ash mujer! ¡Seguro que alguna rubia natural hay entre ellas! – le reprochó Lily, tan responsable como siempre (había pasado el efecto de la locura chucheril XD).

- Si que hay una, sí… - empezó a murmurar Kate con enfado – esa asquerosa de Bri… - en ese instante por delante de la puerta de su vagón, pasaban las Barbie Girls capitaneadas por una rubia despampanante con mirada de superioridad. – Hablando de la reina de roma… - continuó diciendo Kate mientras abría la puerta.

- Mirad… - dijo ella. Era Brittany Snow, una chica de pelo rubio (natural) liso con las puntas rizadas, de ojos verde acastañado, muy buena figura y vestía muy bien. Iba a Gryffindor con ellas, pero no se llevaban demasiado bien. Desde primer curso hasta tercero, habían sido muy amigas, pero en cuarto ella empezó a cambiar y se unió a la Barbies porque decía que por la popularidad había que hacer algunos sacrificios, y que si iba con ellas los Merodeadores la odiarían como a las tres. – Las tres palurdillas. – sus rubias amigas rieron con risas tontas ante el comentario.

Las rubias estaban compuestas por todas las chicas de séptimo de Hufflepuff, pues ya se sabe son un poco tontitas, y algunas de sexto; de Ravenclaw sólo habían una o dos, ya que las otras tenían más cabeza para saber que era lo que les convenía; y de Gryffindor habían dos chicas de sexto y dos de séptimo, una de ellas Brittany. Pero normalmente sólo iban siete u ocho juntas.

- Perdone usted, señora popularidad. – comentó Kate sarcástica. – Hablar con nosotras es un desequilibrio social para vosotras, no me acordaba. – Kate era la única de las tres que le hablaba, pues Lily y Ashlee, ya que eran las más responsables, habían optado por no hablar a Brittany, ya que si quería ir con las Barbies ellas no le dirían nada. Pero Kate en cambio no opinaba lo mismo. Ella creía que Brittany merecía que la insultase por haberlas dejado, pero sólo se peleaba con ella para esconder el dolor que le supuso su pérdida, ya que eran muy amigas.

- ¡No hables así de Brittany! – dijo una de las rubias de pote llamada Amy, la presidenta del club de fans Merodeador – ¡Ella es mucho mejor que tú! – entonces fue cuando Ashlee se levantó y le cruzó la cara con una sonora bofetada.

- No te atrevas a hablar así de alguien que tiene mucho más cerebro que tú. Y menos si es amiga mía. – dando por zanjada la conversación cerró la puerta y se sentó dejando a las Nancys (también las llamaban así, o Stacys Malibú XD) con la palabra en la boca.

El viaje transcurrió sin muchos incidentes más, salvo que lanzaron unos "simples Desmaius" a unos Slytherin que las molestaban. Y fueron a gritar un rato a los Merodeadores por hacer demasiado ruido en el compartimiento del lado (en realidad los chicos no hacían nada, pero como ellas se aburrían pues Kate y Ashlee molestaban a Sirius y Lily a James XD). Como decía, llegaron a Hogwarts sin ninguna pelea más.

Al bajar del tren se encontraron a Hagrid que llamaba a los de primero, mientras saludaba a los Merodeadores y a las chicas con los que se llevaba muy bien. Entonces empezó a llover a cántaros.

Como nadie quería mojarse empezó una avalancha para llegar el primero a un carruaje y llegar al castillo para comer. Entonces Remus empezó a gritar:

- ¡Dejad paso a los prefectos! – y así consiguió hacerse un hueco entre la multitud y escabullir a sus amigos. En ese momento Lily, Ashlee y Kate aprovecharon para colarse también, y cuando la gente les decía que se apartasen Lily gritaba con cara de psicópata:

- ¡SOY PREFECTA! – y la gente se apartaba asustada.

Al final de la sangrienta batalla, todos consiguieron un carruaje. Los Merodeadores subieron los cuatro en uno y las chicas en otro. Pero cuando parecía que iban a empezar a ir hasta el castillo, una chica entró y se sentó al lado de Kate. No era más ni menos que Brittany.

- ¿¡TÚ!? – gritó Kate – ¡Sal de aquí!

- No estoy sentada a tu lado porqué quiero. – le respondió cortante – no hay más carruajes libres. Tenía que escoger entre ir con vosotras o esperarme a que llegaran los otros carruajes y el pelo se me encrespara. – con esa frase tan célebre, la conversación se dio por terminada.

No hay que decir que el viajecito no fue demasiado… cómodo. Nadie hablaba, y eso era muy raro, ya que Kate era más pesada que una cotorra y no se callaba nunca. Pero pasaron todo el rato mirando hacia un lugar perdido en la memoria de cuando eran amigas.

Al llegar al precioso castillo todas pensaron: "Hogwarts, dulce hogar." Y Brittany bajó lo más rápido que pudo mientras ellas se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a presenciar la elección de alumnos del sombrero seleccionador. Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor se sentaron y una voz que provenía de la puerta las llamó.

- ¡Chicas! – era Nat. Nathaniel Lancaster era un chico alto, de pelo castaño oscuro que le llegaba por los hombros y unos ojos azul oscuro preciosos. Era un chico tranquilo (un poco loco como ellas también) y iba a Gryffindor con ellas. Había empezado a relacionarse más con las chicas un tiempo después de que Brittany las "traicionase" pero no por eso dejaba a sus amigos de apartados. Porque aunque a las chicas no les gustase, Nat era amigo de los Merodeadores. - ¡Qué alegría veros de nuevo! – dijo abrazándolas. - ¿Qué tal todo?

- Bien, bien… - respondió Kate – Sólo ha habido algunas cabezas cortadas en el tren… pero en el fondo bien – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Es que si no estoy con vosotras siempre la liáis… ¿Qué voy a hacer para que sentéis la cabeza? – dijo suspirando en plan broma.

- Aix… que graciosos eres siempre… - le dijo Ashlee con mirada resentida pero siguiéndole el juego – ¿Que tal te ha ido a ti?

- Ya os contaré… Vamos a sentarnos, que empieza la ceremonia de selección.

Cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron sentados en sus respectivas mesas, la puerta se abrió y una cuarentena de niños irrumpió en el Gran Comedor nerviosos por lo que les esperaba.

Cuando el sombrero hubo terminado su misteriosa canción, las cuatro casas irrumpieron en aplausos y empezó la selección. Después de que todos los niños estuvieran colocados y de que Lily dijera repetidamente "Tengo hambre", la cena apareció en los platos.

Luego de una larga comida, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y las sobras desaparecieron de los platos, dejando a Ashlee muy enfadada, ya que no se habían terminado la tarta, en cambio Lily tenía el pastel en la mano y este no desapareció. El director empezó a hablar.

- Queridos estudiantes, tengo que deciros ciertas normas que rigen esta escuela. – entonces se dedicó a echar el sermón como hacia cada año, y luego cambió de tema – Pero ahora tengo el honor de nombrar a los dos Premios Anuales del año: ¡James Potter! – James se levantó pomposamente y se dirigió hacia Dumbledore – y… ¡Liliane Evans! – pero Lily seguía con su pastel. Y sólo tenía eso en la cabeza. Al igual que Ashlee que se lo miraba de forma psicópata.

- ¡Dámelo! – chilló Ashlee intentando cogerlo.

- ¡No! – le decía Lily - ¡Es mío! – todo el Gran Comedor se las miraba muy sorprendido.

- Lily… - decía Kate con vergüenza – Lily…

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – le gritó – ¡Déjame comer en paz!

- Señorita Evans… - dijo Dumbledore – Ha sido nombrada Premio Anual. – de la impresión, a Lily le cayó el pastel de las manos, y entonces Ashlee aprovechó para robárselo y comérselo.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó Lily asombrada - ¿Y con ese? – dijo señalando a James.

- Me temo que sí. Así que si me hace el favor de subir aquí se les entregarán los premios.

Luego de la entrega, acompañaron a los pequeños y se encontraron las tres en su habitación dispuestas a recobrar energías para el día siguiente.

Y Lily se durmió pensando en ese primer día de curso que empezaba tan diferente. Potter no le había intentado pedir cuarenta y nueve veces y media para salir, si no que ¡Sólo lo había intentado cuarenta y nueve veces! Sí. Definitivamente ese curso no empezaba bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Es mi primer fic de los Merodeadores y debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de él. ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado?**

**Después de esta locura mía (iros acostumbrando ¬¬), pido… ¡Reviews! ¡Si por favor!**

**Ahora quería comentar lo de la Magia Antigua: en mis fics, la Magia Antigua es también llamada "Lotis"(sacado del cómic "Alice 19th" de Yuu Watase), son veinticuatro símbolos de los que cada uno tiene un poder, por ejemplo, en este capi hemos visto "Vimuk" significa liberación, viento, o alas. Si a alguien le interesa, en el próximo capítulo pondré una lista al final.**

**Lo último que quería comentar es el título del fic. **"Behind These Hazel Eyes"** es el nombre de una canción de Kelly Clarkson y significa "**Detrás de esos ojos castaños**" (para quién no lo haya pillado, los ojos de James). Y el título del capítulo será siempre el de una canción. **"Sweet home Alabama"** es el nombre de una canción de Jewel de la banda sonora de la película. Aunque lo he cambiado un poco para que quede mejor :P y signifique **"Hogwarts, dulce hogar"

**Si me dejáis 5 reviews tardaré dos semanas… y si me dejáis 10 sólo una. Y si tengo aún más pues… ¡muy muy muy pronto tendréis un nuevo capi:P Hasta el 2!**

**¡El sexto libro es muy chulo! Aunque aún no me lo he terminado ¬¬ Viva el 23/02/2006 xD que por eso pongo hoy el fic. ¡Bye!**

_**Lladruc**_


	2. Bad Day

**BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES**

**Capítulo 2 – **Bad Day

- ¡LILY! Me cago en… - gritaba una enfurecida Kate persiguiendo a Lily por toda la habitación.

- Venga Katy no te enfades si sólo ha sido un chapuzón _"Riiya"_ – decía Lily usando el Lotis para protegerse de los ataques de su amiga.

Para despertar a Kate, que era una dormilona de cuidado, había tirado un cubo lleno de agua congelada encima de su amiga, su enfado era comprensible.

- ¡Ash sal de la ducha! – seguía gritando Kate - ¡Me estoy cabreando!

La habitación era un caos. Kate aún gritaba y perseguía a Lily mientras esta se ponía la túnica y daba saltitos esquivando a su amiga. Ashlee seguía cantando en la ducha una canción romántica dirigida a su amor secreto sin enterarse que cuando saldría Kate se daría una buena ducha y luego la mataría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Venga chicas que llegaremos tarde! – decía Kate ya salida de la ducha y tranquila después de esa sesión de "yoga" que había realizado.

- Sus sesiones de yoga me matan… - decía Ashlee, y es que el yoga que Kate hacía no era ni más ni menos que tranquilizarse con ellas usando su "maravilloso" arte.

- ¿Pues para que hablas si ya estás muerta? – le contestó Lily riendo.

- Venga déjate de tonterías y vayamos a comer que mis reservas de chocolate están vacías – le dijo Ashlee.

- Que remedio… ¿Por qué me ha tocado a mi aguantar a estas dos locas? – dijo Lily entre lamentaciones.

Luego fueron a desayunar al Gran Comedor y seguidamente a su primera clase. Transformaciones. La profesora McGonagall les echó el rollo de que ese año tendrían los EXTASIS y que no debían dormirse en los laureles (cosa que estaban haciendo James y Sirius). Luego practicaron algunos hechizos de transformación de objetos inanimados a animados.

Pero James y Sirius se aburrían. Así que se dedicaron a incordiar a Lily y Kate que estaban sentadas delante suyo, para desgracia de ellas, y empezaron a tirarles papelitos en los que les decían cosas.

"Evans preciosa, sal conmigo. JP"

"Katy aráñame con tus afiladas garras grrrrr. SB"

Claro, ellas pillaron un cabreo monumental y con la varita les enviaron los papeles dentro de la boca con una contestación.

"Potter como me lo vuelvas a pedir te meto tu preciosa escoba por todos los orificios que tienes en el cuerpo y luego se la doy untada con mantequilla al calamar gigante para que se la coma. LE"

"¡BLACK! ¡Asqueroso! No me vuelvas a decir algo así porqué si no el arañazo irá destinado a ciertas partes que no quieres perder, ¿Me equivoco? KR"

En ese momento les llegó una notita de Ash que estaba sentada con Nat delante de ellas.

"¡No nos dejéis fuera de la conversación! ¿Que os dice el idiota de mi primo? Si queréis uso mis técnicas para hacerle sufrir… muajajajajajajaaj… Sí, ya sé que estoy como una cabra… Por cierto… Nat está muy raro… no me dice nada y me aburro… además está suspirando todo el rato y mira no se donde. AB"

Remus, que estaba sentado con Peter, envió un notita a Sirius y a James.

" Chicos… que Peter se ha dormido… ¡En la próxima clase te sientas tu con él James! Me aburro… ¿De que habláis con las chicas? Después decís que no sabéis porqué os odian… ¡Seguro que les decís cosas raras! Bueno contadme algo que si no os morderé. RL"

Kate y Lily le devolvieron la nota a Ashlee.

"¿Nat? No me había fijado… KR. Ya pero es que tu eres un poco palurdilla Kate, LE. ¡Ehhhh! ¡Serás borde niña! KR. Bueno… sería mejor que no discutiésemos y habláramos con Ash, LE. Sí tienes razón, KR. Pues chica tendríamos que investigar los males de Nat ¿no crees? LE. Yo opino lo mismo que Lils, KR. ¡Empieza la misión: IMN (Investigación de los Males de Nat)! LE & KR"

Ahora la nota iba de James y Sirius a Remus.

"¡Yo noooooooo! Si a caso el que se pondrá con Wormtail será Pad, JP. ¡Y un cuerno (sí, como tu cornamenta Prongs)! SB. ¿Además que quieres que te contemos? Estamos en medio de una "difícil" tarea de transformaciones, y no, no nos muerdas lobito. JP & SB.

Ashlee volvía a contestar a las chicas.

"Seréis locas… que no me entero de lo que decís… bueno McGonagall nos mira con mala cara así que "Fin de la Transmisión" AB"

Remus le tiró el papelito a la cabeza de Sirius haciendo que este soltara un ligero "¡Auch!" y lo recogiera.

"Seréis locos… que no me entero de lo que decís… bueno McGonagall nos mira con mala cara así que "Fin de la Transmisión" Por cierto, lo de la cabeza iba intencionado. RL"

El poco rato de clase que quedaba transcurrió rápido, y al terminar una voz les sacó de su mundo de felicidad.

- Señores Potter, Black's, Lupin, Evans y Raybrand están castigados por pasarse casi toda la clase enviándose notitas, así que después de cenar vayan al despacho del director.

Al salir de la clase Lily estalló.

- ¡Castigados! ¡El primer día! Y lo más preocupante, ¡La primera clase! – entonces se dedicó a ir dando patadas a todas las armaduras que había en el pasillo, y si había alguna persona, que se aguantase y recibiese su ataques.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Yo no estoy castigado! – dijo Nat alegre pero recibiendo las miradas rencorosas de todos - Mejor que nos vayamos… - dijo con cara asustada.

- Si… tienes razón – le apoyaron Kate y Ashlee.

- ¿Por qué? – les preguntó Sirius.

- Lily tiene uno de sus ataques… - le respondió Nat - ¡Corred! ¡Qué se salve quién pueda!

- ………………………………………………… - el silencio reinaba en el pasillo.

- Ya estoy más tranquila, ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Lily, pero su pregunta sólo fue oída por las paredes, y estas no le podían contestar - ¿Chicos? ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁIS?

Entonces empezó a correr por el pasillo y al doblar la esquina, los encontró a todos en la otra punta.

- No miréis atrás… - dijo Ashlee asustada - sólo corred… ¡Viene Lily!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo acabó en un baño de sangre, pero los seis chicos felices, después de cenar se dirigieron al despacho del director después de despedirse de Nat y desengancharse de las Barbies con mucho esfuerzo.

- ¿No habéis encontrado a Brittany muy extraña? – dijo James.

- Ay… ya sabes que para estas cosas yo no sirvo Prongs… - le contestó Sirius con cara de perrito.

- Padfoot, Padfoot… Tu no sirves ni para esto ni para nada – dijo Remus justo cuando empezaba a correr para escaparse de Sirius.

- No… - James consiguió pararles – Estaba distante… No la había visto nunca así…

- Pues nosotras sí - soltó Lily de repente –. Se pone así cuando no tiene claro lo que siente por alguien.

- Bueno Lilita, ya sabemos que eres una empollona y lo sabes todo pero ¿Podrías no meterte en conversaciones ajenas? – dijo Sirius con la pose más chula que le salió - _¡Empanada de Calabaza!_- dijo a la gárgola que vigilaba el despacho.

- ¿Y ese como sabe la contraseña? – les dijo Kate en voz baja a sus amigas.

- No se – respondió Ashlee -. ¡Pero lo averiguaremos! Todo lo que sea para joder a mi primito.

- ¿Me llamabas guapa? – dijo Sirius de repente.

- No hijo del Calamar Gigante – le contestó con una falsa sonrisa.

- Mi madre no es ni eso… es peor – la cara de Sirius se ensombreció y entonces entraron al despacho.

Todo estaba como ellos recordaban. Habían ido montones de veces a ese despacho, y era como si fuese su segunda Sala Común. Los Merodeadores iban castigados, pero ellas iban a hablar con Dumbledore de sus "dones". Bueno, Kate no quería porqué decía que si no Dumbly le impediría usarlos.

- Pasad, pasad… Me imaginaba que me haríais una "visita" pronto pero no tanto – les dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué habéis hecho ahora?

- Nada… - respondió Sirius con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato – Fueron ellas… nos molestaban en clase de Transformaciones y claro… nos tuvimos que defender…

- ¡Primito no te pases de la raya! – gritó Ashlee – Profesor Dumbledore – continuó ya más calmada –, ellos empezaron a tirarnos papeles, y nosotras respondimos. Así que creo que tenemos la culpa todos – al decir esto último cruzó miradas significativamente con alguien.

- Tiene razón señorita Black. Mañana por la noche volved aquí y hablaremos sobre vuestro castigo. Buenas noches.

Salieron en silencio del despacho y fueron hacia la Sala Común con los dos Black discutiendo.

- ¡Nos habríamos librado todos si me hubieras dejado hacer! – le gritó Sirius enfadado.

- ¡Y un cuerno! – le gritó ella con rabia - ¡Si acaso os habríais librado vosotros!

- Tu tramas algo… lo veo en tus ojos… se cuando un Black lo hace – cuando Sirius hubo dicho eso, Ashlee se puso más roja que un tomate y cogió a Kate y a Lily llevándoselas corriendo hacia la Sala Común.

- ¿Pero que te pasa Ash? – preguntó Kate extrañada – nunca te había visto así…

- ¿Tienes fiebre? – le dijo Lily – Estás muy roja.

- ¡Tengo sueño! Me voy a dormir – soltó de pronto sobresaltándolas.

- Esta chica es muy rara… - comentó Lily a Kate.

- Ya la conoces… - le respondió esta. Pero su vista se dirigió a otro lugar… un tapiz de la Sala que tenía un bulto que no paraba de moverse – Lils… parece que haya alguien… ¡Liándose! ¡Nunca lo he probado ahí detrás! – le dijo emocionada.

- Vamos a ver quién son – dijo Lily negando con la cabeza y aproximándose y destapó a los dos tortolitos. Pero sólo estaba… ¡Brittany Snow!

- ¡TÚ! ¡Siempre eres tú! ¡Y me jodes la fiesta! – le dijo Kate molesta – Además, ¿Dónde está el chico que estaba contigo?

- Eh… mmmmm… ¿Os creéis que ha desaparecido? – las dos chicas negaron con la cabeza – ¡Pues es la verdad! Ha desaparecido en medio de una llamarada…

- Sí, lo que tu digas – le dijo Kate -. Pero lo que importa es: ¿Quién era?

- ¡Y a ti que te importa cotilla! – y se fue corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

- ¿¡Cómo que cotilla? ¡Vuelve a bajar si tienes huevos! – gritó Kate dando saltos por la Sala Común.

- Kate, tu eres cotilla, admítelo. Y no, ella no tiene huevos… es una chica si no te habías fijado – por el comentario de Lily, Kate se enfadó mucho más y antes de que le atacase dijo - ¡Buenas noches! – y ella también se fue al dormitorio.

- ¿¡POR QUÉ HOY TODOS SALEN CORRIENDO? – Kate negó con la cabeza sin entenderlo y en ese momento entraron los Merodeadores – Mejor me voy a dormir que estoy reventada.

Estaba reventada porqué al ver a Sirius le había dado una buena tunda (sí, sus sesiones de "Yoga"), y este acabo en el suelo de la sala medio muerto siendo observado por la risita de James y un "¿Qué le has hecho ahora Pad?" de Remus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban esperando en las mazmorras que el profesor de pociones llegase a su clase. Lo vieron doblar la esquina y en seguida estuvieron dentro de clase. El profesor Slughorn, era un hombre de mediana edad, de cincuenta y pocos años. Era bajo y rechoncho, por eso había recibido el mote "Caldero humano", a pesar de que era muy buen profesor.

Encima de su mesa había un caldero, y delante de las mesas de los alumnos también.

- Haber… - dijo el profesor Slughorn, colocándose delante de la clase con su gran tripa que amenazaba con hacer saltar los botones de su túnica - He preparado unas cuantas pociones para que les echéis un vistazo, para ver si las conocéis. Cuando terminéis los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, tendríais que saber identificarlas. Aunque no las hayamos tratado aún en clase, seguro que habéis oído hablar de ellas. ¿Alguien me puede decir cuál es esta?

Señaló la que estaba delante la mesa de los Slytherin. Estaba llena de un liquido parecido al agua y nada más. Lily y Snape, que eran los enchufados del profe y los más expertos en la asignatura, se miraron con odio y levantaron la mano a la vez.

- Dígame señor Snape – dijo Slughorn señalándolo.

- Es Veritaserum, una poción incolora e inodora que obliga al que la bebe decir la verdad.

- ¡Muy bien! Diez puntos para Slytherin – aunque fuera el jefe de esa casa, trataba a los alumnos de otras igual. Y nunca favorecía a la suya -. ¿Y esta? – dijo señalando el caldero que había delante la mesa de los Ravenclaw.

La mano más rápida esta vez fue la de Sirius, que normalmente no destacaba mucho en esa asignatura.

- Es poción Multijugos, profesor – dijo seguro -. Como si no la hubiésemos usado nunca… - les dijo a James y Remus en voz baja (Peter no estaba porque había suspendido el T.I.M.O de pociones).

- ¡Ni más ni menos! Diez puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Y esta de aquí? – dijo refiriéndose a la que tenían delante los Gryffindor -. Dime Evans – dijo al ver que alzaba rápidamente la mano.

- ¡Es Amortentia! El filtro de amor más poderoso que existe. Se puede reconocer por las espirales que hace el vapor cuando sube. Y, en teoría, hace un olor diferente para cada persona depende de lo que nos atrae.

- ¡Excelente! Veinte puntos para Gryffindor por tan espléndida explicación. La Amortentia no crea amor de verdad, puesto que el amor es imposible de crear o de imitar. Sólo provoca deseo y obsesión. Seguramente es la poción más poderosa y más peligrosa que hay en esta clase. Bueno – terminó -, ya es hora de que empecemos.

- Profesor… - dijo una tímida chica de Hufflepuff – No nos ha dicho todavía lo que hay en ese caldero – continuó, señalando el que estaba encima de la mesa del profesor, el cual estaba lleno de un liquido parecido al oro fundido.

- ¡Anda! – dijo el profesor Slughorn como esperando que se lo preguntasen -. Tienes razón. Esta poción, chicos y chicas, es una curiosa poción llamada Felix Felicis.

Lily puso cara sorprendida y se tapo la boca con la mano para contener una exclamación.

- ¿Sabe lo que es señorita Evans? – le pregunto Slughorn a Lily que se moría de ganas de decirlo.

- Es suerte en forma liquida – dijo emocionada -. ¡Te hace tener suerte!

En ese momento toda la clase puso atención.

- Efectivamente, diez puntos mas para Gryffindor. Esta es una poción bien curiosa – dijo el profesor -. Es complicadísima de hacer, y peligrosísima si esta mal hecha. En cambio, elaborada correctamente, como esta, te permite conseguir todo lo que te propones… mientras el efecto dura, claro.

- ¡Entonces nos tomamos una cada día y la vida se vuelve de color rosa! – dijo James, y toda la clase rió.

- Se equivoca señor Potter. Si se toma demasiada, causa mareo, temeridad, imprudencia y un peligroso exceso de confianza – dijo Slughorn sabiamente -. De lo bueno no se tiene que abusar ya lo sabéis… Consumida en grandes cantidades es toxica; pero si la tomas dosificadamente, y muy de vez en cuando… ¡Bueno! Basta de cháchara – soltó de repente –. Esto, es lo que ofrezco como premio en esta clase.

Slughorn sostenía en la mano un pequeño recipiente con un liquido como el del caldero, oro fundido.

- Una botellita de Felix Felicis – dijo con cara alegre –. capaz de dar hasta doce horas de suerte. Os advierto, pero, que esta poción está prohibida en actividades competitivas, exámenes o elecciones. El que la gane, por tanto , solo la podrá usar en un día ordinario… ¡Y verá como se convierte en extraordinario! – continuo - ¿Qué cómo podéis ganarla? Pues preparando el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida. Como habrá mas de una persona que tendrá la poción bien preparada, y eso espero, los premios secundarios serán el resto de pociones… y ahora empezad.

Los alumnos se empezaron a poner nerviosos. Todos ansiaban esa preciada botellita con la que harían vete a saber que. Dentro de poco, la mazmorra ya estaba llena de extraños olores, y sólo unas pocas pociones tenían el color granate que correspondía a la fase intermedia de preparación. Una mano se alzó para indicar que ya había acabado.

- ¡Perfecto señor Snape! – gritó el profesor Slughorn – Espero que sabrá usar bien el gran premio – y le dio el botecito con el "oro fundido".

Lily ardió de rabia, y vió como Snape se dedicaba a anotar en el libro, o más bien dicho, escribir encima de los pasos a seguir, cosas que desde esa distancia no llegaba a ver…

Entonces terminó de hacer la poción y recibió la felicitación del profesor.

- Y bien Evans… ¿Qué poción de las tres que quedan querrías? – le dijo sonriente.

- Pues… - Lily dudó… la Amortentia no le serviría de mucho, ya que no le gustaba nadie (o eso creía). La poción Multijugos… ¿Para qué? Bueno, lo mejor sería escoger el Veritaserum, algo era algo… Ya le encontraría un uso – El Veritaserum profesor.

- Toma – dijo él llenando un pequeño frasco y dándoselo –. No lo uses contra los profesores… y si lo haces – le dijo bajito –, que no se enteren. Y los alumnos igual – y se fue a mirar pociones con una sonrisa.

- ¡Profesor! ¡He terminado! – dijo Nat emocionado –. Querría la Amo…

- ¡He terminado y quiero la Amortentia! – gritó James avanzándosele –. Lo siento Nat – dijo en voz baja –. Pero la necesito más que tú.

- Muy bien – dijo Slughorn –. Tome Potter – y le dio el frasquito de poción rosa fucsia –. Lancaster, se tendrá que quedar con la poción Multijugos – y le tendió el frasco con un liquido viscoso verde –. Se terminó la clase, por favor vayan saliendo.

Los Merodeadores salieron y empezaron a hablar en murmullos.

- Tendríamos que quitársela – dijo Sirius a los otros dos –. No merece tenerla un amargado como él. Además, no sabrá usarla correctamente.

- Como si tu la supieras usar muy bien Pad – le dijo Remus dándole unos golpecitos en los hombros.

- Siri-boy tiene razón – le apoyó James –. Nosotros le daremos mejor uso. Porqué la mía ya tiene un uso asignado.

- ¡Pues decidido! – dijo Sirius – ¡Iniciemos el plan TEPEFFDS!

- Sirius por favor habla en cristiano – le pidió Remus.

- ¿Por qué nunca me entiendes lobito? TEPEFFDS significa: Tomar En Préstamo El Felix Felicis De Snape – le contestó como si fuera lo más normal.

James y Remus se lo miraron con sorna.

- ¿No sería mejor llamarle REFFAS? – dijo Remus que como siempre era el inteligente del grupo – Lo de tomar en préstamo es mentira y no me gusta mentir – los otros dos le miraron con mala cara –. ¿Qué?

- Que REFFAS es muy bonito, pero dinos que quiere decir – le dijo James.

- Es que se os tiene que decir todo… ¡Si es muy fácil! Robar El Felix Felicis A Snape – y los miró sonriendo –. ¿A qué tengo estilo?

- Mejor vayamos a comer – dijo James –. Están locos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de todo un segundo día de clases, agotador por cierto, los seis fueron al despacho del director de nuevo, para que les explicase su castigo.

Entraron dentro pero no había nadie. Dumbledore debía estar aún cenando.

- Aún no hemos hablado con Nat sobre la conversación que tuvo con Dumbly – les dijo Ashlee a las dos en voz baja.

- Bueno, después lo hacemos – dijo Lily –. Babosas a las doce.

Y efectivamente Sirius y James se acercaban por su espalda.

- ¡Sois unos pesados! ¡Dejadnos en paz por una vez! – chilló Kate.

- Si, que haya paz – Dumbledore bajaba las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio –. Me he dormido… Pero ahora centrémonos en vuestro castigo.

Todos se sentaron.

- He tenido la magnifica idea de que podríais hacer una obra de teatro.

- ¿¡QUÉ? – chilló Lily – Hoy tengo un mal día… y ayer también lo tuve.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Buenas! No he tardado mucho ¿eh? Pero no os puedo prometer nada para el capítulo 3. Pero los reviews los quiero igual. ¡13! ¡Pero que montón! ¡Os quiero a todos! xD**

**Reviews: **

**LadyCornamenta: **Me alegro de que te guste! Mi primer review! La película que me dices no me suena… mmmm… ¿No sería la de "Chicas Malas"? Bueno no se . Hasta otra!

**Armelle Potter: **Tata! Wenu que no se que dirte perque te vec cada día y cla… espero que t'hagi agradat el cap. KiD 4eVer!

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: **Como me ha costado escribir tu nick! xD Me alegro de que te mole! Por cierto… no estoy loca sino loco! xD Besos!

**Morgana Black: **Me alegro de que te guste! Y si que están locas… pero es que yo también xD y ya se sabe… si el autor está un poco zumbao los personajes también!

**Serenity: **Divertiros es lo que quiero! Me alegro de que rías con mi fic! La magia antigua se irá viendo poco a poco, pero si te interesa está un poco más abajo.

**Evy Potter: **Weis amore! Wenu… k te fet cas i he actualitzat… y cla… no se que dirte perque te vec cada dia… només que llegeixis! Kisses pesiosa! P.D: Mira sota la teva contestació, hi ha una tia k se diu km tu!

**EstherRadcliffe: **Me alegro de que te guste este fic! He tenido mucho más éxito de lo que pensaba . y Lily… bueno… no tiene remedio xD hasta el próximo cap!

**Elizabeth Black Swann: **K no se k dirte… k te vec cada dia T.T y ademés no tens Internet… o sigui k no se km cony me deixaràs reviews… xo weno… tu llegeix! KiK 4eVeR

**Prongsaddicted: **Con que te mueres por los ojos de James… ¡Pues lo siento! Porque en mi fic son de Lily xD pero ya le preguntaré si te los deja… aunque es un poco celosa! Me alegro de que te guste! Y el romance no se cuando tardará… porque me tiene que salir la vena amorosa que sino… xD ByE!

**Laura Riddle: **Hi! Gracias! Ashlee está inspirada un una amiga mia… aunque es un poco distinta… Weno besos!

**Yvonne Lupin: **Wolas! ¿Cómo tu por aquí? Hacía tiempo que no nos "veíamos" porque vernos vernos… como que no xD Lily está muuuuuuy loca no sabes cuanto. Ya verás! El otro fic… buffff… es que no tengo ideas… me parece que lo borraré y pondré el 7º curso después del Principe mestizo con las cosas de mi fic… un poco cambiado claro. Besos!

**Alexandra Zabbini: **Wenas! Cuanto tiempo! Como no actualizo el otro fic… pues no te saludaba desde hace mucho! Ashlee a triunfado! Le gusta a mucha gente! La verdad es que está inspirado en una amiga (muy santita pero a veces muy loca). Lladruc es Canuto en el libro catalán, es que me gusta más.

**Kike Fénix Lupin: **Wenas Kike! Me alegro de que rieras tanto! El fic está echo para eso! Hasta otra!

**Si dejáis reviews firmados mejor, porque así los contestaré directamente con eso de "Reply" pero si no podéis ya contestaré los anonimos aquí (si no me dicen nada los administradores claro)**

**Respecto al capi… ya veis que se me va la cabeza y toda mi locura está dentro del fic. Pero yo soy así :P.**

**He dejado un poco de intriga jeje. Y ahora unos pequeños avances para el capi 3:**

**Se acabará de ver la estupenda idea de Dumbly.**

**Las chicas hablarán con Nat.**

**Habrá un ensayo.**

**Y como no se me ocurre nada más pues nada xD. Intentaré tardar una o dos semanitas ;) (si no están todos los reviews me enfadaré y tardaré más T.T)**

**Os dejo una lista con todos los Lotis, que ya irán saliendo y explicaré todo poco a poco.**

**LOTIS**

1. "Manou" Amor, afecto

2. "Paasa" Verdad, determinación, gratitud

3. "Dana" Agua, bendición

4. "Yl" "Fuego, pasión

5. "Saqua" Sabiduría, conocimiento, aprendizaje, comprensión

6. "Jetta" Lucha, justicia

7. "Riiya" Barrera, escudo

8. "Lana" Esperanza, alegría, gloria

9. "Alet" Contención, pureza, lógica

10. "Wido" Confianza, respeto

11. "Ruta" Voluntad, constancia

12. "Saat" Belleza, perfección, culminación

13. "Shibi" Calma, paz

14. "Jiiva" Recuperación, curación

15. "San" Amistad, compañero, círculo

16. "Kaala" Protección, espiritual y física

17. "Raj" Luz, sol

18. "Fola" Tiempo, eternidad, conexión

19. "Langu" Valor, acción, coraje

20. "Utey" Despertar, observar

21. "Shet" Vida, destino

22. "Sama" Camino, posibilidad

23. "Vimuk" Liberación, viento, alas

24. "Yug" Vegetación, crecimiento

**Se que aún así todavía no queda muy claro pero lo he puesto para que sepáis lo que significa cada uno. **

**La canción de este capi es "**Bad Day**" (**Mal Día**) de Daniel Powter.**

**Chao!**

_**Lladruc**_


	3. Things I'll Never Say

**BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES**

**Capítulo 3 – **Things I'll Never Say

- He tenido la magnifica idea de que podríais hacer una obra de teatro.

- ¿¡QUÉ? – chilló Lily – Hoy tengo un mal día… y ayer también lo tuve.

- No diga eso señorita Evans… - le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

- ¿Nos lo podría explicar mejor profesor? – dijo Remus intrigado, pues una de sus facetas ocultas era que de pequeño iba a actuar (como árbol o piedra).

- Simplemente eso, vuestro castigo será representar una obra de teatro – les explicó contento –. Más bien dicho, dos.

- Cada vez más… – dijo Lily aterrada, no le gustaba ni actuar ni cantar en público – ¡Moriremos todos!

Dumbledore hizo aparecer una taza de té y se la dio a Lily para que se calmase.

- Tendréis que realizar una para Navidad, no demasiado elaborada pues sólo tenéis un trimestre para prepararla; y otra un poco más bien realizada para la fiesta de Graduación de séptimo. Podéis escoger las que queráis y hacerlo a vuestra manera, y si necesitáis material me lo pedís y os autorizaré para ir a Hogsmeade. Si queréis que alguien os ayude se lo pedís. Me parece que esto es todo… podéis iros a vuestra Sala Común.

Mientras iban hacia la torre de Gryffindor (después de haber calmado a Lily) empezaron a debatir la obra que harían.

- ¡La Sirenita! No me digáis que no está buena con sus dos conchitas… Katy tu lo harías de fábula… – dijo Sirius riendo.

Al oír eso Kate empezó a perseguir a Sirius por el pasillo mientras los otros seguían comentando lo que podrían hacer sin hacer caso al comentario de Sirius.

- Tendríamos que hacer algún cuento, como ha dicho Dumbledore no tiene que estar muy elaborada – dijo Remus.

- ¿Qué no es un cuento la Sirenita? – dijo Sirius cuando pasaba por su lado corriendo con Kate detrás gritando cosas que son mejor no decir. Todos negaron con la cabeza… Sirius era así, y Kate también.

- ¿Y por qué no la Bella Durmiente? – añadió Ashlee. Todos lo aceptaron con la cabeza.

- ¿Pues ahora tendríamos que repartir los papeles no? – dijo James imaginándose que él sería el príncipe y besaría a la princesa dormida Lily.

- ¿Pero con seis seremos bastantes? – preguntó Remus viendo como Kate seguía persiguiendo a Sirius.

- A ver – dijo Lily –, para empezar como todos sois unos estupendos magos no se si sabréis de que va la Bella Durmiente. Ni cuales serían los personajes principales – alzó la mano y se puso a contar –. La princesa, el príncipe, el rey y la reina, las tres Hadas y la Bruja mala. Ocho. Se lo pedimos a Nat.

- Y a Brittany – añadió James crispando a la pelirroja –. A Peter no que nos lo estropearía todo.

- Y al Papa de Roma ya de paso – dijo Kate pasando por su lado y molestada al oír que Brittany los ayudaría.

- Pues ya está – dijo Remus –, ahora se lo decimos y un día quedamos y nos repartimos los papeles. Por cierto… ¡El último en llegar a la Sala Común busca los guiones!

La carrera hacia allí empezó, y Lily, que era una lenta de cuidado sin su dosis de chucherías, se quedó regazada jadeando (por el cansancio ¬¬). Al llegar al retrato vio que James también estaba allí sin haber entrado. Y justo cuando ella entraba, él también lo hizo. Por lo que al final les tocó buscarlo entre los dos, muy a pesar de Lily y James muy feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Nat! – gritó Lily persiguiendo al susodicho al salir del Gran Comedor después de cenar, Kate y Ashlee iban detrás – ¿Podemos hablar contigo un segundito?

- Bueno serán bastantes pero da igual – dijo Kate con su toque gracioso.

- Mejor que vayamos a nuestra habitación… - dijo Ashlee viendo como la gente intentaba escuchar lo que decían.

"Que raras están las chicas…" pensó Nat "¿Por qué tienen que querer hablar conmigo precisamente cuando he quedado?"

Al llegar a la habitación, la cerraron por dentro, sentaron a Nat en una silla que estaba en el centro y se colocaron las tres en frente suyo con pose amenazadora, pero en seguida la cambiaron no empezarían con el interrogatorio.

- Aún no nos has contado lo que te dijo Dumbledore – le dijo Lily.

- ¡Tienes razón! Se me olvidó por completo – dijo él riendo.

- Pues anda cuenta, cuenta – le animó Ashlee.

- A ver… - empezó.

**.:FLASH BACK:.**

_Estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore sentado delante de su escritorio esperando a que bajase de su dormitorio, observaba la multitud de objetos que tenía el director en le despacho. Objetos de formas extrañas que emitían pequeños silbidos y emanaban extraños olores y humos._

_- Y bien Nathaniel – dijo Dumbledore bajando por la escalera –, ¿De qué querías hablarme?_

_- Verá señor… es que es complicado – dijo nervioso._

_- Tranquilo yo te escucho._

_- Pues mire… des de pequeño, tenía magia como el resto de niños. Pero puedo usar otro tipo de magia sin necesidad de usar la varita. No son hechizos ni nada parecido, si no es algo que… no se como decirlo. _

_- Bueno… lo que está claro es que no eres un chico normal. Debes tener es poder, ese don, des de que naciste, ¿Me equivoco?_

_- No, señor._

_- ¿Quizá es una herencia familiar? ¿Un poderoso antepasado?_

_- La verdad es que no se mucho de mi familia. La familia de mi madre la conozco, pero la de mi padre no. Ya que él murió justo cuando yo nací. Mi madre nunca ha hablado mucho de él, y no se nada…_

_- Sospecho que podría tratarse de algún legado por parte paterna. No sabría decirte cuál, pero si me enseñaras que poderes posees…_

_Nat se levantó de la silla y sacó la varita creando una especie de muñeco. Levantó la mano y lanzó dos bolas de fuego que impactaron en el muñeco abrasándole al instante. Creó más muñecos de esos y los fue destruyendo con rayos, llamaradas y ondas explosivas. _

_Se percibía un poder oscuro, una aura malvada y dos ojos de un color azul ennegrecido que lanzaban destellos de rabia hacia esos muñecos._

_Sin avisar, Dumbledore le lanzó un hechizo, y él inconscientemente levantó las manos creando una especie de muro de fuerza de llamas negras y rojizas._

_- Bien, siéntate. _

_- Esa barrera… no la había creado nunca…_

_- Tienes que aprender a controlar tus poderes… y dominarlos mucho mejor. Creo que tendría que investigar un poco, y si puede ser… no los uses. Por tu propio bien._

_Con esas palabras de Dumbledore, salió de la sala y se perdió por los pasillos pensando en las palabras del sabio director._

**.:FIN FLASH BACK:.**

- Y eso es todo. Supongo que ya me avisará cuando sepa algo – dijo Nat cuando acabó la explicación.

- Que raro… bueno ya te dirá algo y nos cuentas, pero nosotros también podemos investigar – dijo Lily pensativa.

- Bueno, tengo un poco de prisa… así que…

- ¿Cómo que prisa? Aún no hemos acabado – le dijo Ashlee con una mirada malvada.

- ¿Qué? – dijo él.

- Ay Naty, Naty… - comenzó Kate.

- Kate no me vuelvas a llamar así – le contestó enfadado. Primero le obligaban a quedarse allí, y segundo, ¡Le llamaban Naty!

- Bueno mi señor Nathaniel – le dijo haciendo una reverencia –. Perdóneme por favor.

- Kate cierra tu bocaza y déjanos hacer a Lily y a mí – le dijo Ashlee.

Después de un gruñido de Kate empezó el interrogatorio.

- Nat, Nat, Nat… - dijo Lily con una falsa sonrisa en la boca – ¿Sabes que te queremos mucho, no? Pues dinos… ¿Dónde estás últimamente? ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿A mi? – preguntó él nervioso – Nada. ¿Qué quieres que me pase?

Las tres entornaron los ojos.

- ¿Pero para que os tengo que contar lo que hago? Dónde estoy, con quién estoy…

- ¿Con quién? – preguntó Ashlee alzando las cejas – Huy, huy, eso cambia las cosas. Con que ahora has quedado…

Nat se puso más rojo que un tomate.

- ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡No os metáis en mi vida privada!

- Tranqui Nat, no seas borde – le dijo Kate.

- ¡Ni tranqui ni nada! – y desapareció en medio de una llamarada.

- Veo que ya empieza a dominar mucho mejor sus poderes… - dijo Lily suspirando.

- ¡Jolines! ¡Yo eso no lo sé hacer! – se quejó Kate mientras Lily y Ashlee empezaban a reír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Lily amor mío! – gritaba james mientras perseguía a la pelirroja.

- Potter, como vuelvas a llamarme así – dijo Lily apretando los puños –, te castro. ¿Me entiendes? – e izo un grotesco movimiento para que lo comprendiera.

- Perfectamente – le contestó tapándose las partes nobles –. Te quería comentar un cosa… Ya que nos tocó a nosotros hacerlo, ¿No deberíamos buscar el guión de la obra?

- Por una vez tienes razón Potter, le pediré a la profesora Combs (Estudios Muggles) si tiene la obra de teatro – le dijo ella a James con descaro –. No te saldrás con la tuya tan fácilmente.

- Mierda… – susurró James cuando la pelirroja desaparecía escaleras arriba.

Lily llegó a la clase de Estudios Muggles en el quinto piso y entró después de haber llamado.

- Profesora, ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

- Si claro Evans, pasa, pasa – dijo con una sonrisa –. ¿Qué querías?

- ¿Tiene guiones de obras de teatro muggles? – preguntó amablemente, ella asintió – ¿Tiene el de la Bella Durmiente?

- ¡Ay pues este no bonita! – le contestó – Pero si tengo la Sirenita, y otros… ¿Evans?

Al oír eso Lily había salido corriendo. La profesora Combs cuando te cogía era una paparra difícil de despegar.

Encontró a James en la Sala Común.

- Tu, bicho, ven conmigo a hablar con Dumbledore.

Se encaminaron hacia allí.

- ¿Qué pasa Lily?

- Evans para ti.

- Pues eso, ¿Qué pasa Evans? – dijo él remarcando el apellido, y sin saber porqué, eso afectó a Lily.

- Le pediremos a Dumbledore que nos deje ir a Londres.

- ¿Para qué? – le dijo insolente.

- Para encontrar el guión. La profesora Combs no lo tiene.

James sonrió para sus adentros.

- Muy bien – susurró él.

- ¿Decías algo? – dijo Lily.

- No…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un sábado en Londres era agobiante. La gente corriendo de aquí para allá, las chicas mirando la ropa como posesas, los verduleros y verduleras gritando a pleno pulmón "¡Verduras frescas!", y los hombres que cargaban con la compra de sus parejas. En fin, un hervidero de gente.

En medio de todo ese follón, una cabellera pelirroja iba caminando ágilmente entre la gente mientras uno de esos chicos cargados de bolsas le seguía como podía.

- ¡Aquí! – gritó la chica parándose delante de una libreria extraña.

Lily y James habían ido a Londres con el permiso de Dumbledore, y como ya tenían el carné de aparición llegaron fácilmente desde Hogsmeade.

Era una librería no muy grande, cargada de polvo y sin demasiada luz natural. Un hombre viejo estaba sentado cerca de la puerta.

- ¿En que puedo servirles?… ¿Lily? ¿Eres tu? – preguntó el hombre con un brillo en los ojos.

- ¡Si! – gritó emocionada la chica.

- ¿Cómo tu por aquí? – dijo el anciano – Tenía entendido que estabas interna en una escuela no se donde…

- Verás Henry… es que tengo que hacer una obra de teatro y necesito el guión…

- Y has pensado a pedirlo a tu librero favorito, ¿Me equivoco? – le dijo sonriendo.

- No – lo contestó Lily también con una sonrisa –, necesitaría el guión de la Bella Durmiente, ¿Lo tienes?

- Si, lo tengo por ahí escondido. Cuando vuelva me presentas a tu "amigo".

Cuando el hombre se fue al almacén, James empezó a hablar.

- ¿Dónde me has traído? – dijo con la cara tapada por todas las bolsas que llevaba.

- Es una librería a la que venía mucho de pequeña… me trae muchos recuerdos – dijo mirando todos los rincones del lugar.

- Ya veo como te has quedado… una loca de los libros – dijo James, pero entre dos paquetes pudo ver la cara asesina de Lily y se calló.

- Aquí tienes Lily… y bien, ¿Quién es este apuesto muchacho? – dijo con una mirada significativa.

- Es… un compañero de clase, James Potter. Le ha tocado acompañarme.

- Ya, claro. Bueno Lily, que tengas un buen día.

- ¿Cuánto es? – le dijo ella sacando la cartera.

- Para ti nada mujer.

- No, quiero pagarlo.

- Bueno como quieras.

Cuando hubieron salido de la tienda fueron al cine, ya que Lily había insistido a aprovechar que Dumbledore les había dejado estar todo el día en Londres y que aún no era ni la hora de comer. Luego de ir al cine fueron a comer en un restaurante caro (pagaba James con dinero que habían cambiado en Gringotts), y luego a comprar más (también por insistencia de Lily). Al final tuvieron que reducir varias bolsas con magia y meterlas dentro de otras.

Después llegaron a una feria. Hacia tiempo que Lily no iba a ninguna, y estaba muy emocionada al poder ir. Se dedicaron a ir de aquí para allá y subiendo en alguna atracción que había.

Luego llegaron a un tenderete de esos en los que se dispara para conseguir los premios.

- Potter, consígueme ese osito tan cuco – dijo Lily señalando una gran oso que cogía un corazón.

- ¿Cómo? Yo no sé usar estas cosas muggles, ¡Hazlo tú!

- ¿Quieres que te odie aún más Jamsie? ¿A qué no? Pues hazlo, y pagas tu.

James se paso media hora disparando (y gastando dinero) sin conseguir el preciado osito que quería la pelirroja. Había conseguido miles de cosas, que Lily iba metiendo en las bolsas hasta que al final, de un golpe de suerte James consiguió al oso.

- ¡Gracias Potter! No te insultaré tan a menudo – le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Pues ahora me podrías hacer un favor tu a mi? – dijo con cara de niño bueno – ¿Te subes a la noria conmigo?

- ¿¡Qué? ¡Qué te lo has creído!

- Eres una mala persona – dijo James a punto de llorar (de broma claro) –. Yo consigo todo eso para ti, y tu ahora no quieres subir conmigo…

- Vale, vale… – le dijo Lily – Haremos lo que tu dices.

James muy contento y Lily un poco asqueada subieron a la noria, que era una de esas tan cutres con corazoncitos por todas partes que brillaban con colores rosados, o sea, para enamorados.

Estaban en la parte más alta, cuando Lily apretó sin querer el corazón que cogía el oso y se oyó "Te quiero". James se la quedó mirando.

- Lily…

- ¿Qué Potter? – dijo mirándolo con esa mirada que sólo le lanzaba a él.

- Te quiero. Dime la verdad, dime que me quieres, que me amas.

- ¿Tu estás tonto? – le dijo chillando – Te quiero y te amo son cosas que nunca te diré.

- Eso ya lo veremos – le dijo, y cuando estaban bajando del compartimiento la besó. Fue un beso suave, que dejaba ver el amor que sentían, pero Lily se apartó.

- ¡Imbécil! – y se fue corriendo.

James no la siguió, sino que fue a un lugar apartado para aparecerse en Hogsmeade. Supuso que Lily haría lo mismo, así que se encaminó hacia Hogwarts y dejó todo lo que habían comprado a Kate y Ashlee para después subir a su habitación murmurando "Soy un imbécil".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde ese beso que le había hecho sentir miles de sensaciones, Lily evitaba a James.

Respirar el mismo aire que él era una cosa que hacia que Lily se enloqueciera más de lo normal, y en clase le cogían ataques y se iba corriendo y gritando (después el profesor la castigaba eso si). A todo eso James disfrutaba a su manera, porque veía que la pelirroja estaba así por él.

Pero no pudo posponer su encuentro por mucho tiempo. Un día quedaron los ocho para repartir los papeles que harían en la obra, Lily dijo que se encontraba mal, pero Kate y Ashlee la sabotearon con una gran bolsa de dulces de Honeydukes y al final fue con ellas y los demás a una aula que les había prestado Dumbledore para ensayar.

Al entrar hubo un cruce de miradas brutal, los Merodeadores (sin Peter) y Brittany ya estaban allí, y cuando entraron las chicas y Nat la tensión se podía cortar como un hilo. James y Lily no fueron los únicos que se miraron significativamente. Dos personas también lo hicieron disimuladamente.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Remus para romper el hielo – ¿Cómo nos repartimos los papeles?

- Es que hay un problema… – dijo Lily – Somos cuatro chicas y cuatro chicos, pero en la obra son seis chicas y dos chicos. Y nos olvidamos del narrador.

- Por el narrador no hay problema, seguro que encontraremos a alguien – dijo Ashlee.

- Si – continuó Lily –, y para los personajes que no hablan podemos usar algún hechizo de transfiguración – dirigió su mirada hacia Sirius y James sin poder evitar colorarse.

- Pues hagámoslo así: – aportó Nat – Cada uno tendrá las mismas opciones para hacer cualquier papel – sacó un papel y lo partió en ocho trozos, escribiendo en cada uno el nombre del personaje, doblándolo y metiéndolo en una pequeña cajita. Sacudió un rato la cajita y cada uno sacó un papelito gritando después:

¡¡¡NO! – cinco gritos diferentes resonaron en la sala. Luego Nat escribía en un papel lo que le tocaba a cada uno.

**REPARTO DE PERSONAJES DE **

"**La Bella Durmiente"**

**Princesa Aurora: **Sirius Black

**Príncipe: **Ashlee Black

**Rey: **Nathaniel Lancaster

**Reina: **Brittany Snow

**Hada Sol: **James Potter

**Hada Luna: **Remus Lupin

**Hada Estrella: **Lily Evans

**Bruja Mala: **Katherine Raybrand

- ¿¡Por qué? – gritó Sirius – No lo entiendo… todas las desgracias me ocurren a mi. ¡Soy la princesa! ¡Y mi prima el príncipe! ¡Yo me tiro de la torre de Astronomía!

- Tranquilo Sirius, me parece que a nadie le gusta su papel.

- A mi me da igual – dijeron Nat, Lily y Brittany.

Los otros cinco los miraron con mala cara.

- Quiero cambio. Y lo quiero ahora. ¿Me veis a mi de príncipe? – dijo Ashlee con cara enfadada. Todos se lo imaginaron y empezaron a reír como unos locos – ¡No os riáis!

- Bueno – dijo Kate limpiándose las lágrimas –, a mi tampoco me disgusta tanto si lo pienso bien. ¿Empezamos o qué?

Empezaron a ensayar. No lo hacían de primera, ni mucho menos. Porque a la mínima se echaban a reír y eso los desconcentraba.

- ¡Venga! – dijo Lily enfadada – ¡Volvamos a empezar la escena otra vez!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando ya llevaban un tiempo con los ensayos…

- Esta obra es muy aburrida… – sentenció Sirus – ¿No lo podríamos cambiar un poquito?

- Por una vez tienes razón Black – le apoyó Kate –. ¿Por qué no le añadimos un poquito de acción?

- ¡Propuesta aprobada! – dijeron todos.

- Dumbly se quedará con la boca abierta, ya veréis – dijo Lily con una sonrisa en la boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Lladruc ya está aquí! ¿Qué tal el capi? No se… a mi no me ha convencido mucho pero espero muy ilusionado vuestras opiniones (o sea, reviews)…**

**Quería decir una cosa de la que me olvidé el capi anterior. El trozo ese en que están en clase de pociones lo he sacado del sexto libro (para que no me acuséis de plagiador) cambiando algunas cosillas.**

**¿Dónde está la gente? Falta gente que me dejó review en el primer capi, pero en el segundo no lo hicieron. Bueno, a ver este…**

**Sé que el domingo contesté dos reviews con lo de "Reply", y no publiqué. Pero es que no se que le pasaba al servidor que no me dejaba hasta hoy.**

**Contestación de los reviews anónimos:**

**Alexandra Zabbini: **Buenas! Si que es alucinante convivir con ella… principalmente porque es muy loca. Y cuando le entra la crisis del chocolate… bufff xD Por cierto, sabes que te dije que "Lladruc" era "Canuto" en catalán? Pues no es del todo así, no es que sea la traducción literal, sino que es el mote de Sirius, en español significaría "Ladrido". Es que me expresé mal xD. Besos para ti también!

**Vero Potter: **Me alegro de que te guste! Principalmente es una historia de humor, así que si no hiciera reír vamos mal xD pero también habrá romance (si me viene la vena) y mucha aventura, con Tito Voldy y tal. Besos!

**Kike Fénix Lupin: **La obra… Bueno… no se verá hasta Navidad porqué si pongo algún ensayo ya no tendrá gracia :P Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Ya se que no he actualizado pronto xD

**Morgana Black: **Bueno, la obra ya la has visto xD un poco ida si que estás ¬¬ pero yo también :P bueno los Lotis son para la gente que quiera saber un poquito más pero no pasa nada. Bye!

**Laura Riddle: **Tu un poco tarde… pero yo mucho! es que este capi no lo tenía muy claro y por eso he tardado. Espero que para el 4 no tarde tanto! Besos!

**Julie Black-8: **Weis Julie! Wenu… km k sempre te vec no se k dirte, xo nomes te dic k deixis review xD. Ews!

**Weno, weno, weno… Espero no tardar para el próximo cap, pero eso si, quiero 13 reviews! Si son más pues mejor xD**

**Avances del capi 4:**

**- Se dirá "**I Didn't Steal Your Boyfriend**", así que tendrá algo que ver con novios.**

**- Se verá una extraña clasificación.**

**- Habrá un beso.**

**La canción de este capi es "**Things I'll Never Say**" (**Cosas que nunca diré**) de Avril Lavigne.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Elizabeth Black Swann ya que el pasado sábado 25 de Marzo cumplió quince añitos.**

**Bye!**

_**Lladruc**_


	4. I Didn't Steal Your Boyfriend

**BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES**

**Capítulo 4 – **I Didn't Steal Your Boyfriend

Septiembre acababa y Octubre llegaba trayendo con él el frío de los meses de otoño.

Los ensayos seguían, con las nuevas aportaciones de "acción" y las discusiones ocasionales que surgían entre los actores. Un ejemplo: la escena del beso. Ashlee se acercaba lentamente sin intención de besar a su primo, pero el muy tonto empezaba a gritar y nunca salía bien. Así que todos los demás idearon un plan para que durante la representación no lo echase todo a perder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué chicas, nos vamos a Hogsmeade? – preguntó Kate a sus amigas, que estaban haciendo el vago en la habitación.

- ¡Si! – dijo enseguida Ashlee – Que me estoy aburriendo.

- ¿Y si nos pillan? ¡Nos van a castigar! – dijo Lily con la vena responsable.

- Si así lo quieres… te forzaremos a venir – dijo Kate cogiendo la bolsa de dulces de Lily y arrojándola por la ventana.

- Me parece – dijo Ashlee siguiéndloe el juego a Kate –, que tienes que llenar tus reservas… y para eso tienes que ir a Honeydukes.

- Y por si lo has olvidado – continuó Kate con una sonrisa de victoria –, Honeydukes está ni más ni menos que en Hogsmeade.

- Me rindo… no hay quién pueda con vosotras.

- ¡Bien! – gritaron las dos.

Salieron sin hacer mucho revuelo y se encaminaron al pasillo del tercer piso. Se acercaron a la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta, y cuando vieron que no había nadie Ashlee sacó la varita y le dio unos golpes a la estatua murmurando _"Dissendium"_.

Después del trayecto hacia la bodega de Honeydukes, subieron a la tienda y Lily empezó a comprar y comprar quilos de dulces. Ashlee también compró, necesitaba chocolate. Kate se lo miraba todo con recelo. Calorías y más calorías para su cuerpo perfecto. Aunque tampoco engordaba si comía dulces.

Lily seguía comprando y las otras dos estaban esperando fuera a que terminase. Lo que vieron las dejó heladas. La profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore estaban cerca suyo. Kate empezó a correr calle arriba, y Ashlee tomó una calle paralela no muy concurrida. Resultado: las tres separadas.

Lily salió de la tienda con el bolso a punto de estallar.

- ¿Chicas, dónde estáis? – preguntó preocupada. Pero enseguida se dio cuanta de la presencia de los profesores y también empezó a correr. Aunque alguien más se añadió en su huida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.­-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus, James y Nat habían ido a Hogsmeade a comprar algunas cosas en Zonko's para su próxima broma. Sirius se había quedado en el castillo porque tenía que "estudiar". Vete a saber lo que hacía en realidad.

Como no había mucha gente, no tardaron demasiado, y ya que tenían todo el domingo libre, querían aprovechar. Fueron a Las Tres Escobas a tomar un poco de hidromiel, ya que Remus no les dejaba tomar whisky de fuego.

Al salir de la taberna todo su felicidad desapareció. Dumbledore y McGonagall estaban cerca suyo. Así que, ¿Qué hicieron? Pues correr, claro. Pero cada uno en una dirección.

Remus fue por una calle no tan transitada. Nat siguió corriendo calle arriba. Y James empezó a correr junto a otra persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.­-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate había llegado hasta la plaza del pueblo y se había sentado a reposar un poco. Entonces oyó unos pasos apresurados que iban hacia allí.

- Mierda, no imaginaba que Dumbly me perseguiría – dijo escondiéndose detrás de un árbol de gran tronco. Asomó un poco la cabeza para ver donde estaba el director y vió a otra persona –. ¡Nat! ¡Ven a esconderte aquí!

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – le preguntó cuando se hubo escondido con ella.

- Es que Dumbledore venía corriendo hasta aquí… y no quería que me viese… me he separado de Lils y Ash – le contestó.

- Yo me he separado de Remus y James – le dijo Nat –, y no era Dumbledore el que venía corriendo, sino yo.

- Ufff… nos hemos salvado… – lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa – Tengo una idea. ¡Serás el carga bolsas! ¡Vamos a comprarme ropa!

- Dios mío… – dijo el chico mirando hacia el cielo – ¿Qué he hecho para merecerme esto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.­-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus siguió corriendo y corriendo sin mirar por donde iba, hasta que llegó al linde del bosque cercano al pueblo. Había una pendiente de hierba en la que te daban ganas de estirarte y arriba de la pequeña colina estaba el bosque.

Cerca suyo había estirada una chica. Ashlee. Remus se sentó a su lado y estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, sólo oyendo la brisa refrescante que soplaba en esos momentos.

- ¿Es qué no piensas decir nada? – le preguntó ella sin girarse a mirarlo.

- Se está bien en silencio escuchando el viento… y no es un silencio incomodo, ni mucho menos – dijo con su voz tranquila, Ashlee se giró y lo miró.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le dijo ella.

- Que estoy a gusto contigo, tranquilo… no sé… – al decirlo, seguía mirando hacia un punto lejos en el horizonte - ¿Puedo contarte algo?

- Si, claro – le contestó ella visiblemente impaciente por saber lo que le quería decir Remus.

- ¿Sabes lo qué es estar todo el día pensando en alguien? – le dijo Remus mirándole fijamente – pero que no puedes estar con ella porque es como… una persona inaccesible, más bien dicho, de tu mejor amigo…

- ¿Cómo…? – le preguntó Ashlee, se había quedado a cuadros.

- Nada, déjalo… tonterías mías – dijo levantándose de golpe –, voy a Honeydules, quiero chocolate.

- Yo tengo – dijo Ashlee ofreciéndole una tableta de chocolate.

- Gracias – le dijo cogiendo lo que le daba y volviéndose a sentar. Y siguieron así, en silencio, hasta que los dos juntos y comiendo chocolate volvieron al castillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡No! ¿Por qué tengo que encontrarme precisamente a ese energúmeno justamente en este momento? ¡Me estoy escapando! ¿Por qué tiene que ser Potter?" pensaba Lily mientras corría.

"¡Bien! ¡Qué suerte tengo! ¡Me estoy escapando con nada más ni nada menos que mi amada Lily Evans!" pensaba James corriendo a su lado.

Lily aceleró (las chuches le daban mucha fuerza xD) y dejó a James muy atrás, y el pobre tuvo que acelerar mucho para alcanzarla.

- ¿Te escapas de mi Evans? – le preguntó cuando la hubo alcanzado.

- ¡No te me acerques Potter! – le gritó sin parar de correr.

- ¿Pero que te he hecho yo para que me trates así? – le dijo James enfadado.

- ¡¡¡Me besaste! – chilló enfurecida – ¿¡O es qué te has olvidado, don Potter-me-beso-con-la-primera-que-pasa?

Y así siguieron, discutiendo durante mucho rato hasta llegar al linde del bosque donde habían dos personas más hablando tranquilamente, no como ellos, y se acercaron al ver que eran Remus y Ashlee. Pero ellos se fueron antes que pudieran alcanzarlos, así que los siguieron y volvieron al castillo intentando alcanzarles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Podemos volver al castillo por favor? – dijo una voz que surgía entre las bolsas de ropa que cargaba Nat.

- Es que tengo que ir a buscar a las chicas… seguro que se han perdido sin mi – le dijo como si fuera verdad.

- Yo diría que se pierden cuando tu estás – susurró muy bajito.

- ¿Decías algo? – dijo con voz fría Kate.

- Decía que yo me voy al castillo, que los chicos ya deben haber vuelto, y te dejo las bolsas en tu habitación.

- Adiós mala persona que me deja aquí tirada – dijo Kate con falsa tristeza. Nat negó con la cabeza (que no se le veía) y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.­-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había pasado un buen rato buscando a las chicas por todo el pueblo pero no había habido suerte y no las encontró. Asomó la cabeza por encima del agujero que había dejado la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta y no vio nadie en el pasillo, así que salió rápidamente y la volvió a cerrar. No esperaba encontrarle precisamente ahí.

- ¿Qué hacías en Hogsmeade Katy? – le susurró en la oreja tomándola desprevenida.

- ¡Black! – gritó girándose sorprendida –. ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

- Haber si no podré ir por un pasillo cuando estás tu en él.

- Pues no – le respondió seca –. Me pone mala respirar el mismo aire que tu.

- No digas tonterías. Si te mueres por mi – le dijo con una de sus fabulosas sonrisas. Kate puso cara sarcástica.

- ¡Ni loca! Tengo al chico que quiera, ¿para qué te querría a ti?

- Podría decirte lo mismo – le contestó descaradamente –, pero… pensándolo bien… nunca he probado los labios de una chica diez…

Kate no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sirius la besó con toda su pasión, y ella, como buena seductora, correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad. Fue un beso salvaje, en el que sintieron miles de sensaciones desconocidas para ellos. Fue como si una corriente eléctrica les hubiese pasado por todo el cuerpo. Cuando sus manos empezaron a tocar algo más que el cuello o la espalda del otro, desabrochando botones y sacando corbatas, alguien los interrumpió.

- ¿¡QUÉ HACES BESÁNDOTE CON MI NOVIO? – gritó la chica, que era una Barbie Girl de Hufflepuff – ¡No me robes el novio!

- Tranquila niña, no te robo a tu novio, ni ganas – y le cruzó la cara a Sirius con una sonora bofetada –. No vulvas a hacer eso – y entonces se volvió a dirigir a la rubia –. Y a mi no me grites, rubia teñida – se arregló un poco el uniforme y el pelo, y se fue con paso decidido.

- ¿Novio? – le preguntó Sirius cuando Kate hubo doblado la esquina.

- Claro cariño…

- Tu y yo no somos novios – le dijo él apartándose.

- Pe… pe… pero me besaste – dijo la chica con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡Sólo fue un beso! Bueno eso, que tu y yo no somos ni tenemos nada – y se fue tan feliz dejando a la pobre chica llorando como una posesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate corría hacia la Sala Común con una única cosa en su cabeza: ¿Qué era eso de la chica diez? Vale que era muy guapa, inteligente, preciosa, etc… y tal pero… no tenía ni idea de que era eso. Al llegar encontró a sus tres presas: Remus, Nat y James estaban los tres sentados en una mesa fabricando algún maquiavélico plan "Merodeador with Nat" con lo que habían comprado en Hogsmeade.

- ¡Nat! – les dijo sentándose con ellos – No participes en estas cosas horribles – al ver la mirada de este calló –. Bueno eso da igual… como sé que conocéis bien a esa cosa…

- ¿Hablas de Sirius? – le preguntó Remus.

- Si, de esa cosa. Quiero que me contestéis a algo… – los tres se la miraron con cara de intriga – ¿Qué es eso de que soy una chica diez?

La reacción que tuvieron no se la habría esperado nunca, bueno quizá si. Remus se tiró al suelo y empezó a reír mientras daba golpes con el puño a la pobre alfombra que no le había hecho nada; Nat comenzó a saltar por toda la Sala Común riendo a carcajada suelta; y James se revolcaba por el sillón en el que estaba sentado mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que le había provocado la risa. Conclusión: los tres irían directos al manicomio. Cuando se hubieron calmado Kate se lo volvió a preguntar.

- Es que… – dijo Nat aún con los ojos aguados – No te enfades…

- A ver… – empezó James – Como sabrás, es normal que las alumnas estén divididas en varios grupos de amigas.

- Los grupos – continuó Remus al ver que Kate asentía – suelen estar compuestos por tres o cuatro chicas, cinco o seis como mucho, aunque pueden haber de más. Sin embargo siempre hay excepciones.

- ¿Excepciones? – dijo Kate extrañada.

- Quiere decir las típicas amigas que siempre van en pareja… – continuó Nat esta vez – ¡Las amigas íntimas! Sus niveles de amistad rozan las límites de una auténtica relación amorosa.

- ¡Claro! – dijo Kate – Te refieres a Gosfoth y a Kendal, ¿no?

- Sí, esas Slytherin de nuestro curso que está todo el día juntas – dijo Remus –. La verdad es que es muy difícil que alguien más se les acerque, y la verdad es que tienen un gran problema. Cuando su amiga está enferma y no viene a clase se quedan completamente solas.

- Que situación más penosa – declaró Kate.

- Si, la verdad – continuó James –. Pero ahora centrémonos en los grupos – entonces sacó un papel de entre las páginas del libro de pociones y se lo dio.

**CLASIFICACIÓN DE CHICAS by Marauders (y Nat)**

**Categoría Extraordinaria S: **Las Chicas Diez

**A:** Las Aspirantes a Chica Diez

**B: **Las Deportistas y las Juerguistas. Con novio.

**B': **Las Deportistas y las Juerguistas. Sin novio.

**C: **Las Originales

**D: **Las Frikis

**E: **Las del Montón

- Me he quedado igual – dijo cuando terminó de leérselo.

- Bueno… – dijo Nat – Te lo explicamos mejor. Las categorías están ordenadas de arriba abajo según la influencia que ejercen en Hogwarts. Empezaremos la explicación desde abajo.

- Las categorías **D **y **E** son muy distintas – continuó James –, aunque a primera vista no lo parezca. Es más, tienen algunos puntos en común. ¡No le prestan ninguna atención a su pelo ni a su forma de vestir! ¡No tienen sentido de la moda!

- A si es – siguió contando Remus con cara de terror –. Sin embargo las Frikis del grupo **D **y las del Montón del grupo **E** tienen personalidades diferentes. Es cierto que ambas son introvertidas pero hay algo más…

- ¡Las Frikis – dijo Nat tomando el relevo – viven absortas por completo en sus aficiones y no se relacionan absolutamente con nadie más! ¡Eso sí, entre ellas se lo pasan pipa!

- Además – añadió James –, cuando llegan esos momentos del año en que se celebran eventos y convenciones sobre sus hobbys… ¡Su nivel de frikismo crece hasta límites insospechados! ¡El aura que desprenden en momentos así puede llegar a abrumar sobre el resto de alumnos!

- Prefiero no relacionarme con ellas – concluyó Kate.

- Tienes toda la razón – sentenció Nat –. Pero pasemos al siguiente grupo.

- Se trata del grupo **C**… – dijo Remus – ¡Las Originales! – Kate lo miró sin entenderlo – Se compran la ropa en tiendas raras y llevan el pelo teñido de colores inusuales. ¡Ah! Y de mayores quieren ser diseñadoras de moda.

- Eso, eso – asintió James –. ¡Son mu modernas!

- Si James… – dijo Remus reprendiendo lo que decía – Les encanta ser originales hasta en los uniformes. Ellas lo llaman "tener personalidad". Y aunque tienen muy poca influencia sobre los alumnos de Hogwarts, desprenden un aura muy característica…

- En otras palabras… ¡Son iguales que Peter! – dijo Kate muy convencida. Peter, que estaba hablando con unos chicos en la otra punta de la sala, llevaba el uniforme de un color rojo pasión.

- Bueno… - le dijo Nat – Él es un caso aparte. Los Slytherin le han echado un conjuro, y a nosotros no hace pereza quitarle ese color.

- Dejémonos de tonterías y continuemos – dijo Remus –. Ahora hablemos del grupo **B**. En realidad, la mayoría de las estudiantes pertenecen a esta categoría. Por un lado están las juerguistas. Y por otro las deportistas, casi siempre están con las de su mismo equipo.

- Sin embargo – siguió James –, dentro de estos dos grupos hay una sutil diferencia entre **B **y **B'**. Chicas con novio (**B**) y chicas sin novio (**B'**). Y luego está…

- ¡La categoría **A**! – continuó Remus – Las Aspirantes a Chica Diez. Son guapas, deseadas por los chicos y no cuesta distinguirlas. Sin embargo, hay dos motivos por los que nunca serán Chicas Diez.

- En primer lugar – dijo Nat –, antes de llegar a Hogwarts no eran nadie. Y en segundo, es que son tontas. Su problema, aparte de que son tontas, es que son de lo más repelente, y muy pijas. Además son unas patosas y se creen las reinas del universo.

- O sea – le interrumpió Kate –, que van de guays por la vida. En resumen: las Barbies.

- Exacto – asintió Nat.

- Por último está el grupo superior a todos los otros – dijo James –. La categoría extraordinaria **S**: Las Chicas Diez. Al igual que las aspirantes son guapas, se las distingue a simple vista y son las que más influyen en Hogwarts. Todos los chicos sueñan estar con ellas. Y lo más importante: son inteligentes. No son unas repelentes con los de baja categoría y se llevan bien con todos.

- Ahhh… – dijo Kate cuando hubieron terminado la larga explicación – Y eso de que yo soy una Chica Diez ¿de dónde lo habéis sacado?

- Katy, mírate – dijo Sirius entrando por el retrato –. Estás como una locomotora, eres una de las chicas más inteligentes de nuestro curso y tienes todo eso que han dicho ellos. Y mi prima y Evans igual. Aunque no sean tan ligonas como tu.

- ¡Te odio! – le gritó Kate. Y subió corriendo hacia su dormitorio. Lily y Ashlee ya estaban allí.

- ¡Seréis cerdas! – gritó Kate a sus amigas – Os he estado buscando por todo Hogsmeade.

- Yo he vuelto con Remus – dijo Ashlee.

- Y yo con Potti-potti – las dos la miraron raro – ¿Qué?

- Bueno da igual – les dijo Kate –. La cuestión es que… - y se lo explicó todo. Lo del beso y lo de las clasificaciones.

- ¿Así qué somos las chicas diez? ¡Qué ilusión! – chilló Ashlee emocionada. Iba dando saltitos por toda la habitación y poniendo poses raras mientras decía – ¡Soy una chica diez! ¡La mejor, la más guapa, la más inteligente!

- Mejor no lo hagamos mucho caso – dijo Lily –. Además, nome parece nada bien que vayan haciendo listas raras de estas.

- Ay – dijo Kate –, no te quejes Lils. ¡Qué eres de las mejores chicas de Hogwarts!

- No te fíes mucho de Potter y Black – le dijo Lily mirándola de mala manera –, que ya sabes como son.

- ¡Soy una chica diez! – seguía gritando Ashlee.

- ¡Pero si Remus y Nat también han participado! – le contó Kate sin hacer caso de Ashlee.

- A esos si que los castro yo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Vaya, vaya, vaya… ya vuelvo a estar aquí después de tanto tiempo. ¿Qué decir? Pues no se… que aunque estoy contento porque he tenido quince reviews… no me ha gustado ver… ¡Qué tengo 907 hits entre los tres capítulos! Ya se que hay gente que entra unas cuantas veces y tal.. pero… seguro que hay muchos que leen y no dejan review. Os pido por favor que lo hagáis, por que me gustan mucho .**

**Ahí van los reviews anónimos: **

**Julie Black-8: **Weis Julie! Mira k dixar dos reviews ¬¬ … xo Aixa ni tink mes xD i no, no me canso de dirte Julie xD ya parlarem al insti! Ews!

**Alexandra Zabbini: **si que me costó actualizar xD y ahora también me ha contado T.T pero el próximo cap supongo que no tardará tanto (siempre digo lo mismo). No es un lobito xD pero weno! Espero que te haya gustado! Besos a ti también!

**Ithae: **Woles, woles, woles! M'encanta que et llegeixis el meu fanfic! Aix quina emoció xD Weno… dec ser bo en l'humor perque estic una mica tocat de l'ala xD pero quien remei T.T aixó de la regularitat a vegades també em pasa. Perque si començo a llegir no escric xD i llavors els lectors del meu fic s'enfaden perque no actualitzo i aixo no u vull. Fins aviat!

**PaulyPRoNGs: **me alegro de que te guste! Besos a ti también!

**Kike Fénix Black: **¿No te decías Lupin? Bueno eso que más da… si, sé que tardo mucho en actualizar pero… que le vamos a hacer. La obra no se vera hasta el capi siete u ocho Bye!

**Yvonne Lupin: **No pasa nada a mi a veces también me pasa, que me paso unos capis sin dejar review xD porque a veces tengo que elegir entre escribir o leer… ya verás la trastada xD pero tendrás que esperar hasta dentro de uno tres o cuatro capis! Bss!

**Laura Riddle: **Gracias! La retocarán a su manera xD pero tampoco será una cosa muy muy distinta.. sólo… la adaptaran a los magos después no me digas que no te digo cosas xD Besos a ti también wapa!

**Oko Stue Stevenson: **quin nom mes rarwo que tens ¬¬ pero weno.. que me fa mulota ilu que te llegeixis el meu fic! A ver… respecte a lo que m'has dit… la Kate es com el Sirius pero amb tia xD Aixa que tens tota la raó al dir que están fets l'un per l'altre. Tot aixo del Nat i la Brit no pasará… pero… weno al final tornará a anar amb elles no! Incesto no! Que ja en tinc proa amb tu i la Maria ¬¬ pero será algo molt millor xD. Ews!

**Weno.. weno… ¿Qué me queda por decir? A si! Avances del próximo cap:**

**- Será un Hallowen muy especial.**

**- Se llamará "**One Night**"**

**- Surgirán tres amores y otro se descubrirá.**

**La canción de este capítulo es "**I Didn't Steal Your Boyfriend**" (**Yo no te robo a tu novio**) de Ashlee Simpson.**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

_**Lladruc**_


	5. One Night

**BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES**

**Capítulo 5 – **One Night

Faltaban dos semanas para que Octubre acabara. Dumbledore les pidió que esperaran un momento después de cenar porqué tenía que explicarles algo. La cena transcurrió rápida, con todos los alumnos deseosos de saber cuál era la gran noticia que el director les quería anunciar. Cuando los postres hubieron desaparecido, se aclaró la voz y habló:

- Queridos alumnos… – empezó con expresión seria – Supongo que ya sabréis que dentro de dos semanas es Halloween – un asentimiento general recorrió las cuatro largas mesas –. Pues como algún otro año, se celebrará un baile – las chicas chillaron emocionadas, ese era uno de los pocos días que tenían oportunidad de lucir sus extraordinarios vestidos y sus guapos novios –. Pero no será como el de otras veces. Esta vez se os será entregado un papel con el disfraz que deberéis llevar, y una persona del sexo opuesto tendrá el disfraz que hace pareja.

- Pero señor… – preguntó Amy, la presidenta del club de fans Merodeador – ¿No podremos saber quién es nuestra pareja?

- Ahora lo iba a explicar señorita Wendermere – ella se ruborizó ante el ridículo –. Nadie, y cuando digo nadie es NADIE puede saber cuál será vuestro disfraz. Si alguien lo revela, su papel se intercambiará con el de otra persona y tendrá un disfraz diferente. Y si alguien lo descubre sin que se lo hayáis dicho, el papel cambiará igualmente. Por lo que no lo podéis decir, ni podéis dejar que alguien os lo vea – hizo una pasusa para que lo asimilasen y continuó –. Ahora quiero que los chicos hagáis una fila delante del profesor Slughorn y las chicas delante de la profesora McGonagall – los dos profesores sacaron dos recipientes de vidrio con papeles dentro –. Coged un papel cada uno. Cuando lo tengáis podéis ir hacia vuestra Sala Común. Durante estas dos semanas habrán cuatro salidas a Hogsmeade para comprar los disfraces. Y esforzaos, porqué el Rey y la Reina del baile ganarán 150 puntos cada uno para su casa. Por cierto, los menores de cuarto curso no podrán asistir al baile.

Cuando ya tuvieron su papel cogido se encaminaron hacia su Sala Común comentando lo ocurrido.

- Dumbledore cada día tiene ideas más locas – dijo Ashlee.

- Si la verdad – respondió Kate seca –. ¡Ahora además de los deberes nos tendremos que currar un disfraz!

- Pues supongo que a vosotros os debe gustar el disfraz que os ha tocado porque la verdad… no me va a gustar ir de bicho verde… – les dijo Lily apenada.

- Bueno, la verdad es que yo no me puedo quejar… – les respondió Nat – Pero no te desanimes Lils… seguro que alguna ingenua se le escapará y su papel llegará a tus manos – le dijo intentando calmarla.

- A mí tampoco es que me haya tocado a las mil maravillas la verdad – dijo Kate –. Pero bueno ya haré chantaje a alguna Barbie para que me lo diga hasta que nuestros papeles se cambien – les contó con una sonrisa siniestra.

Al llegar a la Sala Común se encontraron a las dos Barbies de sexto discutiendo.

- ¡Yo tengo mejor disfraz! – decía una.

- ¡No! ¡El mío es mucho mejor! – le contestó la otra.

- ¡El mío es mejor! – volvió a decir la primera – ¡Porqué voy de Julieta! – pero al momento se tapó la boca y una luz brillante cubrió el papel haciéndolo desaparecer y colocándole uno diferente en frente.

- ¡NOOOOOOOO!

- Pobre chica… – dijo Lily con una sonrisa – ¡Bueno, me voy a preparar mi estupendo disfraz! – y se fue a la habitación.

- ¿Pero ahora que le pica? – dijo Ashlee – Bueno Nat hasta mañana.

- Adiós chicas. Que durmáis bien y soñéis en angelitos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía una tarde soleada. Unas de las últimas que verían en un tiempo, hasta que llegase la primavera. Esa era la segunda salida a Hogsmeade que habían tenido y estaban acabando de comprar las telas, materiales y accesorios que necesitarían. Las siguientes salidas ya las aprovecharían para ir de juerga.

Las tres chicas, iban de tienda en tienda cogiendo todo lo necesario cuando Kate notó como en su bolsillo algo brillaba y sacó el papelito del disfraz.

- ¡Mierda! – gritó enfurecida – ¡Se me ha cambiado el disfraz! ¡Tengo que devolver todo lo que he comprado! Pero al menos ahora me ha tocado un vestido muy chachi.

No muy lejos de allí…

- ¡Nooooooo! – gritaba una Barbie de Hufflepuf, la misma que había afirmado ser "la novia de Sirius" – ¡Eres una cerda! – le decía a otra – ¿¡Por qué has mirado mi papel?

- Afirmabas tanto tener uno de los mejores, que algo teníamos que hacer – le contestó otra chica. Era una del grupo C "Las Originales" –. "Yo tengo el mejor vestido" decías, "Soy la novia de Sirius Black". ¿Te crees que somos tontas? Pues ale, ahora te quedas con un vestido feo.

Y claro, la pobre chica, como siempre que le pasaba algo que no le gustaba, empezó a llorar como una posesa sin que nadie le hiciera el mínimo caso.

Todos continuaron comprando sin ningún otro percance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y las semanas pasaron, y llegó el esperado día: el 31 de Octubre.

La tarde de la fiesta todos estaban exaltados. Las chicas, puesto que necesitaban muchas horas para arreglarse, a las cuatro de la tarde empezaron a arreglarse, ya que la fiesta empezaba a las ocho. Los chicos se lo tomaron con más calma pero dos horas antes de la fiesta se fueron a la habitación.

Ashlee, Lily y Kate se habían encerrado cada una en su cama, y habían corrido el dosel para que las otras no las vieran. Si una tenía que ir al baño por algún motivo, se lo decía a las otras para que no saliesen al mismo tiempo y no se vieran. ¿Qué por qué hacían esto? Pues para no descubrir el vestido de las otras antes del momento.

- ¡Lily, tu Babyliss es una mierda! – soltó de golpe Ashlee cuando llevaban un buen rato sin hablar – El pelo me queda ondulado, ¡Y yo lo quiero liso!

- ¿Te lo has mojado? – le dijo Lily.

- Mmmm… ¡Mira unas chuhces volando! – le contestó, dando a entender que no, pero como Lily era una obsesa de los dulces no lo captó.

- ¿Dónde? – dijo Lily sacando la cabeza del dosel. Pero lo que vió no se parecía nada a unos dulces. Kate llevaba toda la cabeza llena de rulos y parecía una abuelita. No había oído que la pelirroja salía porque llevaba los cascos del radiocassete de Lily puestos y no oía nada. Pegó un grito y en seguida se volvió a encerrar para que no la vieran. Lily comenzó a reír.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ashlee sacando la cabeza.

- ¿Pero tu te has visto el pelo? – le contestó Lily mirándola y sin dejar de reír. Y es que Ashlee llevaba media melena ondulada y la otra media, rizada como siempre – ¡Tus rizos son indomables! Ya es mucho que se te ondulen… Por cierto, voy a teñirme así que vuelve a meter tu cabecita encerrada.

- Pues rapidito que yo también quiero teñirme el pelo y ponerme las lentillas – dijo Ashlee.

Kate seguía encerrada en su cama con el cajón de su mesilla de noche abierto. Todas las cosas que estaban dentro las había sacado, y ahora sacaba una tabla de madera. Tenía ese cajón de doble fondo para guardar sus dos objetos más preciados. Eran una pluma blancoazulada que le había colocado un enganche para poder colocársela como pendiente. Y el otro objeto era una piedra preciosa en forma de gota que parecía un zafiro y que resplandecía como si estuviera bañado por la luz de la luna. Tenía un enganche por el pasaba una cadena de plata y se lo puso como colgante. Nunca había hablado con nadie de esos objetos.

Cuando cumplió los once años, sus padres se los dieron, le dijeron que siempre los había tenido, pero que ellos los habían guardado. Y aunque no sabía exactamente que eran, tenía un ligera sospecha por toda la información que había buscado. Al final quizá si que tendría que hablar con Dumbly…

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos…

- ¡Que me voy a teñir! – gritó James – ¡No salgáis! – ya que estaban igual que las chicas, cada uno en su espacio personal.

- Uy, uy… Nuestro Jamsie se va a teñir… – empezó Sirius con burla – Y después se intentará peinar y nada de nada.

- Tienes razón Sirius… – le apoyó Nat negando con la cabeza aunque nadie le viera – Además, si su hijo hereda su pelo… ay pobre.

- ¡Dejadme en paz! – les gritó él entrando en el baño.

- ¡Rapidito que no eres el único que se tiñe! – le dijo Remus.

- ¡Eso, eso! – le apoyó Nat sacando la cabeza – Remus… – le susurró – Saca la cabeza…

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó en el mismo tono.

- Peter no dice nada… quiero ver que hace… ven – salió de la cama y lo cogió para espiar al gordito, como aún no estaban disfrazados y sólo iban con pantalones, no vieron el disfraz del otro.

Mientras iban hacia su cama, Sirius asomó la cabeza y se unió a ellos en su misión de espionaje.

- Pensad que si descubrimos su disfraz antes de la fiesta se le cambiará – dijo Remus con su gran sensatez.

Sirius y Nat se miraron.

- ¡Bah! – dijeron los dos – ¡Qué se aguante!

- ¿Y la persona a la que se le cambiará? – volvió a intentar Remus.

Sirius y Nat se volvieron a mirar, esta vez durante más rato y al final la respuesta fue la misma.

- ¡Bah! ¡Qué se aguante!

Abrieron con cuidado la cortina de la cama de Peter y lo encontraron de blanco, con unas orejitas y una pequeña y mona colita en el trasero.

- ¡No! – gritó él girándose y cogiendo el papel - ¡Ahora me cambiará! ¡Sois crueles! – empezó a llorar y no paró hasta que vió que el papel no había cambiado.

- No pasa nada Peter – le dijo Sirius aguantándose la risa al igual que los otros dos, James seguía tiñéndose –, eres un con…

- ¡Calla! – dijo Remus – Seguro que si dices el nombre cambiará.

- Pues eso – continuó –, que eres un bicho blanco muy mono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La gran noche había comenzado.

En el vestíbulo había muchos chicos y chicas intentaban ver a su pareja, y uno de ellos, apoyado en la pared de delante la gran escalinata, era un chico alto de pelo negro largo con algunas mechas rojizas y de donde salían dos cuernos rojos como la sangre. Un antifaz parecido a llamas le cubría dos preciosos ojos escarlata. Iba con unas ropas rojas y negras un poco esquinzadas y una cola larga acabada en pincho le sobresalía del trasero. En la espalda tenía dos alas de murciélago.

El demonio alzó la vista y vio bajando las escaleras a su pareja: un ángel. La chica llevaba el pelo rizado azul muy claro recogido en una cola alta, con un antifaz de plumas azuladas cubriéndole sus dos preciosos ojos azules y llevaba una pluma como pendiente. Un colgante con una gota de agua adornaba su cuello. Las mangas de su vestido eran transparentes, y un corsé azul marino cubría su torso, llegando a un cinturón con piedras azules que recordaban a zafiros y una larga falda azul cielo. Pero lo que más resaltaba eran las dos grandes alas blancas en su espalda.

El demonio quedó atónito delante de esa chica, mientras un rubio le pasaba por detrás.

- Vaya Sirius… que bombón te ha tocado… – dijo el chico. Era rubio con ojos azules y llevaba un vestido azul con bordados plateados parecido a los de los nobles de la edad Moderna. Sirius se extrañó. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¡Claro!

- ¡James! – le dijo abriendo los ojos.

- Si… pero no grites tanto o nos van a descubrir. Ya ves que el uno al otro no nos podemos engañar… – le dijo guiñándole un ojo – Bueno voy a buscar a Julieta.

"¿Así que Romeo y Julieta?" pensó Sirius. Justo entonces el precioso ángel llegó al pie de la escalera y él fue a recibirla.

- ¿Cómo está mi ángel? – dijo Sirius con tono seductor.

- Llámame Gabriel… Soy el arcángel del Agua – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues voy a llevarte al infierno… porqué soy Lucifer, rey de los demonios – dijo Sirius tendiéndole la mano.

- Ahora que ya estamos presentados – dijo "Gabriel" –, mejor que vayamos a bailar.

- Estoy de acuerdo – asintió Sirius con una sonriendo –. Por cierto, ¿Los nombres salían en el papel?

- No – contestó ella sonriendo –. Pero buena improvisación.

- Lo mismo digo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

James acababa de ver a Sirius cuando se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor. Las cinco mesas habían desaparecido, donde estaba la de los profesores ahora había un escenario, y el comedor estaba lleno de pequeñas mesas para dos. Allí encontró a quién buscaba. Las mesas tenían unos pequeños carteles donde decía el disfraz que había tocado, por lo que tenías que sentarte al sitio asignado.

Una chica rubia de ojos verdes como esmeraldas cubiertos por un antifaz rojo con bordes dorados le esperaba sentada en una de las muchas mesas del comedor. Al igual que él, llevaba un vestido de la edad Moderna, rojo con bordes dorados, y una falda blanca cubierta por la cola del vestido rojo. Llevaba el pelo recogido por ambos lados de la cabeza en un cola y el resto del cabello le caía sobre los hombros, terminando en bonitos rizos.

- ¿Me esperabas Julieta? – le dijo acercándose.

- La espera ha valido la pena mi Romeo – le contestó con una gran sonrisa.

- Parece que eres una buena Gryffindor. – dijo James señalando el vestido.

- Quién sabe… – respondió misteriosamente, y James se sentó en la mesa mientras veía como Sirius hacía lo mismo con el ángel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un chico esperaba sentado en la mesa que le había sido asignada a él y a su pareja. Iba mirando hacia la puerta para ver a la chica, pero no había suerte y ella no llegaba.

El chico iba vestido con ropas antiguas, como si fuera el rey de alguna tierra lejana, con una espada colgando del cinturón y una larga capa verde, que recubría las vestimentas de tonos verdosos. Tenía el pelo negro como la noche y unos preciosos ojos grises tapados por un antifaz verde.

Una chica se sentó a su lado.

- Por fin te encuentro Arturo – dijo ella con una dulce mirada. El pelo castaño ondulado le caía suelto hasta la cintura. Llevaba una especie de corona que era una diadema plateada y un corsé de tirantes que se le cruzaban en la espalda de color verde claro junto con una falda de un tono beige. Desde los codos hasta las manos llevaba una especie de guantes que se ligaban por la parte interior del brazo y se ataban al dedo corazón. Sus dos ojos azules estaban cubiertos por un antifaz plateado.

- Te esperaba Ginebra – dijo el chico observando su hermosura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al lado de las escaleras, una chica de pelo rubio esperaba impaciente. Llevaba un toga griega atada por los hombros con dos botones dorados y llevaba la parte de la cintura recogida con un cinturón también dorado. El pelo lo tenía recogido de una manera que le caían mechones y le daban un bonito toque. El cuello y las muñecas los llevaba adornados con joyas. Y dos ojos verdeacastañados estaban cubiertos por un antifaz blanco con bordes dorados. Lo que más extrañaba de ella era que una aura la rodeaba.

- Hola preciosa, ¿me esperabas? – le dijo un chico tomándola desprevenida y tendiéndole el brazo. Al igual que ella, llevaba una toga griega pero solo atada en un hombro, lo que dejaba a la vista su pecho fibroso y hacía que las chicas se giraran a mirarle. Colgando del cinturón llevaba una especie de vaina con varios rayos. El pelo negro lo llevaba hacia atrás, con algún que otro mechón travieso que se escapaba y le caía sobre sus dos ojos azul oscuro tapados por un antifaz blanco al igual que ella. Y un aura también lo cubría.

- Veo que la idea del aura ha sido buena – fue la respuesta de la chica.

- Claro – respondió él –. Los dioses tenemos que aparentar que lo somos, ¿verdad Hera? – le preguntó – Tenemos que mantener la imagen, somos los reyes del Olimpo.

- Por eso lo hice precisamente – contestó la diosa sentándose en una mesa seguida por el rey de los dioses –. Bueno mi querido Zeus... – por primera vez se miraron directamente a los ojos durante un buen rato - ¡Nat!

- ¿¡Brit? – dijo el chico escandalizado.

- Vaya casualidades de la vida, ¿no? – dijo ella con ironía.

- Fantástico, simplemente fantástico – contestó él como única respuesta con el mismo tono que ella.

- ¿Cómo que "fantástico"? – dijo ella enfadada – Y además ligando. ¿Y si yo no hubiera sido la chica qué?

- ¿Cómo que "qué"? – dijo él imitándola para picarla – Pues intimando con mi pareja, es lo normal ¿sabías?

- Pero tu pareja soy y...

- ¡Shhhhhh! – dijo él haciéndola callar – ¡Cuidado! ¡Qué quizá alguien descubre que estamos juntos! ¡Sería la tercera guerra mundial! – dijo él. Desde que Brittany y él estaban juntos, ella no quería que lo supiera nadie y por eso últimamente discutían (en secreto claro).Por eso Nat decía esas cosas para hacerla rabiar.

- ¿Sabes qué? – dijo ella mirándolo con mala cara – Come y calla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la cena en que en cada mesita apareció, empezó el baile. Los chicos se mostrabas un poco en contra de salir a bailar, pero como los jueces del Rey y la Reina estaban en la pista, no había más remedio si se querían ganar los 150 puntos. Aunque nadie sabía que profesores eran los que juzgaban, y todos estaban en la pista bailando.

Las cuatro parejas bailaban tranquilas, sin que nada enturbiase su felicidad y sin saber que esa noche cambiaría muchos sentimientos de sus vidas.

El demonio y el ángel habían salido a dar un paseo por los jardines, que también habían sido decorados para la ocasión y estaban iluminados por velas flotantes que daban un toque romántico al ambiente.

Llegaron a un lugar de los jardines que quedaba oculto detrás de unos árboles, dando un poco de intimidad. El sitio estaba lleno de rosales de todos colores, rosas rojas, blancas, rosadas, anaranjadas, azules… el ángel estaba encantada.

- Nunca había visto este lugar… – dijo sentándose en un banco que había debajo un árbol.

- Quizá esta hecho para hoy… para las parejas que se cansen de bailar… – dijo en tono seductor.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que somos pareja? – bromeó la chica – Simplemente nos ha tocado ir con los disfraces conjuntos.

- Crees que no ha sido… – le dijo el chico sentándose a su lado – eso que llaman… ¿el destino? – Sirius no sabía porque había dicho eso. Esa frase no iba con él. Pero… esa chica tenía algo que le atraía… y no sólo físicamente.

- No seas tonto… – le dijo ella recostándose en su hombro.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, escuchando el sonido del viento y viendo el pequeño resplandor de las velas flotantes. Y sin saber como, cuando, ni porque, se fundieron en un tierno beso. Experimentaron una sensación que les parecía conocida, algo que no hacía mucho que habían notado, pero ese momento no era para pararse a pensar, si no para disfrutarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Venga a bailar – dijo Brit.

- Me da pereza – le contestó el chico mirándose las uñas. Pero para que la chica callase la siguió –. ¿Te parece bien esto que haces? – le preguntó Nat cuando ya llevaban un buen rato pegados y ya más tranquilos.

- ¿Perdón? – le contestó sin saber de que hablaba.

- Venga Brit, que ya estoy harto – le dijo enfadado –. ¡Siempre nos estamos escondiendo! ¿No lo entiendes? Yo te…

- ¿No lo entiendes tú? – le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos con expresión seria sin querer escuchar lo último que iba a decir el chico – Vete a saber que dirían…

- Claro… – le contestó Nat con sarcasmo – No soy lo bastante popular… y no tengo suficiente rango en Hogwarts para poder salir contigo.

- ¡No me refiero a los alumnos! ¡Si no a tus amiguitas! – le dijo como si así quedara claro – Ellas me odian, ¿crees que se lo tomarían bien?

- Ellas no te odian – dijo él ganándose una mirada de "al igual" de Brittany –. Sólo que están muy dolidas. Las dejaste igual que a un objeto… tienes que entender su enfado, espero que algún día me cuentes por que lo hiciste.

"Yo también lo espero" pensó Brit apoyándose en su hombro. Lo miró y le plantó un beso.

- Por una noche, no nos preocupemos por nada más que nosotros – dijo Brittany volviéndolo a besar, y sin ninguna más preocupación se besaron, dejándose llevar por la música y por las sensaciones que les embriagaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de bailar durante largo rato, el rey y la reina de la legendaria tierra de Avalon se sentaron para descansar un rato y tomar alguna copita. El ambiente de la sala estaba muy animado pero algunas parejas estaban sentadas y otras salín fuera para ir a un lugar más tranquilo. Pero ellos ya estaban bien allí. Se miraron a los ojos sonriendo por la fantástica velada que estaban pasando.

- No hace falta que ocultes más tu rostro Ginebra – dijo Arturo con voz firme pero pausada –, ya sé quién eres.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella extrañada, ya que no sabía quién era el chico.

- Lo presentí hasta antes de verte. Y cuando te ví, aunque estás diferente te reconocí al instante – le dijo mirándola fijamente sin dejarle decir nada –. Sabía que sería mi única oportunidad de decirte lo que siento sin que él pudiese decirme nada.

- ¿Estás seguro de saber quién soy? – le preguntó con un atisbo de duda en su mente, ese chico le parecía algo raro, y le parecía que todo eso no acabaría precisamente en un final feliz, al menos no por ahora.

- Claro – dijo él con voz segura –. ¿Cómo no voy a reconocer a la mujer que amo?

- Y tu eres... – dijo ella sin reconocer a su acompañante.

- Soy Remus. Esta noche será una excepción Lily, esta noche no ocultaré lo que siento por ti.

La chica se quedó de piedra. "¿Lily? ¿Cómo que Lily? ¿La Lily Evans de pelo rojo y ojos verdes? ¿La Lily Evans de toda la vida que duerme en mi cuarto?" era para echarse a reír "¿Remus y Lily?" la chica se partía "Tengo una idea. Me haré pasar por ella. Dios mío cuando se lo cuente me dirá: ¡No puede ser Ash!".

- Aunque sólo sea por una noche, quiero disfrutar de ti – digo Remus –. Pero por favor no se lo digas a James – entonces la besó con toda la pasión que pudo.

"Ay dios" seguía pensando Ashlee en su mente "¡Qué me está besando! ¡Ayyyyyy que intenta meterme la lengua! ¿Qué hago? ¡Ya sé! Grito. No, no, no. Más vale que no monte follón" paró un rato y se dejó besar por el chico "Uy, uy, uy pues no besa tan mal. A ver si va a ser verdad que los merodeadores son unas bombas sexuales. Pero Remus es más tímido, sensible, cariñoso, mono… ¡Pero que digo! ¿Qué es esto que revolotea en mi estómago? ¡Claro! Me estoy quedando sin aire" se separó del chico, tomó aire y le volvió a besar "Ahora tengo aire y aún tengo algo revoloteando dentro de mi. ¿No serán las famosas mariposas del amor? ¿Yo enamorada de Remus Lupin? Joder…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Romeo y Julieta salieron de gran comedor y fueron al claustro, dónde ya había alguna pareja y se sentaron en un banco. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, la chica apoyada en el hombro del chico y si hablaban solamente decían cosas sin importancia. Porque lo que más importaba en ese momento era estar juntos. Entre ellos había habido una fuerte atracción cuando se habían visto y no hacían falta las palabras para expresarlo. La chica levantó el rostro y rozó sus labios suavemente contra los del chico besándolo después. Miles de chispas recorrieron sus cuerpos despertando sentimientos encerrados y acelerando el pulso a mil por hora.

James se quedó mirándola fijamente al separarse y al ver sus ojos, verdes como dos esmeraldas se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. ¡Esa chica era Lily Evans! Si ella se enteraba de quién era… la tenía jurada.

Ella se acercó para volver a besarle pero James se apartó y se levantó.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella – ¿No beso bien?

- No es eso… – dijo él marchándose – Deprisa. Empezará la coronación del rey y la reina.

- Pero… – intentó decir ella, pero fue cortada por el chico.

- Vamos – le dijo secamente sin girarse. Ella no quería verlo ni en pintura. Pues no lo empeoraría aún más haciéndole saber que el chico con el que había sentido todo eso era James Potter. Moriría con ese secreto. O eso creía.

Sin más objeciones por parte de Lily se fueron hacia el gran comedor dejando dudas en su mente, que hasta dentro de mucho, no se resolverían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era tarde cuando el baile concluyó. Ahora las parejas volvían a estar sentadas en sus respectivas mesas esperando con impaciencia los ganadores.

Dumbledore se subió al escenario y pronunciando un leve _"Sonorus"_ empezó a hablar.

- A llegado la hora de dar las coronas a los respectivos rey y reina de este baile – dijo sonriendo por las caras de impaciencia de sus alumnos –. No tiene porqué haber sido el vestido más bonito el ganador, sino la mejor pareja. Claro que… si os ha tocado mal disfraz… no vais a ganar… pero la suerte es la suerte.

La profesora McGonagall subió al escenario y se puso al lado de Dumbledore con un pergamino en la mano.

- Aunque ha costado mucho… Hemos tenido que decidir, pero ha habido unas cuantas parejas que tendrían los segundos premios pero…

- … Como no hay ningún premio más… pues nada – acabó Dumbledore.

- Eso, que los ganadores son… – todos los alumnos se tensaron – ¡El ángel y el demonio!

Los nombrados se abrazaron con fuerza y subieron rápidamente al escenario seguidos por los aplausos de la gente que se apelotonaba alrededor de ellos.

- Antes de entregaros las coronas, mostrad quienes sois – dijo Dumbledore, que sostenía la corona del rey, dorada y con piedras preciosas –. Uy, Minerva esto me ha quedado muy de auror contra mortifago, ¿no? – le susurró por lo bajo.

- Calla – le dijo ella enfadada pero sin alzar la voz.

El demonio se sacó el antifaz rojizo y todos reconocieron su cara a pesar del diferente color de ojos.

- ¡Ciento cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor! – dijo McGonagall. Dumbledore se acercó y le puso la corona en la cabeza.

Ahora todos los alumnos murmuraban lo mismo: "Sirius Black, ¡como no!", "Era de esperarse, es taaaaaan guapo", "¡Quiero ser la chica!". Pero en esos momentos en que todo se quedó silencioso, todos se preguntaban lo mismo: "¿Quién será la chica?".

- ¿Para que casa serán los otros puntos? – preguntó McGonagall mientras se acercaba con la plateada diadema de diamantes, pero al ver que la chica no se movía se extrañó.

Al ver quién era el demonio, la chica se quedó petrificada. No esperaba que la persona con la que había pasado esos momentos, con la que había sentido todo eso… fuese él. ¡Precisamente ÉL! Cogiéndose la falda del vestido, bajo del escenario y como si un hilo los tirase, toda la gente se apartó y ella corrió hacia la salida del comedor. Alguien posó su mirada en ella, alguien que había notado el tirón de la magia de la chica.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sirius fue tras ella. Esa chica le había hecho sentir demasiadas cosas, cosas nuevas, que no había sentido antes, ¡no podía dejarla marchar sin saber su nombre! ¿Por qué le había causado tanta conmoción saber quién era él?

Cuando la alcanzó, ya estaban en el cuarto piso, y los dos estaban parados a cada punta del pasillo jadeando. Él intentó acercarse.

- No lo hagas – contestó ella con la voz quebrada.

- ¿Pero por qué te has ido así? – le preguntó él parándose.

- Eres Sirius Black, eso responde a todo lo que quieras preguntarme – le contestó sin mirarlo.

- Pero… ¿Y todo lo que hemos sentido esta noche? ¡Por favor, no te vayas sin decirme quién eres! – le suplicó Sirius.

- Soy… simplemente un ángel… que ha caído abatido por el peso de la realidad… – una especie de agua empezó a rodearla y el chico corrió hacia ella – Y todo ha sido simplemente… el bonito sueño de una noche… – desapareció entre el torbellino que la cubría y en el suelo quedó el antifaz que se había quitado.

Sirius se arrodillo, cogiendo con fuerza lo único que le quedaba de la chica y maldiciendo ser quién era más que nunca en su vida. Porqué por eso, esa chica no lo quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo así que… son las doce de la noche y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano porque me voy de campamentos (si ya se, un poco chorra pero bueno). Me voy dos semanitas y cuando vuelvo me voy una semana a París (¡Bien!) así que ya veremos cuando volveré a actualizar xD. Aunque ya tengo el próximo capitulo más o menos pensado y explicará los cabos sueltos de este en flashbacks entre otras cosas. **

**Lo de los vestidos no sé si lo habéis entendido muy bien, pero como los dibujé primero, pues quería describirlos bien, dentro de un tiempo, cuando tenga más dibujos de mi fic, los colgaré en mi spacio y ya os daré la dirección por si queréis verlos. **

**No respondo a los revis porque me llevaría demasiado tiempo y mis padres son un poco plastas T.T ni los anónimos ni los firmados, lo siento. **

**Bueno queridos lectores, que os quiero mucho a todos, y que me han gustado mucho los revis gracias a: **LadyCornamenta, Kike Fénix Black, Hermivir12, Evy Potter, IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs, MoonyGem, Julie.Potter, Elizabeth Black Swann, Armelle Potter, Julie Black-8, Alexandra Zabbini, xX Ashlee Xx, Laura Riddle, Luchy Black, Oko Stue Stevenson, Getta Black.

**Gracias a** Sumire-Chan **por invitarme al foro de los merodeadores, pero aún no he entrado xD**

**Y "gracias especiales" a: **Gerulita Evans, 1312, Caataa, Phoebe-Black13 **por leerse el fic, ponerlo en sus favoritos y alertas y no dejar review. De verdad, me gustaría que lo dejarais y asi saber vuestra opinión del fic.**

**Quería deciros que uno de los muchos motivos por los que no he podido actualizar antes es que tengo otros proyectos de fic y voy escribiendo. Ya os adelantaré algunas cosillas **

**Bueno, ahora si.**

**Bye, bye!**

_**Lladruc**_


	6. Who's That Girl?

**BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES**

**Capítulo 6 – **Who's That Girl?

La mañana siguiente a Halloween sólo se hablaba de una cosa: el ángel.

La misteriosa chica que se había marchado corriendo sin decir ni pío y dejando la duda de que casa tenía que recibir los ciento cincuenta puntos.

Kate había salido rápidamente de la Sala Común y se disponía a saltarse la primera clase del día, Historia de la Magia. Cuando ya estaba cerca del árbol del lago, como solían llamarlo, alguien la llamó.

- ¡Kate! – era Nat, venía corriendo y cuando llego a su lado se dirigieron hacia el árbol para sentarse.

- ¿También te saltas clase? – le preguntó ella – Pensaba que eras un alumno ejemplar.

- Pues no pienses tanto y cuenta más – le dijo él. Ella le miró sin entender –. ¿Qué pasó ayer?… Ángel…

- ¿Cómo…? – preguntó ella abriendo mucho los ojos, el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, no quería que nadie supiese su identidad, ni Nat, ni Ashlee, ni Lily, nadie.

- Fácil – empezó el chico –. El querer escaparte de ahí era un sentimiento tan fuerte que activó tus poderes inconscientemente y nos apartaste a todos, ¿no te fijaste? – la chica no respondió enseguida, se quedó callada un rato, asumiendo que tendría alguien para desahogarse.

- No… la verdad es que sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza…

- Ya… a decir verdad te entiendo – le pasó un brazo por el hombro en un gesto de cariño.

- ¿No se lo habrás dicho a Sirius? – le preguntó asustada.

- Tranquila… tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… y ahora te presto mi hombro para llorar que ya sabes que yo soy muy buena persona y te lo dejo aunque me lo devuelvas mojado.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó cuando las primeras lagrimas resbalaron por su fina piel sin poder contenerlas – ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser él? ¡¡¡Precisamente él!!! – ya no pudo aguantar más y empezó a llorar en los brazos de Nat, descargando toda la pena de la noche anterior.

Descargó toda la rabia que había sentido al ver el rostro sin máscara de Sirius, al saber que lo que había sentido con ese extraño que le había robado el corazón era simplemente otro de los coqueteos de Black, y al sentir que por primera vez se había enamorado, precisamente, de ÉL.

Después de un rato Nat sacó unas tostadas que había cogido del Gran Comedor y se las comieron mientras volvían a la escuela para ir a su tercera clase, se habían saltado dos, y no era plan de saltarse muchas, porque la vena responsable de Nat dijo que no debían abusar, así que muy a pesar de Kate fueron a clase.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer al respeto? – le preguntó Nat refiriéndose a lo de Sirius – ¿Revelarás quién eres? Piensa que él te buscará.

- ¿Black? – dijo ella irónicamente y ya de nuevo animada – Si a ese no le importa nadie más que él mismo y el amiguete que tiene entre las piernas – pero en el instante que entró en el vestíbulo de la escuela se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

Todas las paredes estaban llenas de papeles en los que salía una foto del ángel saliendo del Gran Comedor. Debajo había un escrito:

"¿Has visto al ángel? ¿Sabes quién es esa chica? Si es así, por favor contacta con Sirius Black y serás recompensado."

Casi todas las chicas del colegio habían ido ya delante de Sirius y le habían dicho que eran su ángel, pero él les hacía unas preguntas que ninguna contestaba correctamente.

Sirius hacía cara de desanimado y triste, James y Remus lo intentaban animar, pero nada de lo que hacían para animarle funcionaba.

"¿Por qué Black hace toda esta comedia?" se preguntaba Kate "Claro, aún no se me ha llevado a la cama y como estoy tan buena, quiere conseguirlo para después dejarme tirada. Pues no se lo voy a permitir. No pienso descubrirme. Su faceta de guay y popular no me atrae para nada."

- ¿Qué Blacky, buscando a tu amada perdida? – le dijo acercándose a las escaleras del vestíbulo, donde estaban los chicos – ¿O es que sólo quieres llevártela a la cama?

- Raybrand, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo en estos momentos – dijo con la mirada triste.

- Oh, que pena – dijo burlándose de él –. Yo que tenía ganas de picarme contigo.

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan imbécil? – le contestó enfadado.

- Es que me extraña de que el señor rompecorazones este tan triste por no haber podido cepillarse a una chica – le dijo tanteando terreno peligroso –. Y bien guapa que parecía desde donde yo la veía.

- ¿Envidiosa de su belleza? – le preguntó él cada vez más furioso.

"Si tu supieras..." pensó la chica sonriendo para sus adentros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡NO PUEDO MÁS! – gritó Ashlee entrando en la habitación. Lily y Kate, que estaban estiradas en las camas hablando la miraron divertidas preguntándose que locura traería en ese momento su amiga.

- A ver – dijo Kate intentando adivinar –, ¿qué te ha hecho ese asqueroso ahora? – las dos la miraron sin entender – Black – les dijo como si fuera obvio.

- No, él no me ha echo nada pero ya le diré cuatro cosas igualmente – dijo desviándose del tema importante sin querer –. ¡Qué eso no es lo que os quiero decir! ¡Es que si callo un día más me muero!

- ¿Tanto tiempo llevas escondiéndolo que ya no puedes más? – le preguntó Lily.

- ¡No llevo ni un día! – gritó la chica – Pero yo me estreso muy fácilmente a veces, ya lo sabéis – se relajó y se sentó –. A ver... ¿Por donde empiezo? – paró un rato a pensar – Lo primero sería decir que en el baile de ayer conocí a un chico – Kate y Lily sonrieron esperando el resto de la historia –. Bueno, conocer, conocer, no. Porque ya lo conozco. Y vosotras también.

- ¿Y quién es? – preguntó Kate intrigada.

- ¡Ya sé! – dijo Lily – ¡El Huffie ese con el que sale Kate!

- Que no salgo con él pesada... – dijo negando con la cabeza – Sólo nos liamos. Es mono pero yo no quiero ese tipo de hombres.

- ¿Es que quieres alguno? – le contestó Lily riendo.

- Callaros y dejadme explicároslo o estallaré de tanto retenerlo – la dos callaron y se la quedaron mirando –. El chico en cuestión no es ni más ni menos que Remus Lupin.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron las dos a la vez.

- Esto no es lo más fuerte... – entonces les explicó todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y como se habían despedido...

**.:FLASH BACK:.**

Arturo y Ginebra salían del comedor ya que después de que el ángel y Sirius salieran, todo el mundo se iba a la cama. Ashlee iba directamente hacia las escaleras para escaparse de Remus, ya que no quería darle muchas ilusiones y le estaba estresando muchísimo hacer de Lily. Quería ir directamente y contárselo a sus amigas, pero sabía que tendría que esperar un tiempo (si es que podía). Remus la atrapó cuando llegaba al rellano de la escalinata.

- ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? – le preguntó sin soltarle el brazo – La noche aún no ha terminado.

- No pero... – contestó la chica intentando zafarse.

- Ven – Remus la llevó hasta el séptimo piso, cerca del tapiz de Barrabás el Chiflado. Allí paso tres veces delante de un hueco en la pared y apareció una puerta.

Entraron y se encontraron con una simple habitación como las otras de Hogwarts. Más concretamente: la habitación de Lily.

- ¿Este es el lugar donde más deseas estar ahora mismo? – le preguntó Remus extrañado – ¿En tu habitación?

- Pues sí – dijo con mosqueo en la voz –, quiero estirarme en mi preciosa camita y quitarme todo este estrés de encima. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Porqué esta sala mágica, te muestra lo que quieras – le dijo Remus –. Y yo le he pedido que nos muestre el lugar donde más querías estar del mundo.

- Interesante... – dijo observando cada rincón del lugar.

- Por cierto... al decir que quieres quitarte todo el estrés de encima, ¿Quieres decir que yo te estreso? – preguntó Remus preocupado.

- ¡Si! – chilló la chica ya cansada del merodeador.

- ¿Por qué ahora te muestras así conmigo? Antes no estabas así... – le dijo con tristeza – Quédate conmigo...

- No Remus, basta – dijo Ashlee soltándose de él, abriendo la puerta y marchándose por el pasillo. El chico la siguió.

- ¡Pero la noche es joven! – le dijo cuando la hubo alcanzado – Si te vas esto habrá terminado para siempre.

- ¿¡Y crees que me apena en lo más mínimo que esto se termine para siempre!? – gritó Ashlee ya un poco cansada de la obsesión del merodeador – ¿¡Estás mal de la cabeza!? ¿¡No ves que Lily Evans no te conviene para nada!?

- Me da igual lo que digas, yo te quiero igualmente.

¡PLAF! Una marca de mano rojiza adornaba la cara de Remus.

- Como tu dijiste, todo esto es tan sólo por una noche. Nunca más sucederá. Adiós Remus Lupin, has hecho mal, muy pero que muy mal – con estas palabras Ashlee se giró y se marchó con paso rápido hacia la sala común.

Remus se quedó ahí parado, viendo como la chica a la que quería se iba y no volvería. Pero no todo era como él pensaba, y lo descubriría en unos momentos.

**.:FIN FALSH BACK:.**

Lily estaba con la mirada perdida al frente en estado de shock. ¡Remus era uno de sus amigos! Era el único merodeador que le caía bien y ahora... ¡no podría mirarle más a la cara! Ashlee y Kate la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y por qué no le decías que no eras yo? – dijo Lily dirigiéndose a Ashlee intentando serenarse – Kate chuches – le susurró. Kate obedeció al instante, no quería que a Lily le cogiera un ataque de histeria –. Ahora estoy metida en un buen lío...

- Tu tranqui Lils – le dijo intentando calmarla –, ya pensaremos algo para arreglarlo, ¿vale? Además – dijo cambiando de tema para que no la acusara más –, intuyó que tu también tienes algo que contarnos sobre ayer. ¿Me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas – una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Lily al recordar la noche anterior, cogió un buen montón de gominolas con forma de osito y se las metió en la boca. Cuando se las hubo tragada les comenzó a hablar –. La verdad es que fue, simplemente, fantástico, esa es la palabra... – entonces les contó todo lo que había notado y sentido con ese extraño al que no conocía pero que era como si lo conociese y de la extraña manera que él se fue...

**.:FLASH BACK:.**

La pareja creada por Shakespeare salía del Gran Comedor caminando cabizbajos entre la multitud que les rodeaba sin que ella se diese cuenta de la pena que reflejaba la cara del chico y él viese la incertidumbre de la chica.

Caminaron por el pasillo en silencio mientras ella intentaba atrapar el rápido paso de Romeo intentando adivinar los pensamientos del chico que no sabía donde la llevaba. En el quinto piso se paró dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Por qué me sigues? – le preguntó tranquilamente con la cara de preocupación aún en el rostro.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo ella sorprendida por la pregunta.

- Intento ir a mi Sala Común sin que tu sepas de que casa soy y puedas descubrirme, pero no puedo si tu me sigues.

- Pero yo quiero saber quién eres... – le dijo Lily acercándose a él, pero el chico se apartó.

- Te digo yo que no, Lily – justo después de decirlo el chico se mordió el labio arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes quién soy? – preguntó la chica sacándose el antifaz, pues ya no había que ocultar nada.

- ¿Como poder olvidar por una sola vez esos ojos esmeralda que me hacen sentir un inmenso mar de emociones cada vez que dirijo mi mirada hacia ellos? – dijo alzándole la barbilla para mirar sus ojos.

- Por favor... – volvió a insistir Lily – Dime quién eres... necesito saberlo.

- No nos volveremos a ver nunca más, así por última vez quiero besarte para guardar tu sabor – se inclinó hacia ella y la besó, quedándose así un buen rato. Entonces el chico se separó y se fue dispuesto a no volver a encontrarse con ella sin estar con su rostro totalmente reconocible.

- ¡No me dejes así! – dijo ella cuando ya estaban bastante lejos. Empezó a ir hacia él – ¡Dime la verdad! – el sentimiento de saber quién era ese chico era tan fuerte que activó sus poderes del Lotis y dominó un nuevo símbolo, en el pequeño brazalete con once bolas de color verdoso apareció una nueva y al lado de James un símbolo brillante hizo el efecto que Lily deseaba. Sin querer había activado una nueva runa del brazalete "_Paasa_" la verdad.

- Soy... – empezó a decir James sin quererlo "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" pensó nervioso "Las palabras salen de mi boca sin que yo lo desee" hizo lo que le pareció mejor para que ella no lo oyese: echar a correr.

Se perdió por el pasillo dejando a Lily allí plantada sin saber exactamente que hacer y la duda de la identidad de esa persona carcomiéndola en su interior.

**.:FIN FALSH BACK:.**

- Anda – dijo Ashlee un poco escandalizada –, pues ya somos dos las que tenemos despiertas la mariposillas estomacales – puso cara de vómito mientras se tocaba el estómago.

- Bueno – le dijo Lily pensando en las mariposas –, tu al menos sabes quién es. ¡Yo me enamorado de un completo desconocido! Lo único que se es que tiene el culito más mono que he visto en mi vida (aunque sólo lo haya visto por encima de la ropa), mejor incluso que el Raven con el que "salió" – remarcó bien esa palabra y haciendo las comillas con los dedos – Kate antes de empezar el curso.

- Y por lo que has dicho... – dijo Ashlee emocionada – ¡Dominas una nueva runa de tu brazalete! ¡Doce! Aunque vas un poco lentilla...

- Tu sólo tienes dieciocho así que no me reproches nada – dijo intentando quitarle importancia al hecho de que sus progresos en la Magia Antigua no fueran tan bien como los de su amiga, pero la verdad es que iba bastante rápido aprendiéndolos aunque ella no lo reconociera. Ashlee, en nueve años (había empezado a aprenderlos a los ocho) sólo había aprendido dieciocho, y ella en cuatro años, doce –. Y por cierto – dijo mirando a Kate, Ashlee enseguida hizo lo mismo – ¿Tu no tuviste ningún romance secreto durante el baile?

- Buf – dijo empezando a ponerse nerviosa –, la verdad es que no. Todo muy aburrido. El chico era un muermo y me tuvo todo el rato explicándome el porque de su gran inteligencia – "a ver si cuela" pensó.

- ¿Y de que ibas disfrazada? – preguntó Lily inocentemente, pero esa pregunta Kate no la podía responder.

- Pues era muy pesadito el chaval – dijo refiriéndose al chico imaginario que había creado y pasando olímpicamente de la pregunta que Lily le había formulado –. ¡Casi me duermo comiendo la sopa! Imaginaros mi cara llena de pelotitas y toda pringosa. Suerte que me iba pellizcando la pierna a mí misma porque si no...

- Si, si... – dijo Ashlee preocupada por si su amiga tenía sordera o no – Todo eso está muy bien, pero... ¿de que ibas disfrazada?

- ¡Qué os digo que era un plasta! – dijo como si le hubiera vuelto a preguntar "¿Cómo era el chico?" – No. No me haréis cambiar de opinión – las dos la miraban con cara de "¿en que mundo está esta?" –. ¡Es que no lo aguantaba! Al menos un chico muy guapo me sacó a bailar y me pude entretener mientras la pareja de mi nuevo acompañante se dormía bajo los efectos soporíferos del habla de ese muermo.

- ¿¡Pero de que coño ibas!? ¡Sólo queremos saber eso! – gritaron las chicas ya fuera de quicio.

- ¿Sois sordas? – dijo Kate haciéndose la loca. Lily y Ashlee se intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación – ¡Os he dicho mil veces que era el chico más pesado que he conocido nunca! ¡No voy a salir con él! Tengo más buen gusto.

- ¿¡PERO DE QUE IBAS DISFRAZADA SO PESADA!? – gritó Lily con la cara del color de su pelo.

- ¡QUÉ OS HE DICHO QUE ERA UN PESADO! ¡NO UNA _SOPESADA_! – al acabar de decir eso un torbellino de agua empezó a rodearla y desapareció de allí como si nunca hubiera estado.

- ¡Primero Nat y ahora ella! – dijo Ashlee consternada – ¡Nosotras no podemos hacerlo!

- ¿No hay ningún Lotis para transportarse? – preguntó Lily a su amiga.

- No. Pero a ver si podemos aprobar el examen de aparición a la segunda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitación de los chicos de séptimo Sirius Black acababa de contar toda su historia a sus amigos, ya que esa mañana se habían extrañado mucho al verle colgando carteles por toda la escuela (hasta en los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona).

- Esta es la única pista que tengo de ella – dijo mostrándoles el antifaz de plumas que había recogidos después de que la chica desapareciese –. Ya no se que hacer – enterró la cara entre las manos.

- Esto no es lo único que paso ayer – dijo James con la mirada encendida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Sirius.

- Verás... – les explicó todo lo que había pasado con esa chica y lo como se había sentido impulsado a decir la verdad sin quererlo.

**.:FALSH BACK:.**

Al huir corriendo de Lily, llegó inconscientemente a la Sala de los Menesteres y vio a un chico y a una chica discutir.

- Adiós Remus Lupin, has hecho mal, muy pero que muy mal – oyó que decía la chica girándose después y marchando.

Al oír que el chico era Remus se acercó a él.

- ¿Te han dado calabazas? – le preguntó sonriendo.

- ¿Y tu quién eres para preguntarme estas cosas? – le contestó insolentemente.

- ¿Quién quieres que sea? – se esperó unos instantes y al ver que no respondía se lo dijo - ¡Soy James! ¡Prongs!

- Estás... irreconocible – le dijo Remus sorprendido.

- Tengo que contarte algo... – entraron en la Sala de los Menesteres donde ahora había una pequeña salita con un sofá, butacas, y unas tazas de te sobre la mesilla. Le explicó que la chica con la que había estado era Lily y que él no quería decirle quién era.

A todo eso que le contó, Remus sólo le quedó un pensamiento importante rondando por la cabeza: Quién era la chica con la que había estado, y porqué se había hecho pasar por Lily Evans.

**.:FIN FLASH BACK:.**

- ¿Y quién era la chica con la que estabas? – le preguntó Sirius a Remus.

- No lo sé – respondió él nervioso –. Ella sabía quién era yo, pero yo no tenía ni la más remota idea.

- Me parece – dijo James con preocupación –, que los tres tenemos mal de amores.

- Tienes razón – le apoyaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas semanas después de todo lo ocurrido, tuvieron una salida a Hogsmeade.

El frío de Noviembre se calaba en las entrañas, y capas de escarcha ya cubrían todos los campos del valle de Hogsmeade. Nadie quería perder la oportunidad de salir de los agobiantes muros del castillo, así que con los abrigos bien abrochados y las bufandas bien puestas al rededor del cuello, emprendían rumbo hacía el pueblo con la ilusión de que al llegar pudieran tomar una buena cerveza de mantequilla.

Al llegar al pueblo, Nat se separó de las chicas y se fue con los Merodeadores, ya que seguramente estaban preparando alguna de sus bromas.

Como Lily andaba un poco escasa de provisiones chucheriles y Ashlee necesitaba desesperadamente llenar sus reservas de chocolate, antes que nada fueron a Honeydukes. La nueva gama de chocolates tenía a Ashlee absorta, y los nuevos dulces con un supuesto elixir de la vida que le daba un sabor muy dulce tenían a Lily atrapada completamente.

Sólo Kate, que miraba por la ventana resistiendo la tentación de esos aromas tan atractivos, percibió que algo malo se acercaba.

¡BOM!

Un gran estruendo se oyó al otro lado de la calle seguido de una gran cantidad de polvo que cubría todo y no dejaba ver nada.

Cuando la polvareda se disipó, lo primero que se pudo oír fue lo que desencadeno toda la tragedia.

- ¡Mortífagos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Holas, holas, holas!!!!**

**¿Hay alguien por ahí? Seguramente todos ya os habéis cansado me mis largas actualizaciones T.T pero a mi me encantan vuestros revis!!! Y me ha encantado tener ni mas ni menos que 22!!! Así que los quiero volver a ver todos aunque he hechado de menos a algunas personas.**

**Bueno, ahí van los reviews anónimos:**

**Nanita: **Aix... aix... aix... ¡Qué me ruborizo! xD me alegro muchísimo de que te guste tanto el fic. Los 150 puntos se quedarán esperando hasta que la verdadera ángel aparezca (a esperar que Kate se decida, que la chica es muy terca y me dice que no quiere que nadie lo sepa). Ya verás el lío que se montará en el próximo cap con la preocupación de Lily por dejar de gustarle a Remus. Bueno hasta pronto! Bss!

**Kathy: **Me alegro de que te gustase la historia, ya ves que tardo bastante en actualizar, pero es que tengo problemas de inspiración xD. Bye!

**Ökô Stue Stevenson: **Maxy-Stue! xD k per fi he actualitzat!!! Espero que t'hagi agradat el capi . fins dema wapixim!!!

**Alexarndra Zabbini: **Wenas!!! Me alegro que te gustase! La verdad es que toda esa parte me costó bastante, ya que yo soy más cómico que no romántico. Por cierto, en un fic de los que tengo en proceso he usado tu nombre (no se si es verdadero) para un chica mu maja .Weno Besos!

**Laura Riddle: **Wolas!!! La verdad es que en esa parte yo también reía (y eso que lo he escrito yo) pero es que a veces no me creo que esté tan loco como para escribir todas estas cosas xD. Besos a ti también!

**Kike Fénix Black: **Aix que miedo! Ya ves que he actualizado (aunque muy tarde) así que no te enfades xD. Bye!!!

**Julie Black-8: **Ribi-Ra! Opa, Ribi ribi ra! Pasa una roba! Pasa un robillo! xD wenu wenu perdona akesta parra meua xD. Wenu wapixima k no se k dirte! Ale ews!!!!

**Dulce Black: **Me alegro de que te gustase!!! He tardado un poquito (bueno mucho) pero ya estoy aquí. Bye!!!

**Dorotea Black: **Aix que vergüenza XD me pongo colorao. Supongo que da tanta risa porque estoy un poco mal de la cabeza y mis locuras salen aquí escritas . No hace falta que me vengas a matar. Piensa que sino nunca sabrás como termina el fic y sus continuaciones... Esto de Remus y Lily... a ver, entre ellos no va a pasar nada, que quede claro (por dios!) pero siempre he pensado que él estaba colgadito de ella. Besos a ti también!

**A catorcehp: **como tu revi era ya del cap seis y he vuelto a subir los revis, ya te contestaré en el siete.

**A ver, ¿Qué decir más?**

**A sí, ya me acuerdo xD que en el capítulo anterior me olvidé de decir que la canción era "**One Night**" (**Una Noche**) de The Corrs. **

**Y la de este capi es "**Who's That Girl?**" (**¿Quién es esa chica?**) de Hilary Duff.**

**Ahora unos pequeños avances.**

**- El capi se dirá "Shadow"**

**- Se verán mucho mejor los poderes que dominan las chicas y Nat.**

**- Alguien estará al borde de la muerte.**

**Querría llegar a los cien revis si fuera posible . **

**Bye!!! **

_**Lladruc**_


	7. Shadow

**BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES**

**Capítulo 7 –** Shadow

- ¡Mortífagos! – esa palabra fue el detonante.

Los gritos despavoridos de la gente se oían desde todos los rincones de la aldea. Corrían asustados intentando escapar de el mal que les acechaba.

Las chicas salieron a la calle, y subieron hacia la plaza del pueblo. Allí había ni más ni menos que unos cincuenta encapuchados lanzando hechizos de magia negra a diestra y siniestra. Uno de ellos se giró y las miró fijamente. La calavera blanca que llevaba por máscara les produjo un escalofrío a las tres. Era una calavera humana.

- ¡Chicas quedaos aquí! – le dijo Kate empezando a ser envuelta en un torbellino de agua –. ¡Yo voy a buscar a Nat! – desapareció dejando a las chicas solas.

- Primero usamos hechizos – le dijo Ashlee –. Si te ves muy apurada usa el Lotis. Será mejor que no descubran que lo sabemos usar.

- Bien – le contestó Lily dejando inundar su mente de todos los posibles hechizos que podría utilizar.

- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó Ashlee.

- No – respondió la pelirroja –. Pero a por todas – y enseguida se lanzaron al ataque.

- _¡Desmaius!_ – gritaron las dos apuntando al motífago que tenían delante. Los dos hechizos le dieron en el pecho, y cayó inconsciente llevándose a otro con su caída. Al darse con la cabeza contra la dura piedra del suelo también perdió la consciencia. Con un simple hechizo los ataron para que no ocasionaran más problemas si se despertaban.

Al ver lo que habían hecho las recién llegadas, otros mortífagos dirigieron una mirada hacia ellas y dos se empezaron a acercar a la vez que murmuraban maleficios de magia oscura que se dirigían rápidamente hacia ellas en forma de haces de chispas negras.

- _¡Speculum reflexio! _– gritó Ashlee alzando la varita y colocándose delante de Lily. Al instante, una esfera brillante de color azul cian las rodeó por completo a las dos y los hechizos rebotaron al chocar contra ella, como si fuera un espejo, dirigiéndose hacia donde habían venido, dejando a los dos mortífagos estupefactos. Uno se apartó aunque el maleficio le rozó el brazo, pero el otro no fue tan ágil y cayó sin vida en el suelo.

Tres mortífagos más se unieron al herido, y no paraban de lanzar hechizos sin dejar descanso a las chicas.

- No creo que la barrera dure mucho más – dijo Ashlee secándose el sudor de la cara con la manga –. Tendremos que ser rápidas.

- Eso déjamelo a mí – dijo Lily convencida –. Los encantamientos son mi fuerte. _¡Acceleratio! _– murmuró apuntando sus pies y los de Ashlee. Un especie de viento empezó a rodear sus piernas –. ¡Deshaz la barrera y esquiva los maleficios!

Cuando el brillo protector se disipó, empezaron a correr enseguida. El hechizo de Lily las había hecho más ligeras y veloces, y no tenían problemas para esquivar los rayos que se les acercaban y lanzar algún hechizo aturdidor a sus contrincantes.

Pero un _Impedimenta_ muy bien dirigido de un enmascarado, dió a Lily realentizándola y dejándola indefensa ante el siguiente maleficio que le dió en el pecho y la hizo chocar contra un árbol.

- ¡Lily! – chilló Ashlee preocupada. Entonces vió como le bajaba un hilillo de sangre por la cara –. ¡Seréis cabrones! ¡Me habéis hecho enfadar!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apareció en la pendiente que daba al bosque que estaba más arriba del pueblo. Nat y los Merodeadores estaban allí. Por suerte, excepto Nat, los chicos no vieron como aparecía ya que estaban de espaldas a ella. Si Sirius la hubiera visto y hubiera descubierto que ella era el ángel... menudo lío se habría montado.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – preguntó Sirius girándose de repente. James y Remus también se giraron –. ¿Cómo has aparecido tan de repente?

- Eso da igual – respondió ella secamente –. ¡Los mortífagos están atacando Hogsmeade! Vosotros sois muy buenos magos, adelantaos mientras hablo con Nat, ahora venimos – le hicieron caso y desaparecieron con un sonoro "plof" mientras Sirius murmuraba: "Yo pensaba que habían fuegos artificiales".

- ¿De qué quieres hablarme? – le preguntó Nat dirigiendo miradas preocupadas a las explosiones que había.

- ¡Debemos usar nuestros poderes! – dijo Kate –. ¡Ahora nos serán muy útiles!

- Pero Dumbledore me dijo que no los debía usar – dijo Nat recordando su conversación con el director –. ¡Dijo que ya me diría algo! ¡Y que sobre todo no los usase!

- ¿Y te ha dicho algo? – dijo ella empezando a ponerse nerviosa –. ¡No! – gritó como respuesta –. Así que pasa del viejito y intentemos salvar lo que queda del pueblo.

- Usemos hechizos – le dijo convincentemente –. Si vamos a mal empezamos a darles caña con nuestros poderes. Venga vamos – y desapareció como consumido por las llamas. Ella no se quedó atrás y le siguió siendo tragada por el torbellino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El numero de personas heridas era cada vez mayor. Y no hacía falta mencionar las muertas. El caos ya no sólo reinaba en la plaza, sino que los mortífagos se habían extendido por todo el pueblo y no dejaban nada a su paso.

Albus Dumbledore estaba en la entrada del pueblo, golpeando la nada consiguiendo sólo cortes y rasguños en las manos. Voldemort había ideado bien su plan, y había puesto una barrera antiaparición que tampoco dejaba entrar o salir a pie, volando, o de cualquier manera imaginable del pueblo.

Fawkes, su fénix, revoloteaba por encima de pueblo intentando entrar por arriba, pero sus intentos también eran inútiles.

El director estaba rodeado de gente que pertenecían al ejército que él había creado para combatir a Voldemort. Aurores de lo más capacitados, medimagos de San Mungo, expertos en todas las artes que necesitasen... personas que querían luchar en el bando de la luz para no prolongar esa guerra que estaba empezando. La Orden del Fénix.

Los gritos de desesperación y los chillidos provocados por las múltiples maldiciones _Cruciatus_ eran oídos perfectamente por el grupo, quién no podía hacer más que esperar un milagro y sentirse impotentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nat y Kate aparecieron en un callejón lateral desierto y se dirigieron corriendo hacia la plaza. Los Merodeadores ya estaban allí, y iban defendiéndose como podían de los ataques de sus malvados contrincantes. En la otra punta de la plaza, Ashlee cogía a una Lily inconsciente del suelo.

- ¡Ashlee! – gritó Kate acercándose hacia allí, pero un mortífago se plantó delante suyo y le impidió pasar –. Apártate maldito bastardo.

- No uses ese tono conmigo muñeca – le dijo con una voz escalofriante, Kate se fijó en los dos ojos rojos que se veían a través de la mascara, y un hilillo de sangre que desde la boca, le bajaba por una parte del cuello –. Si quieres llegar hasta tus amiguitas, intenta vencerme.

- No dudes que lo haré – dijo Nat colocándose al lado de la chica –. Ve con ellas, yo me encargo.

- No lo creo... – dijo otro encapuchado apareciendo en medio de unas sombras. Los dos se fijaron en dos bultos bajo la capa negra – Dos a dos. ¿Alguna idea más para llegar hasta vuestras casi muertas compañeras? – dijo el nuevo mortífago con burla.

- Sí – dijeron Kate y Nat con voz segura –. Derrotaros.

- A ver si podéis niñatos creídos – dijeron los dos con voz grave y profunda.

_- !Frigerans exarmatio! _– dijo Kate apuntándolos con la varita con asombrosa rapidez.

El hechizo les dió como si no intentasen apartarse y las capas negras se congelaron y se rompieron en mil pedazos dejándo al descubierto unas ropas raídas y Nat y ella pudieron ver con asombró como los dos bultos eran dos grandes alas negras que contrastaban con la blancura de la máscara que aún seguía en su sitio – Nat… – susurró la chica asustada viendo como el otro mortífago se quitaba la mascara mostrando un rostro blanco como el papel y dos ojos rojizos que hacían juego con la sangre que goteaba de su boca, donde dos finos colmillos se apreciaban en su sonrisa maquiavelica.

- ¿Qué? – le contestó él aún asombrado.

- Esto nos viene muy grande. Si son lo que creo que son... Debemos usar nuestros poderes si queremos seguir vivos – dijo con expresión seria.

- De acuerdo – le dijo él mirando fijamente a esos dos individuos que seguían mirándolos con sonrisas malvadas. El mortífago de las alas se quitó también la calavera y dejó ver su rostro moreno, no diferente al de un humano normal de no ser por esos ojos felinos que los miraban con arrogancia y superioridad.

- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta? – dijo el mortífago alado – No somos unos más de los leales súbditos del Señor Oscuro. Le costó bastante

conseguir la confianza de nuestras razas. Aunque tenéis suerte que sólo unos pocos se unieron a él... Tenemos que guardar refuerzos para las próximas guerras...

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Habrá más guerras aparte de la que ahora está empezando – preguntó Nat intrigado.

- Más de lo que ahora y en un futuro imaginaréis – dijo el ser alado lanzando unas bolas eléctricas hacia ellos dos. Kate alzó los brazos, y un muro de hielo hizo que las bolas desaparecieran al instante al chocar contra él.

- No es una chica normal – dijo el mortifago de tez blanca –. Y seguro que el chaval tampoco.

- Parece que esto será mucho más divertido de lo que creíamos – dijo el de alas negras –. Que empiece la fiesta – batiéndolas, se elevó en el aire dejando atónitos a Kate y a Nat.

- ¡No nos quedaremos atrás! – dijo Kate –. Les mostraremos el alcance de nuestro poder – levantó el brazo derecho y unas chispas blancas rodearon la palma de su mano, lanzando seguidamente un trueno blanco que rozó la mejilla del ser alado.

El de tez blanquecina echó a correr como si fuera una sombra escapándose de la luz. No era de extrañar: por su tez blanca, afilados colmillos, sangre en la boca y eso de "nuestras razas", daban a entender que se trataba de un vampiro.

- ¡Encárgate del otro! ¡Persíguelo! – le dijo Nat –. Éste déjamelo a mi – y miró al morífago con odio. Ése mortífago extraño, de grandes alas negras, que irradiaba una increíble maldad con esos ojos siniestros y burlones que jugaban al juego del gato y el ratón le producía una sensación que le recordaba a alguien… a él mismo.

- ¿"Éste déjamelo a mí"? – repitió el ser alado con una sonrisa –. Como si tuvieras alguna posibilidad… - dijo unas palabras en voz baja que recordaban al antiguo latín y miles de haces de luz oscuros salieron de sus manos dirigiéndose a una velocidad parecida a la de la mismísima luz hacia Nat.

El chico alzó los brazos y creó, como en el despacho de Dumbledore, un ardiente muro que tembló con el contacto de las ráfagas de magia negra y absorbió muchísima energía mágica de Nat al intentar detener un ataque tan potente y además múltiple.

_- ¡Pennas magus! _– gritó Nat sacando la varita y apuntándose a él mismo.

Una luz verdeazulada salió de la varita y rodeó a Nat. En su espalda se vieron sólo un momento las forma de unas alas irisadas brillantes, pero desaparecieron como si fueran humo. Alzó la vista hacia el mortífago y en un momento estaba a la misma altura que él. El hechizo que había usado le permitiría volar y así no jugaría con desventaja.

- Veamos si eso es todo lo que sabes hacer… – le dijo el mortifago con una sonrisa.

Alzó los dos brazos y la mano izquierda se envolvió con un intenso brillo rojo-anaranjado y la derecho con un opaco negro resplandeciente. Juntó los dos brazos en y creó una bola negrarojiza lanzando un rayo doble que se trenzaba dirigiéndose a Nat. Él alzó el brazo y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego de un intenso color anaranjado.

El choque de fuerzas causó un explosión que hundió la tierra que les rodeaba. Pero eso no los paró. Seguían midiendo su poder, pero destacaba claramente la diferencia. El doble rayo del mortífago superaba la llamarada y iba ganando terreno para estallar y matar a Nat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate persiguió al mortífago hasta los lindes del pueblo donde le perdió la pista y, para su sorpresa, encontró a Dumbledore y a muchísima más gente intentando entrar en la villa.

- Grande es el poder de nuestro señor – siseó la fría voz del vampiro cerca de su oreja.

Con unos agudos y rapidísimos reflejos pudo esquivar el golpe que éste le iba a dar en la nuca para que quedase inconsciente. Se apartó unos metros para no tener que enfrentarse al cuerpo a cuerpo, del que no era muy buena luchadora.

- Sin un poder de los más grandes es imposible romper la barrera – dijo señalando con el blanco dedo índice hacia arriba. Kate miró donde apuntaba y vió que una esfera casi imperceptible al ojo humano rodeaba el pueblo –. ¿Usarás tu poder delante de toda esta gente? ¿Te descubrirás?

"No tengo más remedio" pensó Kate. Salvar vidas era mucho más importante que unas simples travesuras. Eso siempre lo había tenido presente, pero nunca se le había presentado la ocasión de usar su razonamiento.

Alzó su mano y le lanzó una bola de energía al vampiro que éste esquivó sin dificultad.

- Entendido – le dijo con una sonrisa, mostrando sus dos puntiagudos colmillos –. Yo tampoco me voy a contener – en un rápido movimiento, el vampiro se abalanzó sobre Kate provocándole un profundo corte en la barriga de un zarpazo.

Aprovechando que estaban cerca, Kate concentró una gran cantidad de fuerza y lanzó una gran bola azul brillante que explotó sobre el vampiro rompiéndose en mil pedazos de cortante y afilado hielo. Las raídas ropas del mortífago se rompieron aún más y en la piel blanca que se veía en los agujeros se le hicieron unos cortes de los que brotaron finos hilillos de sangre.

- ¿Crees que esto es algo para alguien que ya está muerto? – dijo con una sonrisa. De uno de los bolsillo de sus rotos pantalones extrajo una fina vara de madera. Kate se temió lo peor –. Una varita hecha con sangre de vampiro. ¿Poderosa combinación no crees? Y más si es la sangre de un vampiro mago, como yo.

Levantando el fino palo lanzó tres rayos de un pálido violeta que Kate contrarrestó con unos rayos azulados que brotaron rápidamente de sus manos. Con la explosión de los rayos al chocar, se creó una humareda que no dejaba ver nada. Justo lo que la sanguinaria bestia quería. Antes de que el humo se disipase Kate vió como miles de ráfagas de fuego se acercaban a ella y no tenía tiempo ni de crear su escudo de hielo.

Pero cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, que iba a morir quemada y iba a dejar el pueblo a manos de esa malvada gente, el colgante con el zafiro en forma de gota empezó a brillar haciendo que los proyectiles se congelaran al instante y no tocasen a Kate. Separándose de la cadena, se elevó en el aire y resplandeció pidiendo a gritos ser usado.

Kate sabía lo que tenía que hacer, la voz clara y tranquila que había sonado en su cabeza se lo había mostrado. Con un simple y sencillo gesto, colocó la mano debajo de la piedra preciosa y gritó tan alto que en todo el pueblo brilló la luz de la esperanza:

- _¡Adeat!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ashlee se acercó con rapidez a Lily, volvió a convocar el escudo y examinó el estado de la pelirroja. Parecía que solamente estaba sin sentido. Aparte del maleficio aturdidor y el _Impedimenta_, se había dado un fuerte golpe con la cabeza contra el árbol y un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalaba por su rostro. Ashlee se lo limpió con la manga de su túnica. Preparada para deshacer el escudo, proteger a Lily, y enfrentarse a esos cuatro mortífagos.

Cuando hubo deshecho la barrera rápidamente pronunció uno de los hechizos que había tenido que aprender para hacer de príncipe en la obra. Eran hechizos antiguos, largos, pero de un gran poder. Suerte que había logrado dominar unos cuantos.

- _¡Evocatio Valcyriarum, contubernalia gladiaria! –_ en un instante, aparecieron cuatro figuras exactamente iguales que Ashlee pero de un color más pálido. Las cuatro empezaron a lanzar rayos de luz a los mortífagos ya que como sólo eran unas simples copias, no pensaban y no podían lanzar hechizos, sólo rayos de luz.

Ashlee tuvo unos pequeños momentos en los que pudo convocar el siguiente antiguo y poderoso hechizo. Mientras, uno de los mortífagos había acertado a una de las duplicaciones y ésta había desaparecido en un estallido de luz.

- _Veniant spiritus fulgurientes, cum fulgurationi flet tempestas austrina. ¡Jovis tempestas fulguriens! _– la varita se empezó a rodear de un viento muy potente con miles de chispas y envolvió también a Ashlee que lanzó un tornado de relámpagos hacia los mortífagos y borró a los cuatro que la molestaban del mapa, junto con unos cinco o seis más.

Cayó rendida al suelo, estaba agotada y casi no tenía fuerzas para repeler a un mortífago que se acercaba hacia ella murmurando un maleficio. Delante suyo apareció de pronto una silueta.

- _¡Protego! –_ el maleficio rebotó en el escudo y dió de lleno al sorprendido morífago que salió despedido y cayó en las ruinas de una casa derruida muerto –. Ashlee, ¿estás bien?

La morena intentó enfocar la borrosa vista y vió que el chico que la había salvado era Sirius.

- Mala hierba nunca muere – le dijo Ashlee con una sonrisa.

- Mejor dicho – objetó Sirius –. Black repudiado nunca muere.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Nat ya no sabía que hacer, pues el doble rayo estaba a punto de alcanzarle y aunque se apartase le daría igualmente, dos personas se acercaron a él para ayudarle.

- _¡Verdimillious! _– gritó uno, al que Nat reconoció puesto que era James, apuntando al mortífago. Un relámpago verde se dirigió serpenteante hacia las alturas donde el ser alado se encontraba.

Al alzar una mano para detener sin mucho esfuerzo el hechizo, el doble rayo se convirtió en uno solamente y redujo su potencia. Ante eso Nat, que había perdido bastante altura debido a la superioridad de fuerzas del enemigo notó como un sonoro encantamiento repulsor lo apartaba de la trayectoria de ahora único rayo.

Remus, que había sido él el que lo había apartado, lo paró en el aire para que no se estrellase contra nada y lo bajó a tierra firme.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntaron los dos a Nat –. ¿Como has hecho eso?

- ¡Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones! – le gritó él –. Estamos enfrentándonos a lo que sospecho que es un demonio, y de alto rango.

- ¿Por qué se te han ennegrecido los ojos? – le preguntó Remus extrañado, pero el demonio los interrumpió.

- Malditos niñatos. ¡Está vez os voy a freír! – enfadado lanzó unas ondas negras como el ónice que impactaron en la barrera que levantó Nat.

Lanzó mil y una ráfagas de fuego y relámpagos, ondas negras y bolas de energía, y Nat, Remus y James se estaban quedando agotados de tanto esquivarlas. Nat, con los ojos aún más negros que antes, si podía ser, se alzó en el aire, aún con el encantamiento volador en el cuerpo, y se abalanzó contra el demonio atacándole con una fuerza oscura y malvada. Con una ráfaga de fuego negro muy bien dirigida el demonio escupió una buena cantidad de oscura sangre por culpa del agujero que tenía ahora en el estómago.

- Mejor me retiro por esta vez... Nathaniel Lancaster... – se cubrió con las alas y desapareció en medio de una lluvia de plumas negras.

Eso no detuvo a Nat que siguió haciendo uso de sus poderes y destruyendo todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor.

- James, usemos ese conjuro – le dijo Remus. El chico asintió. Y alzando las varitas juntos murmuraron: –._ Aer et aqua, facti nebula illis somnum brevem. ¡Nebula hypnotica!_

Una fina capa de niebla amarillenta empezó a cubrir el pueblo, haciendo caer a los mortífagos que aún no habían huido en un profundo sueño.

- ¡Nat! – gritó James al ver que el chico no paraba su destrucción –. ¡Nat para!

Pero él ya no les oía. No oía a nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La brillante figura del zafiro respondió ante la palabra pronunciadas por Kate y con un brillo más azul y cegador se convirtió en un gran arco de casi dos metros. Las incrustaciones de piedras azules resaltaban sus filigranas de plata y la fina cuerda parecía hilada de algún valioso mineral brillante. Justo en el medio del arco había la gota de zafiro esperando a que el arma fuese usada.

Cogió el arco y sin preguntarse como conseguir alguna flecha, con una impulso mágico, hizo como si colocara una. Al instante, se materializó una flecha blanca con una punta hecha del mismísimo diamante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tensó el arco lo más que pudo y lo soltó. Con un silbido, la flecha surcó el aire rodeándose de una luz azul y dirigiéndose hacia el vampiro.

Sin esperárselo, éste no tuvo tiempo de apartarse y la flecha se le clavó en el pecho. Brilló con una intensa luz blanca y el vampiro murió quemado por la luz.

Kate jadeó cansada por tal esfuerzo mágico y dirigió su mirada hacia Dumbledore. Éste le señaló la barrera, y captando en seguida el mensaje, disparó una nueva flecha hacía el epicentro de la barrera. Al chocar hubo un fogonazo y la barrera desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado.

Diciendo las palabras que habían aparecido en su mente murmuró:

- _Abeat – _el arco brilló y se convirtió de nuevo en la gota de zafiro.

Cuando Dumbledore hubo llegado a su altura le dijo:

- Katherine, aparécete deprisa en la plaza. Nathaniel está descontrolado – habiendo dicho esto, el director y todo el séquito que tenía detrás desaparecieron y ella hizo lo misma siendo rodeada por su habitual agua.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al aparecer en la plaza vieron que casi todo estaba destrozado. La gente se marchaba ahora que los mortífagos estaban inconscientes y se apartaban corriendo de Nat que, con los ojos totalmente negros, destruía todo lo que tenía alrededor.

James, Remus, y Sirius y Ashlee, que se les habían unido, intentaban hacer entrar en razón a Nat, pero él como única contestación les lanzaba llamaradas y relámpagos.

- Katherine – le dijo Dumbledore seriamente –, tú eres la única que puedes hacerlo entrar en razón.

- ¿Yo? – le preguntó Kate asombrada.

- Su poder es negativo, oscuro – dijo mirándolo –. Por eso le dije que no lo usase. Si lo hace, la raíz de su poder se apoderará de él – dejó de mirar al chico y la miró a ella –. Tu poder es puro, de un bien increíble, más de lo que crees, y por eso debes acercarte a él y tocarlo con tu poder. El bien que hay en tu interior volverá a encerrar la maldad en el fondo de su corazón.

- _Pennas magus _– dijo Dumbledore apuntándola con la varita. Al igual que Nat, Kate pudo elevarse en el aire y se dirigió hacia el chico.

Esquivando sus ataques y proyectando algún escudo para protegerse, se acercó a él, y haciendo una perfecta finta, se colocó detrás suyo dejando que su poder fluyera hacia el exterior. Cuando estuvo totalmente rodeada de una luz blanquecina, rodeó a Nat con lo brazos y el aura oscura que lo cubría se disipó, y sus ojos volvieron a ser del color índigo habitual.

- Gracias – murmuró antes de quedarse inconsciente.

Kate lo cogió para que no cayese y lo llevó al suelo dejándolo recostado sobre un banco medio derruido. Mientras los demás se iban acercando para ver como estaba, Brittany salió de debajo de una casa con el techo caído.

Las Barbies se habían escondido allí para que los mortífagos no las encontrasen y Brittany había hecho un sencillísimo hechizo silenciador a las rubias para que no chillasen. Ahora, al ver a Nat sin sentido, salió del escondite para ir con él.

Por una callejuela desierta que daba a la plaza se acercaba un mortífago, uno de los pocos que habían logrado escabullirse de la niebla somnífera, escondiéndose de las miradas de los presentes, para intentar matar al chico que casi había quitado la vida a un demonio al servicio de su todopoderoso señor. El malvado siervo del mal sabía perfectamente que en su estado, a un pequeño paso de la muerte, no podía lanzar un _Adava Kedavra_, ni siquiera un maleficio potente para matarlo, pero sí podía usar un simple hechizo de uno de los tipos flecha mágica.

Brittany, que estaba cerca de allí, vió como el mortífago alzaba la varita y apuntaba a Nat, empezando a pronunciar un sencillo hechizo.

- _Sagitta toxica _– murmuró. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Brittany se había puesto delante de Nat y la morada flecha de punta afilada que cruzó el aire con un objetivo determinado acabó clavándose en el pecho de Brittany.

Por suerte, no se le clavó en el corazón, pero el veneno de la flecha empezó a esparcirse por el cuerpo muy, muy lentamente, de una manera más dolorosa.

- ¡Brit! – chilló Kate al verla. Lanzó un rayo al mortífago y éste cayo al suelo –. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- He sido una tonta... – dijo cerrando los ojos –. Todo este tiempo.

Los demás se acercaron. Ashlee venía apoyada en Sirius, el cuál cargaba a Lily, aún inconsciente. Remus y James venían por el otro lado un poco magullados.

- ¿Qué les ha pasado? – preguntó James sorprendido –. ¡Lily! – dijo asustado al verla. Sirius se la pasó y James la confió con fuerza. Esa pelirroja sólo le daba dolores de cabeza.

- Chicos – dijo Dumbledore muy preocupado –. Debemos llevar a la señorita Snow al castillo. Tiene un veneno muy corrosivo circulando por sus venas – hizo un moviendo de varita y señaló una gran piedra, que había sido anteriormente parte de una casa, murmurando: –. _¡Portus!_ – seguidamente los miró a ellos –. Tocad todos la piedra, os llevará a mi despacho. Yo ya vendré dentro de un rato. Katherine, lleva a la señorita Snow a la enfermería. Ayuda a Poppy en lo que necesita y luego ve al despacho.

- ¿Y Nat y Lily? – le preguntó Kate.

- Sólo están inconscientes. Después de hablar irán a la enfermería. ¡Deprisa, la vida de esta chica pende de un hilo!

Kate hizo una seña a Ashlee y ésta, aunque estaba muy cansada, lanzó un hechizo a los tres Merodeadores y éstos empezaron a rascarse los ojos sin poder ver nada. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, Kate desapareció en medio de la corriente de agua que se la tragaba.

Cuando Ashlee hubo desecho el hechizo, los cuatro se acercaron a la piedra. James seguía sosteniendo a Lily, Sirius se subió a Nat a la espalda y Remus ayudaba a Ashlee a caminar. James cogió la mano de Lily para tocar la piedra y Sirius hizo lo propio.

Lo último que vieron después de tocar la piedra fue como Dumbledore y algunos de los que tenía detrás desaparecían con un sonoro ¡PLOF!. Luego sintieron un tirón en el ombligo y fueron tragados por un torbellino de color que los apartaba de la gran sombra que empezaba a cubrir el mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sí, sí, sí... podéis echarme todas las maldiciones que queráis, pero eso no arreglará nada. Además, yo pedí llegar a los 100 revis, y llegué hace dos días! Así que ese es otro motivo por el cuál no he actualizado.**

**Bueno, os prometo que el próximo capi lo pongo dentro una semana, semana y media como mucho. Pero quiero muchos revis durante esta temporadita. Lo tengo casi acabado así que no os preocupéis. Palabra de "Lladruc" xD.**

**Por cierto, estoy muy contento porque mi fic está en 25 listas de favoritos y 14 de alertas pero lo flipante es que muchisimas de las personas no me dejan revi! Venga, sed buena gente y dejadme vuestros comentarios que los aprecio mucho!!!**

**Weno, ahí van los revis anónimos:**

**catorcchp: **gracias! ¿Pero tan bonitas son las cosas que escribo? La verdad es que lo paso muy mal escribiendo las escenas románticas, soy más de la risa xD ¿Tan viejo soy ¬¬? Weno, aunque haya tardado (y mucho) espero que te haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos!

**Julie Black-8: **Opa! Ribi-ribi ra... Opina!!!! Espero que t'hagi agradat el capi!!! Weno... ya parlarem quan començem l'insti de nou (bua!) ale xiketa k ya vuras kina sorpresa portare al insti xD Xitus!

**Peke Salti: **Fa falta que contesti aquest review?

**Ökô Stue Stevenson: **ya no se ni si mires si actualitzo xo weno... ale ÖKÔ (si, Ökô, i no Max, k la doble personalitat existeix, k el Max es el malo i tu Ökô ets el bo) espero k t'hagi agradat i tal!!! Ale, dili al te yo oscuro k no m'insulti tan!

**Lemon candii: **bueno... he tardado mucho lo se. ¿A que fic se parece? A ver si me lo habrán plagiado... xD espero que no. Weno adiós!

**Andrea Tonks Krum: **Gracias!!! Espero que sigas dejando revi xD que me ilusionan mucho y me dan fuerzas para escribir! La intriga seguirá, así que intenta que en el fondo sea positiva . Hasta la próxima!

**Andrea Lupin Galbatan: **A mi me gustan muchas de Hilary . aunque tengo una amiga atolondrada que la odia. Abrazos!!!

**l\/l /\ l? & /\: **oix, oix... no podria escriure simplement Maria? xD una altra catalana!!!! Quina ilusió!!! Wenu wenu aki tens el cap, espero que t'hagi agradat. Arew .

**Agatha-potter35: **Si, lo sé, no muy mal, ¡fatal! Me alegro de que te guste la historia y Kate (yo la adoro :D). Nos vemos!

**Bueno... hasta aquí... sólo queda decir la canción y los avances.**

**La canción es "Shadow" (**Sombra**) de Ashlee Simpson.**

**Avances del capi 8:**

**- Se dirá "I Am Me"**

**- Lily necesitará encontrar pareja. Sabremos por qué y quién será (lo imagináis, ¿no?)**

**- Dumbly hablará muy seriamente con todos.**

**- Sabremos si Brittany muere o no.**

**Hasta el próximo cap!!!! **

_**Lladruc**_


	8. Bet On It

**BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES**

**Capítulo 8 –** Bet On It

Kate apareció en la enfermería cargando a Brittany. El agua que la rodeaba se disipó al instante y volvió a preguntarse de donde procedía ese extraño poder.

Dejó a Brittany encima de una cama mientras Madame Pomfrey se acercaba corriendo por detrás. Se llevó una mano a la boca al ver la flecha que seguía clavada en su vientre y las venas del cuello y de los brazos, que se estaban volviendo de un color púrpura venenoso.

- ¿Pero qué demonios le ha pasado a esta chica? – preguntó alarmada.

- Un hechizo de flecha venenosa – respondió ella simplemente.

- Vete, muchacha – murmuró empezando a ponerse nerviosa –. Aquí hay mucho que hacer – se dirigió hacia un armario y empezó a sacar potes con extraños potingues dentro.

- ¿Tardará mucho en recuperarse? – le preguntó Kate con la preocupación clavada en su mirada.

- La pregunta no es cuánto tardará – dijo con el ceño fruncido y cogiendo más potes –, si no si conseguirá recuperarse. ¡No me entretengas más y vete! – le chilló la mujer.

Kate se fue a toda prisa. Ignorando el dolor de las heridas que había sufrido y el cansancio por haber usado demasiada magia, empezó a correr hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Parecía ser que el director había averiguado la procedencia de su poder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el torrente de colores se disipó y la odiosa sensación de ser tirado por el ombligo desapareció, estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Conjuraron dos sofás y estiraron a Nat y a Lily en ellos, ya los despertarían cuando el director llegase. Entonces hicieron aparecer cuatro butacas y se tiraron en ellas rendidos. No tardaron en caer en los brazos de Morfeo debido al cansancio y el fulgor de la batalla.

Un cuarto de hora después llegó Kate y intentó no hacer demasiado ruido para despertarlos. Pero momentos después, Albus Dumbledore aparecía detrás de su escritorio envuelto en la cálidas y reconfortantes llamas de Fawkes. El canto melodioso del fénix despertó a los dormidos, que fueron a intentar despertar a Lily y Nat. Después de unos cuantos _Ennervate_ consiguieron reanimarlos y, en silencio, esperaron a que el director les contara lo que quería.

- Habiendo salido al campo de batalla en lugar de quedaros en un lugar seguro ha sido una gran imprudencia por vuestra parte – dijo serio y por lo que parecía, enfadado. Pero su cara cambió a un rostro agradecido –. Sin embargo, gracias a vuestra valiente acción, habéis conseguido salvar Hogsmeade – paró un segundo para observar los semblantes sorprendidos de los muchachos –. Lord Voldemort había creado una barrera anti-desaparición la cual tampoco permitía entrar o salir a pie, volando o bajo tierra dentro del perímetro del pueblo. Si no hubiera sido por vosotros, el pueblo habría quedado mucho peor, y habría sido tomado por Voldemort.

Por eso – prosiguió –, quiero sugeriros algo. Sería un honor que entraseis a la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿La Orden del Fénix? – consiguió articular Sirius.

- Sí. La Orden del Fénix es una organización secreta creada por mí para poder enfrentarse contra Voldemort y sus secuaces dejando aparte al Ministerio. No estoy diciendo en ningún momento que los Aurores no hagan un buen trabajo, pero piensan que Voldemort es solamente un loco por los sangre pura y que un día u otro le cogerán.

Cuan equivocados están. Voldemort tiene un poder muy mayor a cualquier anterior mago tenebroso, y cuenta con el apoyo monetario de muchas grandes familias de sangre pura que están entre sus filas de mortífagos. Además, como habéis podido comprobar hoy, está reuniendo bestias despiadadas y sanguinarias que sólo le siguen porque les ha prometido que podrán matar tanto como quieran cuando reine el mal en el mundo, su mundo.

Yo recluto a todos los magos dispuestos a sacrificarse por esta causa, para poder devolver la tranquilidad al mundo mágico y muggle. Porque sólo es cuestión de tiempo que haya algún ataque en una gran ciudad muggle, como por ejemplo, Londres.

Les envío a misiones para descubrir los planes del enemigo, para reclutar aliados o para que especies de animales mágicos nos ayuden. Pero siempre es complicado.

Vosotros habéis demostrado no tener ningún temor al enfrentaros a ellos para salvar a la gente del pueblo. Habéis luchado contra magos más experimentados que vosotros y con hechizos más letales. Y aunque todavía os falta mucho que aprender, os pido que os unáis a nosotros para defender al mundo de ese malvado ser. 

- Pero, profesor – inquirió Lily con el ceño fruncido y su voz responsable saliendo desesperada por la garganta –, aún no hemos acabado la escuela, y acabamos de cumplir la mayoría de edad hace nada. ¿No cree que aunque sepamos unos cuantos hechizos que nos sirven en un duelo, en una guerra nos matarían?

Dumbledore le transmitió una sonrisa amable.

- Sois los alumnos más avanzados de vuestro curso, unos más, otros menos, cada uno en su propia especialidad. Pero con la debida preparación y una lista de hechizos y conjuros, podéis llegar a ser unos grandes magos. Pensároslo, y cuando tengáis una respuesta venid a decírmelo, aceptaré vuestra decisión. Sea cual sea.

- Yo ya lo he decidido profesor – dijo Kate convencida.

- No, Katherine – la interrumpió el director –. Hoy, no. Pensadlo bien, porque esta decisión puede cambiar vuestras vidas más de lo que podéis imaginar. Después de Navidad hablaremos.

James, puedes hablar con tus padres. Dorea y Charlus nos ayudan en algunas cosas, no son parte activa de la Orden pero sabes de sobra sus influencias en el mundo mágico.

Katherine, tu madre esta enterada de todo. Está trabajando en entablar amistad con una raza que podría sernos de mucha ayuda. Ella misma me dijo que no se lo comentase a tu padre. Cree que, conociéndolo ella mejor que nadie, tu padre está demasiado apegado al Ministerio y nos denunciaría de saber el secreto. 

La cara de Kate reflejó perfectamente los sentimientos de repulsión que le causaba su padre, un hombre de unos cincuenta años que había obligado a su madre, una belleza quince años menor que él, a casarse con él. Al menos lo supo aprovechar, gastaba en grandes cantidades el abundante dinero de la familia Raybrand y fijaba toda su atención en su hija y en las misiones que Dumbledore le encargaba.

- Ashlee, tu madre es nuestra partidaria también e intenta convencer a los de la Orden del Lotis de Noruega y desde esa a los otros países para unirse a nosotros – la morena asintió. Su madre era una gran maestra de la Magia Antigua de procedencia Noruega y por eso estaba registrada en la Orden de ese país. Había enseñado a Ashlee la Magia Antigua sin que ninguna Orden lo supiese y por eso ella, y también Lily, no estaban ligadas a ninguna.

- Ahora – añadió Dumbledore –, querría que os fueseis a descansar. Habéis tenido un día muy duro. Nathaniel, Katherine, quedaos por favor – Nat y Kate siguieron sentados en la silla y los otros cinco se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida del despacho –. Por cierto, no creáis que se me ha olvidado lo de la obra – dijo sonriente.

Todos se dirigieron a la enfermería. Querían que Madame Pomfrey cuidara de Lily, que era la que más magullada de todos, y de paso curar alguna de sus heridas superficiales.

- ¿Ha descubierto algo sobre mi poder? – le preguntó un impaciente y magullado Nat cuando los otros hubieron salido del despacho.

- Sí, Nathaniel. Y no sólo del tuyo – dijo mirando fijamente a Kate –. Como hoy habéis podido comprobar, existen una raza de semihumanos que son ni más ni menos que los demonios. No son exactamente como les describe el Cristianismo o cualquier otra religión muggle, son simplemente, una raza opuesta a otra: los ángeles.

Los ángeles son seres que nacen con el poder del bien, un poder puro y lleno de luz y esperanza. Cuentan con una belleza incomparable y con dos alas blancas en las que reside todo su poder. Su poder, llamado poder astral, es muchísimo mayor que la magia y usan las alas para desplegar mejor su potencial. No viven en el Cielo, si ese lugar existe, y tienen una colonia en la Tierra ya que deben quedar sólo unos pocos.

Los demonios, como relata la mitología muggle, están liderados por Lucifer, que traicionó al líder de los ángeles y se convirtió en un ángel caído, finalmente nombrado demonio, junto con muchos otros que traicionaron al bien supremo para pasar al mal. Las alas blancas se convirtieron en negras y su poder se manchó con el sucio mal. Al igual que los ángeles no viven en el Cielo, ellos no descansan en las profundidades de Infierno, pero deben estar en algún punto recóndito del planeta

Pero el líder de los ángeles no es el Dios que suelen predicar los religiosos, sino un ángel de poder incomparable equiparable al del demonio Lucifer. Los ángeles cuentan con una jerarquía superior con más poder astral y más cercanos al líder. Son los arcángeles.

Dentro de estos están los cuatro arcángeles que dominan los cuatro elementos: fuego, agua, tierra y aire. Los que están por debajo del líder en cuestión de poder.

Ya debéis imaginar porque os cuento todo esto – les dijo con una enigmática sonrisa –. Nathaniel, tu padre parece ser que era un demonio que no seguía las ordenes se su soberano y decidió pasarse al bien. Sólo por eso es lógico que tuviera una relación con tu madre. He hablado con ella y dice que durante las Navidades está dispuesta a contártelo todo. Así que podríamos decir que eres un semidemonio. Cuando usas tu poder, éste te corroe y al final logra controlarte, ya que es maligno, por eso no debes usarlo. 

- Pero gracias a mi poder he podido hacerle frente al demonio, sino me habría matado – replicó el chico –. Debe haber una manera de que pueda usarlo sin que me controle.

- La hay – sentenció Dumbledore y dirigió su mirada hacia Kate –. Katherine, mis sospechas se han confirmado hoy al verte usar tu poder, hacía tiempo que lo sospechaba, pero no estaba seguro.

- Pero profesor – dijo ella –, usted no sabía nada de mi poder hasta hoy cuando lo he usado delante de la Orden.

- Pocas cosas me pasan desapercibidas en este castillo – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al igual que Nathaniel es un demonio, tu eres un arcángel. Pero lo extraño es que ni tu padre ni tu madre lo son. Y no creo que se transmita cada diferentes generaciones. Sospecho, y suelo acertar al sospechar, que eres una humana a la que se le concedió el don de arcángel. Y sospecho también, que formas parte de algo más grande e importante, un plan mucho mayor.

Pero de todo esto ya hablaremos más adelante. Ahora sólo quiero que me des la pluma que conservas y que me prometas que guardarás bien el zafiro que usaste.

- De acuerdo, profesor – Kate y Nat se levantaron y se fueron cavilando y pensando cada uno en lo que les había contado el director. Era un shock bastante grande.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran medianoche pasada cuando la profesora McGonagall entró en la habitación de las tres chicas con una bata granate y con un moño despeinado despertándolas con un simple hechizo.

- El director dice que se presenten inmediatamente en la enfermería – dijo alterada –, la señorita Snow está empeorando.

Kate, al instante de oír eso cogió la pluma blanco-azulada de su mesilla de noche y desapareció en medio del furioso torbellino que la absorbía.

Ashlee y la profesora McGonagall se dirigieron apresuradamente hacia la enfermería.

Al entrar encontraron a Dumbledore con cara de inconfundible preocupación y a Madame Pomfrey dando vueltas por la habitación muy estresada. Nat y Lily estaban dormidos en unas camas con las cortinas corridas, ya que la pelirroja tenía una contusión en la cabeza y Nat estaba muy débil debido al exceso que había hecho de sus poderes. No se despertaron gracias al somnífero que Madame Pomfrey les había subministrado.

Brittany estaba blanca como el papel, y las venas del cuello bombeaban con fuerza la sangre infectada por el extraño virus de color morado. Kate tenía las manos extendidas sobre su pecho mientras intentaba, sin éxito, curar a la rubia con su poder de arcángel.

- Sé que puedes hacerlo, Katherine – la animó Dumbledore –. De lo poco que sé sobre ellos – dijo refiriéndose a los ángeles – es que la curación es uno de sus dones. El poder astral reside en ti, sólo debes dejarlo fluir desde tu interior.

Kate miró fijamente sus manos, todavía extendidas sobre el torso de Brittany, y concentró toda su energía en las puntas de sus dedos. Durante un minuto parecido a una larga eternidad, no pasó nada de nada. Pero entonces, de repente, una tenue luz azul empezó a emanar de las manos de Kate, pero eso no era suficiente.

Kate aún no dominaba su nuevo don de curar, y no podía vencer un veneno de esas proporciones. Ashlee, al ver que su amiga no podía sola, se arrodilló a su lado y puso sus manos encima de las de Kate. Las dos se miraron comprendiendo al instante lo que querían decir y cerraron los ojos para aumentar su concentración. La luz azul que emanaba de las manos de Kate se volvió un poco más potente y entonces Ashlee murmuró:

- _¡Jiiva!_ – en el brazalete violeta que llevaba apareció un nuevo símbolo, y el Lotis de la curación se unió al poder de Kate.

El color púrpura de las venas empezó a disminuir bajo los efectos del poder combinado de las dos chicas y acabó por esfumarse sin dejar huella. Brittany empezó a respirar con regularidad, los sudores y la alta fiebre cesaron y su tez mortecina empezó a ganar un poco de color. Todos los efectos habían desaparecido al desaparecer el veneno que circulaba por sus venas. La herida que tenía en el pecho a causa de la flecha se había esfumado también, y no había ninguna cicatriz.

- Ha sido un milagro – suspiró Madame Pomfrey –. Estas dos chicas son un milagro.

- Lo sé, Poppy – dijo el director –. Lo sé.

Poco a poco, Brittany fue abriendo los ojos y recuperando la conciencia. Kate y Ashlee se le echaron encima. Sin que una palabra rompiera ese silencio sepulcral sólo roto por los llantos felices de las tres las paces ya estaban hechas, y todo lo demás olvidado.

- Me gustaría volver al dormitorio con vosotras, ¿puedo? – preguntó la rubia contenta.

- Pues claro, tonta – le respondió Ashlee –. Pero mejor pregúntaselo al director – la mirada afable que éste les envió decía claramente que por él encantado.

Quizá después de todo, esa batalla no lo hubiera echado todo a perder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos días después del ataque Hogwarts iba volviendo a la normalidad. El temor de que los mortífagos atacasen seguía patente en cada uno de los alumnos que habían estado presentes, pero poco a poco las cosas se iban calmando.

Las chicas estaban en su habitación vagueando un rato.

- ¿Que voy a hacer? – preguntó por décima vez Lily mientras estrujaba con fuerza la almohada.

- Eres un poco pesadita chica – dijo Kate apartando los ojos de una revista titulada "Chicos Mágicos" en la que en la portada salía un atractivo rubio desnudo que lanzaba besos.

- ¡Pero es que no puedo mirarle a la cara! ¡Me pongo colorada enseguida! – dijo la pelirroja mordiéndose las uñas nerviosa – ¡Y la cara me queda horrible cuando me pongo roja!

- Pero si te va a conjunto mujer – le dijo Ashlee bromeando –. Y no te muerdas las uñas – se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Lily para pegarle un manotazo y hacerle quitar las uñas de su boca.

- ¡Bua! ¡Todo por tu culpa Ash! – chilló Lily empezando a pegarla con la almohada.

- ¡¿Qué haces so loca?! ¿Cómo que por mi culpa? ¡Ahora verás! – le dijo Ashlee enfadada. Cogió su propia almohada y empezó a propinarle tortazos a Lily en la cabeza.

- ¡Ay! – gritó ésta molesta y le devolvió el golpe por triplicado.

- ¡Qué pares ya niñata! – gritó Ashlee y volvió a darle unas diez veces.

Así estuvieron como media hora, mientras Kate iba murmurando "Esto no se encuentra en Hogwarts.", "¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo puede haber alguien que la tenga tan grande?", "Uy, si este es el que me ligué en la playa este verano...", "¿Desde cuando Lily guarda estas revistas guarrindongas debajo de la cama?" acabó diciendo mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba a la chica.

- ¡No te confundas! – dijo tirándose en la cama después de esa guerra almohadil con Ashlee –. Se la confisqué a unas chicas de cuarto que estaban en una aula vacía. Y ya ves... como es tan entretenida, no la he tirado.

- ¡Y luego vas de santa por la vida! – le reprochó Ashlee.

- ¡Calla! – dijo Lily –. Tu eres la culpable de todos mis problemas y de mi insuficiencia sexual.

- Del problema de Remus quizá si... – le dijo mirándola con mala cara – Pero de tu insuficiencia sexual no creo...

- ¡Basta! – dijo Kate dejando la revista a un lado al ver que Lily iba a decir alguna estupidez de nuevo – Lo que tu quieres es que Lupin deje de pensar en ti, ¿no?

Lily asintió.

- Seguro que lo suyo es una obsesión – empezó Kate a explicarles con una sonrisa –. Como ve que le será imposible conseguirte, cada vez te desea más.

- Hola chicas – dijo una rubia entrando en la habitación. Era Brittany, completamente recuperada, que iba cargada con una caja de cartón. Dejó la caja en el suelo y se apartó el pelo de la cara con estilo.

- Si traes las cajas de una en una tardarás un eternidad – le dijo Ashlee –. Y no te ayudaremos.

- ¿Me consideráis tan tonta como las rubias teñidas? – les dijo mirándolas con reproche. Las tres se miraron entre si. Entonces Brittany empezó a sacar pequeñas cajitas de la caja grande y pronto unas veinte cajitas adornaban un trocito de la habitación – No soy tan tonta como os pensáis. _¡Engorgio! _– dijo sacando la varita y apuntando a las cajitas.

- ¡No! – chillaron las otras tres ya que al crecer de tamaño las cajas, la habitación quedó toda llena de ellas y casi no se podía pasar.

- Bueno – dijo Brittany orgullosa – Ahora traeré el armario, el tocador y la cama.

- Nosotras que estábamos tan espaciosas siendo tres y ahora vienes tu y nos quitas lugar – le dijo Lily haciendo morros.

- Perdone usted – le respondió haciendo una falsa reverencia y se fue a buscar los muebles.

- Esta bien que vuelva, ¿verdad? – dijo Lily contenta.

- Sí – la apoyó Kate –. Echaba de menos todas su pijadas.

- Y no querías reconocerlo... – le dijo Ashlee picándola – En el fondo eres una blanda, y hasta podría ser que tuvieses corazón – bromeó.

- A ver que dices Ash, que tu y yo podemos acabar muy mal... – dijo Kate sonriendo y siguiéndole la broma – Pero esto que no salga de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Ya vuelvo a estar aquí! – dijo Brittany entrando con unos muebles pequeñitos en la mano.

- ¿Traes los muebles de tu casa de muñecas? – le preguntó Lily extrañada.

- Son los muebles reducidos... – dijo la rubia entornando los ojos – Ya os he dicho que no soy tonta. Estos hechicitos los sé hacer perfectamente – mientras, empezó a colocar los muebles en un gran espacio al lado de la cama de Kate – _¡Engorgio!_ – volvió a murmurar. Allí donde habían estado lo que parecían juguetes, ahora había una cama con dosel, un gran armario y un tocador en el que Brittany empezó a poner infinidad de potingues para el cutis, el pelo, y toda clase de cosas para estar guapa.

- Por cierto Brit – dijo Kate haciendo dejar de ordenar a la rubia –. Dame tu opinión – y le explicó todo lo referente a los males de Lily.

- Kate tiene razón – acabó sentenciando la rubia –. Sólo tienes que hacer una cosa para quitártelo de encima.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Lily emocionada.

- Liarte con él – dijo Kate –. Así se le pasará la tontería.

- Cuando vea que ya te tiene se cansará de ti – añadió Brittany sonriendo –. Los tíos son muy simples.

- ¡NUNCA! – gritaron Ashlee y Lily.

- ¿Y tu porque dices que no lo haga Ash? – preguntó Brittany extrañada.

- Porque resulta que... – dijo Kate con sonrisa de mala - ¡Le mola Remus!

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Brittany empezando a reír sin poder evitarlo – Ay... – dijo limpiándose una lágrima – Vaya tío has escogido para enamorarte. ¡Le mola Lily desde segundo o tercero!

- ¿¡Tanto tiempo hace!? – gritó Lily sorprendida. Kate y Ashlee tenían los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿No os habíais dado cuenta? – les preguntó como si eso se viera claramente – Ellas aún – dijo mirando a Kate –. Pero tu deberías haberte dado cuenta.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? – le preguntó Lily al borde de la histeria.

- Es que me daba mucha gracia – respondió ella clamada.

- ¿¡Por qué me pasa todo a mí!? – chilló con lágrimas en los ojos.

Saltó de la cama y se fue dando un portazo.

Se dirigió a donde sus piernas la conducían, sin pensar hacia donde iba. Recorriendo pasillos, bajando escaleras, y yendo de un lado a otro sin parar, acabó sentándose en el gran árbol que había cerca del lago. El "árbol del lago" como solían llamarlo. Era un sitio relajante al que iban siempre que podían si no habían los Merodeadores allí, ya que el sitio también les gustaba. Se apoyó en el tronco y volvió a preguntarse como muchas otras veces que clase de árbol sería. Nunca habían podido averiguar si era un sauce, ya que tenía unas largas hojas caídas que daban un espacio tranquilo; una encina, por la forma de su tronco, o cualquier otra especie conocida. Algún día lo descubriría, presentía que era algo importante.

Se dejó caer hasta quedarse sentada y rodear sus rodillas con los brazos, enterrando la cabeza en medio.

No muy lejos de ahí, cerca del campo de Quidditch, James Potter sobrevolaba tranquilamente los terrenos hasta que vió a Lily sentarse en el árbol. Dirigió la escoba hacia allí y bajó empezando a acercarse.

- Hola Lily – dijo James con cautela ya que no quería ser atacado por la furia de la pelirroja.

- Hola Potty-Potty – dijo la chica sin prestarle mucha atención.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado al ver que no había peligro.

- Pues que tengo que liarme con Remus – contestó como si nada.

- ¿Qué? – dijo James creyendo que no había entendido bien.

- Para que se le pase la tontería – respondió Lily como si esa fuera la respuesta que lo aclarara todo.

- Me estoy perdiendo – le dijo el Merodeador extrañado.

- Otra alternativa sería... conseguir un novio – dijo mirando la plana superficie del lago –, aunque sea de mentira – añadió rápidamente como si eso lo explicara todo.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó James con las cejas arrugadas – A, ya entiendo... Te has hecho un canutillo de judías soporíferas, te lo has fumado y te has quedado tonta. Por eso estás así, ¿verdad?

- No – le contestó ella viendo como un tentáculo gigante salía del fondo del lago y perturbaba la tranquilidad del agua –, necesito un novio, sea falso o sea verdadero, para dejar de gustarle a Remus.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué a Remus le gustas?! – exclamó James abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Sí – dijo Lily sin darse aún cuenta de a quién le contaba todo eso –. Pero a mí Remus no me gusta, en cambio a Ashlee si que le gusta, lo malo es que a Remus no le gusta a Ashlee, sino que le gusto yo. Entonces tengo que conseguir un novio, sea falso o sea verdadero, que me guste un poquito, o mucho, y que yo le guste también un poquito, o mucho, para que yo deje de gustarle a Remus y a Remus le guste Ashlee, y así nos gustemos todos – acabó de contar mientras tiraba una piedra al lago haciendo que el calamar gigante volviera a sumergir su gran tentáculo – Kate y Brittany dicen que me líe con él y se le pasará el enamoramiento, pero he tenido esta idea que no es tan... tan... tan besucona, por así decirlo.

- ... – James se quedó un momento sin decir nada intentando asimilar a quién le gustaba quién y a quién no le gustaba quién y a quién tenía que gustarle un poquito, o mucho – Ahhh... – terminó diciendo sin poder encontrar algo mejor que decir – ¿Y como tiene que ser el chico-novio-falso-o-verdadero? – le preguntó interesado –. Porque si tengo las características...

- Tiene que ser guapo – empezó Lily enumerando con los dedos.

- Yo – contestó James al instante.

- Tiene que ser atento – continuó Lily sin haber oído lo que él decía.

- Yo – volvió a asentir James.

- Agradable – seguía Lily en su mundo particular donde no se oían las voces de los demás.

- Yo – dijo James con voz dulce.

- Buen estudiante – decía Lily imaginándose a su novio y a ella estudiando juntos.

- Yo – dijo él recordando el montón de Extraordinarios que sacaba.

- Simpático y divertido – continuaba Lily soñando con el chico perfecto.

- Yo – rió él recordando todas las bromas graciosas que gastaba.

- Que no sea machista – dijo la ojiverde recordando un novio que había tenido, el cuál siempre la estaba menospreciando y contando chistes machistas que no tenían ni una pizca de gracia.

- Yo adoro a las mujeres más que Sirius – dijo James en seguida pero pensando que Sirius era un poco machista.

- Que sea sexy – dijo mientras se le caía la baba al imaginar su chico perfecto en pose sensual y desnudo.

- Yo, nena – le dijo el moreno quitándose la corbata, desabrochándose los primeros botones de la camisa, por no decir todos, y colocándose en la pose sensual de los sueños de Lily.

- Que sea adorable – continuaba la chica sin haber oído ni una de las respuestas de su compañero.

- Yo – dijo él poniendo carita de cordero degollado.

- Que no sea un amargado social, tipo Snape, y caiga bien a la gente – dijo imaginándose de mayores ricos y famosos.

- Yo, definitivamente yo – contestó James marcando que era un Merodeador.

- Que no sea baboso – dijo ella mientras se limpiaba la mejilla como si alguien le hubiera lamido.

- … … … … Em… si… … … … Yo… – dijo él pensando que si estuviera con Lily la estaría besuqueando todo el santo día.

- Que no sea pervertido ni degenerado – dijo Lily tapándose los pechos, el trasero y la parte íntima.

- … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Yo… – contestó James pensando también que no podría resistirse a tocar ese cuerpo que le volvía loco.

- Que le gusten las pelirrojas – dijo ella empezando a morderse un mechón de pelo.

- ¡YO! – dijo levantando la mano, estaba enamoradísimo de Lily, y le encantaba ese pelo rojo que parecía abrasarle con las llamas del amor, según sus pensamientos amorosos.

- Que se note que nos queremos – dijo Lily imaginándose con su chico cogida de la mano y saltando felizmente por los terrenos del castillo.

- ¡Que te digo que yo! – gritó James empezando a crisparse.

- En fin… el chico diez – acabó Lily suspirando –. Y eso no existe.

- ¡YO! – chilló levantándose de golpe y pasándole la mano por delante los ojos a Lily para ver si reaccionaba de una vez.

- ¿Qué decías? – le preguntó mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados – Nat no, no colaría. Además está con Brit y van a formalizar su relación contándola a todo el mundo. Aunque eso le quita el morbo de ser pillados – dijo siguiendo en su mundo y empezando a desvariar un poco. James intentó replicar –. No, no, no. Black tampoco. Que me metería mano. Y Remus porsupuestísimo que no, que por algo busco novio... No, ¡no intentes decírmelo! ¡Snape ya te he dicho que es un amargado social! – James volvió a intentar hablar pero ella lo volvió a cortar – ¿Peter? ¿Cómo qué Peter? ¿Peter Pettigrew? ¿Estás loco? Es... es... es simplemente asqueroso el sólo pensarlo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡YOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas al acabársele la paciencia – Cumplo todos los requisitos – Lily lo miró con sorna.

- ¿Tú? – preguntó ella al borde de la risa – Al igual, bicho.

- Piensa… soy todo lo que has dicho – Lily le echó una mirada fulminante –. Bueno… quizás me falten uno o dos requisitos pero todo el mundo tiene defectos. ¡Y si salieras conmigo Remus estaría diez veces más celoso! – la chica lo miró empezando a pensar que eso no era tan mala idea – Y entonces se intentaría olvidar de ti porque yo soy su gran amigo – definitivamente la idea estaba muy bien, pero... ¡Era James Potter!

- ¡Eres James Potter! Yo te odio, ¿recuerdas? – le dijo la chica intentando resistirse un poco.

- ¿Y cómo es que aún no me has ni insultado con tu tono borde ni pegado? – le preguntó él dando de lleno en la diana.

- Porqué últimamente estás un poco más majo – dijo ella sin mirarle la cara –. Desde después de Halloween que no me pides tanto para salir y no me sigues. Eso te da puntos a favor.

- ¿Si me comportara siempre así, saldrías conmigo? – le preguntó acercándose y susurrándole en la oreja.

- ¡Aunque así fuera! – dijo ella con la cara del color de su pelo – ¡Eres un Merodeador! ¡Cómo Remus! No creo que salir contigo sea lo mejor.

- Aunque seamos Merodeadores los dos, yo soy yo, no él – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos –. No intentes cambiar ese hecho. Piensa que así Remus no intentará nada contigo, que por algo soy su mejor amigo. Apuesta por ello, saldrás ganando.

- Bueno – contestó ella sin poder vencer la tentación –, lo haré – al oír eso a James se le iluminó la cara y una sonrisa de alegría se le pintó en el rostro –. Pero a la mínima que hagas algo que no me guste, te doy una bofetada y te dejo delante de todos los alumnos y los profesores en el Gran Comedor.

- ¿Es eso necesario? – preguntó James tocándose la mejilla como si ya hubiera recibido el impacto del "golpe pelirrojil".

- ¿Aceptas o no? – dijo ella sacando la varita. Hizo aparecer de la nada un pergamino con una especie de contrato.

James lo cogió y empezó a leer.

- Esto es un poco... – dijo James al acabar de leerlo – excesivo.

- Por última vez: ¿Aceptas o no? – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Acepto – sacó la varita y hizo una pequeña firma al lado de la de Lily. El pergamino brilló, encajaron las manos y el papel se enrolló alrededor.

- Esto es un contrato mágico, James – le dijo ella –. Pero también un pacto entre nosotros dos.

- Perfecto – aceptó él sonriendo.

- _¡Pactio! _– gritaron los dos a la vez. El pergamino brilló con más intensidad, hubo un fogonazo violeta y desapareció. Si uno de los dos incumplía alguna de las normas que estaban escritas ahí, recibirían un castigo. Y hasta que los dos no acordasen deshacer el hechizo, tendrían que acatarlas todas.

- Ale hasta mañana – dijo Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla –. Y más te vale esperarme para ir a desayunar como buen novio – empezó a ir hacia el castillo pero se giró –. De esto no se entera nadie. ¿Me has oído? Ni Sirius.

Y se fue dejándolo allí plantado tocándose la mejilla en la que Lily le había besado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana siguiente Lily se despertó muy contenta. Siempre se despertaba temprano, pero ese día en especial se despertó feliz, sin quejarse al maldito despertador ni a las malditas clases que les esperaban durante el día. Aunque aparentara que le gustaran, al levantarse las odiaba.

Ashlee se removió bajó las mantas arropándose y murmuró algo así como: "Que den a las dichosas mariposillas...". Kate simplemente gritó alto y claro: "¡Dejadme dormir pesadas!". Sólo Brittany estaba despierta a parte de ella.

- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? – le preguntó Lily acercándose a su cama. La vió en su tocador.

- ¿Te he despertado? – preguntó ella mirándola a través del espejo.

- No, no – respondió Lily mirando lo que Brittany hacía –. Siempre me levanto temprano. Así tengo agua caliente – dijo sonriendo –. ¿Qué haces?

- Me arreglo – dijo simplemente mientras cogía un cepillo y empezaba a peinar su inmaculado pelo –. Necesito mucho rato para ponerme guapa.

- Pero si tú ya eres guapa sin maquillaje – le dijo Lily observando los tarritos de cremas uno por uno intentando adivinar su función.

- Ya lo sé – le contestó la rubia altivamente –. Y también soy una creída por si no lo has notado.

- Sí – dijo Lily entornando los ojos –. Lo he notado perfectamente. Y ya que estás puesta en esto de maquillar... ¿Me pones más guapa de lo que estoy normalmente?

- Uy, uy, uy... ¿Qué pasa aquí que yo no sepa? – preguntó Brittany sacando la maruja que llevaba dentro – Por cierto... ¡Tu estás enamorada! Yo te veo mucho más guapa.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Lily con una sonrisita – Ya verás que es lo que pasa dentro de un rato – luego pensó "¿Por qué estoy tan feliz? Es Potter, pero ay... es James... ¿¡Pero que digo!? Ay... que blanda me vuelvo..."

Durante un buen rato, Brittany estuvo peinándola y maquillándola, correteando por la habitación buscando potingues que no sabía donde había metido y dando algún que otro golpe a Kate y a Ashlee para que despertaran.

Lily quedó simple y sencillamente, perfecta. Vestida con el uniforme escolar, sólo con la camisa y el suéter, la camisa un poco desabrochada y con la corbata desanudada. La falda la llevaba más corta que normalmente gracias a un hechizo acortador de Brittany. Llevaba el pelo rizado, suelto sobre sus hombros y tenía un brillo deslumbrante. Brittany le había pintado las pestañas con rimel y le había hecho la raya, cosa que resaltaba muchísimo sus ojos verdes. Además le había puesto un poco de colorete para que no estuviera tan blanca.

- ¿Quién es esta? – dijo Lily señalándose a si misma en el espejo.

- Tú, cariño – dijo Brittany pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros –. Sea quién sea el afortunado, te digo yo que es muy pero que muy afortunado.

- ¿Quién es esta pelirroja despampanante? – dijo Ashlee señalándola mientras se frotaba los ojos.

- Es Lily – contestó la rubia sonriendo.

- Sí, claro – dijo la morena empezando a reír –. ¡Y yo el ministro de magia!

- ¡Qué soy yo! – dijo Lily enfadada.

- Uy, pues sí que lo es, porque tiene su mal humor – dijo Ashlee –. Pero esta es muy más guapa. A ver si te pones así todos los días – entró en el baño y enseguida volvió a sacar la cabeza –. Chica mala... ¡Grrrr! – volvió a entrar y se oyó como abría el grifo de la ducha y cantaba algo así como "Él la quiere a ellaaaaaaaaa... pero lo tendré entre mis brazooooooooooos, síííííííííííííííííííííí..., lo conseguireeeeeé..." con un tono bastante desafinado.

- Voy tirando – dijo la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación –. No me esperéis para desayunar que ya vendré.

- Vale, vale – dijo Brittany empujándola hacia la puerta –. Vete ya con tu chico. Pero haber que hacéis.

Lily salió de la habitación y bajó a la Sala Común. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a James sentado en una butaca cerca del fuego leyendo un libro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Lily extrañada sentándose al sillón de al lado.

- Va... vaya – dijo James al verla. De la impresión le cayó el libro al suelo –. Estás... buf... impresionante – sentenció –. Quiero decir más que normalmente – agregó al instante intentando sonar un poco romántico, cosa que no consiguió.

- Ya – dijo Lily intentando parecer enfadada, pero estaba feliz como una perdiz por el comentario de James _"Dice que estoy impresionante, ¡qué mono! ¿Pero que digo? Ay, no puedo resistirme..." –_. Aún no me has contestado, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Esperarte – contestó recogiendo el libro del suelo y dejándolo encima de la mesa. Lily miró el título: "En las redes del amor". ¿Potter leía novelas románticas? Eso tenía gracia –. No quería que me atacases o algo al no encontrarme aquí. Llevo una hora leyendo. Todo un récord.

- ¿Te has enganchado a las novelas románticas? – le dijo Lily burlona.

- Son interesantes – dijo él ofendido –. Brittany tiene buen gusto – una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Lily –. Pero venga vamos. Tenemos que prepararnos para la entrada triunfal en el Gran Comedor.

- Espero que Remus se muera de celos y se desenamore al instante – dijo ella feliz cogiéndose al brazo que James le tendía y saliendo los dos juntos de la torre de Gryffindor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Gran Comedor estaba a reventar de gente, ya que esa era la hora en que se despertaban los más perezosos, casi todo el mundo, y era cuando había más bullicio en la sala. Las risas, cotilleos y los ruidos de los cubiertos inundaban la estancia.

- Lily tarda mucho – decía Kate mientras se ponía un trozo de bacon en la boca –. ¿Ba gonge bha xixo gue giba?

- ¿Perdona? – dijo Brittany mirándola con mala cara y dándole un beso a Nat, que acababa de llegar y se sentaba a su lado –. Hola cariño – le dijo al chico. Miradas asombradas en todo el comedor los miraron –. Salimos juntos, ¿algún problema? – preguntó con mala leche, pero enseguida volvió a dirigirse a Kate –. Come primero y habla después, cochina.

- Que a donde ha dicho que iba... – dijo al tragárselo.

- Pues ni idea – le contestó Brittany –. Ha quedado con algún chico.

- ¿Y qui...? – iba a preguntar Kate, pero quedó interrumpida por un chillido de Ashlee.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡EL APOCALIPSIS!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Estoy cansado. ¡Este capítulo no se acababa nunca! Como ya tenía la última parte terminada, tenía que enganchar el principio de alguna manera y escribía y escribía pero no llegaba nunca donde quería.**

**Por otra parte, he tenido algunos problemas con el ordenador y durante unos un mes no pude usarlo, aparte de que me fui de vacaciones entre otras cosas. Bueno que no tengo excusa por haber tardado tanto. **

**A ver, todo eso de los ángeles y los demonios no debe haber quedado demasiado claro, pero se ira desvelando todo poco a poco.**

**No tengo demasiado tiempo para contestar los reviews así que ya contestaré en el próximo capítulo.**

**Por cierto, la canción de este capítulo iba a ser "**I Am Me**" de Ashlee Simpson, pero al final he decidido cambiarla por "**Bet On It**" (**Apuesta por ello**) interpretada por Zac Efron en la película High School Musical 2. **

**Y ahora, si me disculpáis, voy a escribir el capítulo nueve, en el que pasarán nada más ni nada menos que éstas cosillas:**

**- Nuestros queridos chicos van a representar la tan ansiada obra de teatro. **

**- Alguien recibirá una carta que hablará de matrimonio.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**Lladruc**_


End file.
